All Fall Down
by Agent Five
Summary: Set between 3.07 & 3.08. An illness is attacking children and Sam is bitterly determined to save them, along the way finding unexpected hope and new strength in the midst of war. Dean faces the reality of his deal and doesn't like what he sees. Hurt!Boys
1. Nine one one

Usual disclaimer applies. God, if they were mine ...

Set after Fresh Blood, not as a tag but does reference the awesome brotherly moments in that episode.

* * *

"_**9-1-1. What is your emergency?"**_

"_My son's not breathing! Please! Help me!"_

"_**Okay, ma'am, we'll dispatch help to you. Please confirm your address."**_

"_35 McMillan Street, Livingston. Please, hurry!_"

"_**We are, ma'am. How old is your son?"**_

"_Four. Please! Help us!"_

"_**Does he have any medical problems?"**_

"_Well, he has a rash but the doctor said he was okay. And now he just stopped breathing!"_

"_**Was he choking?"**_

"_No! He was asleep. My husband went to check on him and - oh god! Please, help us!"_

"_**Paramedics are on their way, ma'am. Have you tried CPR?"**_

"_My husband is. He's been breathing for him for more than five minutes! Oh god! Oh god! Oh - "_

"_**Stay calm, ma'am. What's your name?"**_

"_Julia."_

"_**Okay, Julia. Listen to me. Tell me what your husband is doing. Is your son responding?"**_

"_No! My husband is an air steward - he knows what he's doing. Brady's just not doing anything! He's cold and pale and - oh god!"_

"_**The paramedics are just a few minutes - "**_

Sam stopped the recording and shuddered, groaning in dismay. "I can't listen to any more of that."

"No." Dean agreed quietly, staring at the shiny silver laptop in horror. He watched his brother rise from the small table and cross the room. Seeing Sam bow his head and pinch the bridge of his nose and noting the heavy sink of his brother's shoulders, Dean sighed in agreement. "It's always worse when it's kids."

Sam turned back, his mouth tight and his eyes bright with tears. Clearing his throat, he edged slowly back towards the table and the pile of research that was scattered around his open laptop.

"And the EVP?" Dean nodded towards the computer.

Sam paused for a moment before then leaning across the table and keying in a succession of commands. The media files were slowed and separated, isolating the odd interference in the background of the audio. Played back in the new format a slurred, grainy voice could be heard; a sound so very unearthly that the pair of them shuddered in revulsion and fear.

"_ALL … FALL … DOWN … !" _

"Fuck …" Dean whispered, letting his eyes close.

Sam stopped the program and slammed the laptop shut in disgust. Reaching up, he then buried both hands into his hair and pressed his head back, moaning wearily.

"This is the fourth kid?"

Looking back down and nodding in confirmation, Sam dared returning to his seat and took a deep breath. "All the same. Strange illness that seems simple. Parents put the kids to bed, check on them later and find them - " A frown wrinkled his eyebrows tight together and he shook his head. "Y'know …"

"Awful …" Dean groaned, turning the pages of the report in front of him. "And they're saying it's what … ? Chicken pox … ?" He watched Sam give a mixture of a nod and a shrug, indicating his skepticism. "Even though these kids were immunized?"

Sam's face was tight with worry and he offered another uncertain nod, searching his brother's face for some sign that Dean had seen an alternative reason within the information they had gathered.

Checking his watch and his frown deepening as he saw it was almost 3 am, Dean dragged a hand through his hair and let his fist rest at the nape of his neck. "So … it's not like the Shtriga we dealt with before …" He yawned as he furrowed through the various papers and shook his head slightly. "I mean … those kids were in comas with pneumonia but - "

"These ones are infected with something."

Dean heard the tension in Sam's quiet voice and flicked his head up quickly, watching his upset brother for a second. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Sammy. We'll stop it." He saw Sam was not consoled by his sleepy bravado and it made his heart sink. "Hey … I know, man. It's tough but - "

"No. I'm okay." Sam stood again quickly, knocking the table with his thigh and almost toppling the open beer bottles and half filled coffee mugs that were interspersed through their research. "I'm just tired." He sank onto the foot end of one of the narrow beds and hung his head, sighing out a loud moan.

"Yeah …" Dean kept his eyes on Sam for a moment, worry tightening his face. He then looked back at the books and papers piled before him and suddenly yawned wearily. "Another full night of research won't keep us sharp, I guess." His heavy eyelids began to droop and he edged his chair back across the thin carpet and stood slowly, arching his back and spreading his arms wide as another yawn took hold.

"We gotta find this thing, Dean."

Letting his arms drop to his side and turning to face Sam, Dean saw the anger that flashed across his brother's tired eyes. He nodded quietly and moved towards his own bed, rolling his head around on his shoulders and sighing loudly. "We will." Flopping face down onto his bed and toeing off his boots, Dean hugged his pillow around his head and gave another yawn.

Sam watched his brother sinking quickly and easily to sleep and he gave a small, envious smile. Dean's ability to catch whatever rest he could, in whatever place he could, was something Sam had never been able to emulate. And this night was a particular example; tired but his mind alive with noise and worry, he got to his feet and wiped a hand across his face as he made his way back to the table of research.

ooooo

Waking to the strong aroma of coffee was something he never grew weary of. Lifting his head and sniffing in a lung full of the scent, Dean rolled onto his side and smiled happily. His legs caught in the folds of the thick blanket that Sam had evidently thrown over him and Dean frowned as he looked beneath the blue wool and saw he was still fully dressed.

"There is a line, Dean."

Dean looked across the room and saw his brother watching him in amusement. He shrugged and a mischevious grin pulled at his mouth.

"Don't even go there." Sam sighed and shook his head softly before sipping at his coffee. He held out the second cup he had brought over and watched his brother clamber from the bed and stretch out his aching limbs with a loud yawn.

"Man!" Dean shivered suddenly, "It's cold in here."

Sam nodded and glanced towards the brightness beyond the think closed curtains. "It snowed last night."

"Really?" Dean took a gulp of coffee before sinking back onto his bed and pulling the blanket around his shoulders. "Must be minus forty in here!" He protested, shuddering dramatically.

"Yeah. Our heater's kinda broke. I spoke to the manager about it."

"Jeez!" Dean snuggled further inside the thick blanket and frowned in annoyance. "It'd be warmer in the car."

Sam smiled and stood to cross to the table and begin packing up their research. "Actually, that's kinda the plan."

"Huh?"

"I had the scanner on while you were snoring just now." Sam explained, his shoulders heavy and his voice quiet.

"Oh crap …" Dean groaned in dismay. "Not another one …?"

"Yeah." Sam took a deep breath and sighed out a tight moan. "Laurel. A few miles from here." He turned and his face was clouded with weary sorrow. "Holly Burgess, 7 years old. EMS took her to the BigHorn County Memorial a couple of hours ago."

Dean took in the news in silence, watching his brother in obvious concern. "Dude. Did you get any sleep?"

Sam sighed and turned his attention back to clearing away papers, books and his idling laptop. "I figure go see the town, speak to the locals, scan for EMF and - "

"Check her house for sulphur."

Glancing back, Sam gave a small shrug of uncertainty.

"What?" Dean stood slowly, keeping his blanket pulled in close around his body. "I'm not the only one thinking it. Right?" He edged round the table to look at his brother's tight face. "I mean, we're pretty damned close to ground zero here. And these kids sure sound like they're coming down with some kind of plague."

"Yeah." Sam whispered, nodding slightly.

"What?" Dean frowned, "You don't think so?"

"No, Dean. It's _exactly_ what I'm thinking!" Sam shouted in fury, flinging his collection of photocopied pages across the table with a low growl.

Dean paused in uncertainty, taken aback by the sudden flash of anger and then the quick return of his brother's remorse.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes, sinking heavily into one of the chairs beside the table. "God, Dean … this is all because of us …"

Lost for words, Dean pulled his blanket tighter around him and shuddered as a sudden icy chill ran through the core of him.

"I mean …" Sam wiped a hand across his face and took a deep breath. "The gate opened and … with what we've seen already … to think what else might have gotten out and now …" He lifted his head and pointed to the scattered research. "Now these kids …"

Dean was unprepared for the depth of sorrow in his brother's eyes and he held his breath as Sam looked up at him. Clearing his throat, he edged closer and gave a small shrug. "I know, Sammy but - "

Sam scoffed a slight laugh and shook his head firmly. "Give me any of that not being able to save everyone crap and I swear I'll start throwing punches!"

Flinching back, Dean frowned and swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat. "Actually, I was gonna suggest calling Bobby in to help on this one."

His fury fading, Sam nodded and turned away from his brother. "Yeah … "

Trying to ignore the unpredictable bursts of emotion that would suddenly fire from his brother of late, Dean bravely shrugged off his blanket and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower to try and warm up." He paused at the door and glanced back. "Maybe you could start the car and get her heaters going?"

Sam nodded quietly and grabbed his jacket before heading for door.

Dean watched his brother collect the keys and hurry out into the icy morning, an uneasy frown shadowing his pale face. It took a long moment to convince himself that this was normal Sammy brooding and not an ominous sign of yet more changes to his usually so predictable brother.

tbc ...


	2. Cocoa

The small farmhouse was sat amid an array of long fields out by the river and, as the twin beams swept across the front of the building and the neighboring barns, Dean was reminded of old Christmas card images. Not that he had ever received one like it, but he was sure he remembered seeing them and that they must have been take here.

"Empty."

It was a question more than a statement and Dean turned to his brother with a shrug. "If the number of cars that shot from here is any indication." He offered in agreement, parking the Impala up on the wide driveway and taking a deep breath. "But maybe we should take a back-up plan." Reaching into the glove box and taking out a small tin, he sought out an appropriate ID.

The two of them stepped out into the cold and headed towards the front door. Dean's persistent knocking was met with silence and their unspoken decision was made. Edging round to the rear of the large building, they picked the lock on the back door and crept into the large kitchen.

Moving through the house and communicating in hushed monosyllables, the two of them looked through family photos and recent paperwork. Sure there must be a link to be found between the four sick children, they pursued the notion in all but silence.

"Nothing."

Dean's whispered thought was suddenly loud in the still silence of the dark study. Sam spun towards him, the beam from his flashlight matching his motion.

"I guess it's time to head upstairs." Dean sighed, waving his torch towards the door.

The second story of the farmhouse spoke of a large family, with children ranging in ages from the baby whose nursery danced with Disney magic to the teenagers who had every games console imaginable.

The home gave off a feeling of contentment, even in its current abandonment, and it was almost too much for Sam. Weighed down with worry and a sense of impending doom, his vision was misted as he stepped into another brightly decorated room.

A football fan and a lover of red, the kid's walls were filled with posters of his heroes and held no evidence of the last few panicked hours. Shining the beam around the scattered clothes and toys that lay on the floor around him, Sam swallowed back the lump in his throat. There was a space amid the mess and a few crumpled packets of hastily opened emergency medical supplies seemed completely out of place on the pale carpet.

Sam could not keep his eyes from the newly discovered remains of the boy's sudden collapse. Wiping a hand over his face, he took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

"SAM!"

Torn from his musing and his heart thumping loudly in his ears, Sam sprang to action and fled towards his brother's voice.

Dean was standing beside the partly open lace pink curtains of a young girl's princess-like bedroom. He kept his gaze fixed on the window sill, his torch beam lingering its trembled circle on the white window sill.

"What?" Sam urged in breathless panic, hurrying across the room. He followed his brother's dread-filled gaze and groaned in dismay. "Oh god, no …"

Dean reached out a shaking hand and touched the small pile of pale yellow dust on the paint-work. He lifted a small amount with his fingers and leaned down to smell the substance warily.

Sam was breathing hard, his flushed face alive with fear and he saw his brother's response. "Please, no." He took a step back and shook his head quickly. "Don't say it."

Dean turned slowly to face Sam and swallowed hard. "Sulphur." He confirmed in a whisper.

ooooo

Lying and subterfuge were possibly his least favorite parts of the job. Granted, some of the many methods they used to dispose of haunted remains or cursed objects required being in possession of some seriously disgusting potions, but this was worse. Hurrying from the hospital and unbuttoning the shirt collar that seemed to be strangling him, Sam was aware of his brother following quickly after him towards the waiting Impala.

Dean clambered inside the car and was quiet for a moment, sliding the knot of his tie open and letting out a heavy sigh. "D'you think the staff will alert the authorities? "

"I'm not sure." Sam answered quietly, "I guess it's not a big enough caseload for the CDC to be notified."

Dean nodded slowly. "And so far it's not fatal."

"Just not curable."

"Mmm." Dean wiped a hand over his face and yawned wearily. "God … why does it have to be kids?"

Sam empathized with a slight moan of agreement and twisted round to grab the small file from the back seat. He placed the papers on his lap and took a deep breath as he sifted through their research. "So … flu-like symptoms, open sores, respiratory distress … all manifesting within hours …"

Dean glanced down at the file and frowned in thought. "Don't most of these things have an incubation period?"

Sam nodded. "And usually highly contagious. But … this is picking out individuals …"

"And so far we have no clue as to what the link is here."

"Nope." Sam closed the file and turned to look back up at the hospital. "Why this girl …?" He pondered in all but a whisper. "Why Holly? Why not her brother …? And why the other kids…?"

Dean's frown grew and he shuddered slightly, turning on the engine and firing up the heaters. Peering out at the bright ivory sky and the small flakes of fresh-falling snow, he tapped idly at the steering wheel and licked his lips. "Hot chocolate."

"What?"

Dean turned to see his brother's confusion and laughed merrily. "It's what a days like these are _for, _Sammy-boy!" He enthused, "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and those little mini marshmallows."

Sam could not help the smile that pulled on his lips. "You know, for once I actually agree with you."

"Well, shit!" Dean eased the Chevy into gear and gunned the engine. "Let's find a diner before you change your mind!"

ooooo

The blizzard was closing in and it was just not a good plan to try and go out until it passed. Peering out of the motel window at the heavy snowfall that wafted past the glass, Dean sighed and let the heavy curtain swing back closed.

Crossing the room and grabbing a handful of cookies from the open packet on the table, Dean peered over his brother's shoulder. "Anything?"

Sam nodded in reply.

Leaning in closer to look at the files Sam opened onto the laptop screen, Dean swallowed his mouthful of chocolate chocolate chip hastily and grimaced in revulsion. "Is that …?"

"Yeah …" Sam confirmed quietly, "The doctors e-mailed images to the CDC to ask for advice."

"And quite how you now have them is again beyond my comprehension." Dean muttered, looking at the photographs in disgusted wonder.

"It's not chicken pox or measles." Sam observed in dismay, "That much they are sure of." He opened a new window and entered a few key words into the search box.

"What have the CDC said?"

"That they'll look into it." Sam shrugged.

"Vague and unhelpful."

"Mmm."

Dean shook his head and moved away, throwing his remaining cookies back onto the table and sinking onto the foot of the bed. Dragging a hand through his hair and frowning in thought, he was then startled by the sudden melody beside him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the caller ID and answered the call.

"_Anything?"_

"Not yet." Dean replied in dismay, "Johnny Mnemonic's hacking into just about every source he can think of but … it's weird, Bobby."

"_When is it not?"_

"True." Dean nodded, "What have you got?"

"_Maybe something." _Came the weary reply, _"You got a map?"_

Standing and heading for the table, Dean perched the phone between his jaw and shoulder and opened up their worn, creased map.

"_These four cases are all that we know of, right?" _Bobby urged,_ "And this is the exact order that they occurred?"_

Frowning in intrigue, Dean marked the places as Bobby instructed and was aware of Sam looking on in interest. Standing up straight and peering down at the map, he then saw what Bobby was hinting at and gasped in wonder. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Sam stood and leaned over the table, squinting as he examined the marks on the map. "No way!"

"_I'm still not sure what it is we're dealing with." _Bobby admitted wearily,_ "But if this is what it looks like … at least we know where it might strike next."_

ooooo

Frowning at the map in his lap and looking back up at the road sign, Sam frowned as he peered through the windshield at the beginnings of the town.

"Here we are. Billings, Montana." Dean announced, yawning wearily. "Where shall we head to first?"

"I'm not sure." Sam answered honestly, "I mean, this is the next town on the highway so …" He shrugged in uncertainty, "I guess we need to find what it is that moves through the towns."

"And meets kids."

"Yeah."

Dean stifled another yawn and stretched his arms out over the steering wheel, easing out aching muscles. "So … maybe … a kid's entertainer?"

Sam shrugged again.

"None of these kids went to the same school, right?"

"Nope." Sam affirmed with a sigh, "There's nothing they have in common except the strange illness that they picked up from somewhere." He looked out at the slowly rolling early morning traffic and shook his head slowly. "This is like - "

"Impossible?"

"Yeah."

Dean followed the line of cars towards the intersection and took a deep breath. "Nah … we've said that before and we've always come through. We'll find something somewhere, Sammy."

"Wow!" Sam stared at his brother in surprise, a smile at last softening his face. "Where'd this sudden optimism come from?"

"I dunno." Dean grinned, "Maybe it's the weather."

"Hey?" Sam's smile grew, "You hate driving in ice and blizzards!"

"I know." Dean shrugged, flicking on the radio. "But it reminds me of when we were kids, y'know? Making snow-monsters for target practice - "

"Yeah! Like every other normal family does!"

Dean laughed softly and gave a small nod. "Well, at least you can't say it was boring."

Sam studied his brother for a moment and reached across to thump his arm. "Okay, we're starting _every_ day with cocoa and cookies."

"Fine by me." Dean agreed merrily and then peered out at the traffic, sighing in annoyance, "If we can just get into the town …"

Sam saw the frown developing on Dean's face and grinned happily. "Ah, there he is … that's the grouch I'm used to first thing in the morning …"

"Shut up!" Dean smiled.


	3. Jack knifed

The semi had jack-knifed on the centre of the crossroads, blocking rush-hour traffic from all four directions and bringing the middle of the town to a dead stop. Those drivers that had not managed to make a u-turn in the first few moments after the truck had skidded to a stop were now trapped in the queues, but thankfully the mood was relatively calm.

After what must have seemed an age to some of the stranded motorists, one of the county sheriff's patrol cars hurried carefully along the sidewalk and the two officers jumped out to try and untangle the mess.

"Aw, shit. Lenny, I'm sorry!" The truck driver called out wearily, waving a timid greeting at the officers.

"Hey, Ned." One of the deputies smiled warmly back at him. "What happened?"

"Missed the lights, Lena."

"Oops." The young woman's smile grew and she quickened her pace, reaching out her gloved hand to pat Ned's arm in sympathy. "Getting too old, huh, buddy?"

Ned gave a shrug of his snowflake spattered shoulders and sighed in dismay. "Time I saw them … and then the bus …" His flushed face sank and he scratched at the sweaty fringe matted beneath his cap. "Shit … ! And it had to be your shift, Lenny, honey."

"It's okay, Ned." Lena's smile faded a little and she took a deep breath. "Let's just get the formalities over-with." Reaching into the pouch at the small of her back, she grabbed her notebook. "Recovery truck's on it's way."

Ned nodded slowly and reached inside the cab. Pulling out his license and registration documents and passing them to the officer, he gave another weary sigh and shake of his head.

"You had a drink this morning, Ned?" Lena heard his slight gasp and looked up from her notes. "I'm sorry. Uncle or not, you know I have to ask."

"No."

Lena smiled thinly. "I'm gonna need a breath sample, in any case." She glanced back towards her patrol car. "You mind?"

"Course not."

Looking across at her partner and aware of Ned following her, Lena trudged through the piled snow on the side of the road and saw the traffic lines begin to move. Shivering in the chill of the early morning, she opened the rear door of the patrol car and waited for Ned to climb inside.

Sliding into the front seat and grabbing the breathalyzer, Lena turned awkwardly and switched on the device.

"Bet you hoped today'd be quiet, huh?" Ned offered in quiet apology.

Lena smiled, her dark eyes full of concern. "These things happen." She placed a new tube onto the breathalyzer and held it out towards him. "Okay, what I need you to do is - " Lena's voice was drowned out for a moment by the loud rumble of custom mufflers. Frowning in annoyance at the classic black Chevrolet that idled past them, she waited for a moment and then grinned in amusement as she turned back to Ned. "Boys and their toys, huh?"

Ned nodded slightly before blowing into the breathalyzer and passing back the device.

Lena watched the display on the handset and smiled warmly. "Clear." She closed up the breathalyzer and returned to her notes. "I guess we're lucky the plough got out here first thing. The sudden snow caught quite a few folks out across the county."

Ned nodded thoughtfully. "I'm just glad the bus was empty." He took a deep breath and raised his hands. "That all?"

"You'll need to stop by and sign your statement later but - yeah - that's all."

"Okey-dokey."

Lena climbed back out into the snow and opened the passenger door. Helping Ned climb out, she wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a brief squeeze.

"Sure am sorry for causing trouble for you, Lena." Ned said quietly, quickly returning the hug. "I'll see you later at your party." He headed off towards his stranded truck and glanced back with a small wave. "Hope the rest of the day is quieter."

Lena laughed merrily, "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled to herself, "A fender-bender is about as exciting as this town gets."

Zipping up her thick coat and making her way quickly out into the centre of the intersection, she joined her partner and looked around at the now steadily moving traffic.

"Ken's on his way over, Lena. You go wait in the warm."

"I'm okay, Jerry." Lena countered merrily, "We can have this cleared in no time."

"Nuh-uh." Jerry laughed, grinning down at his partner and his breath clouding between them. "I'm not letting you get stressed out on your last day."

"What?" Lena defended, "It's directing traffic. No big deal."

"Yeah. That's what you said last week out on the interstate."

Lena sighed and regarded her partner's half-smile, seeing the concern that was nestled behind. "Fine …" She threw up her hands and turned back towards the patrol car. "If I'd known I'd be so smothered, I'd have taken Lena up on that desk offer."

"Oh, get your grumpy waddling ass back to the car and stay there!"

Gasping in horror, Lena span back and tried to glare with convincing hatred at her smirking friend. Seeing his amusement grow, she hid her smile and turned away. "I do _not_ waddle …" She grumbled under her breath, straightening her poise and stepping carefully through the slush at the edge of the road

* * *

As the afternoon drew to a close and the thin sunlight began to fade, the temperature really began to plummet. Dean shuddered and drew his jacket tighter around his chest as he made his careful way down the icy fire escape of the county records building. Hearing metallic footfalls echoing his own and the soft moan of his downhearted brother, he paused on the bottom tier.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Dean urged, turning to watch Sam descending the last few steps and shaking his head in warning.

"Just don't." Sam urged, sliding past his brother and beginning down the last flight to the ground below.

"Sam …" Dean sighed in dismay and quickly made chase. "C'mon, man. This one's just as hard for me - "

"I said don't!" Sam was crossing the alley towards the car and halted, spinning on Dean with sudden anger. "Don't sympathize, don't try and explain it, don't give me any lighthearted crap! Just DON'T!"

Dean visibly flinched and frowned up at Sam in concern. "Dude?"

Growling under his breath, Sam threw up his hands in angry frustration and turned away. He hurried to the Impala and climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door hard.

Dean waited for a second, sure the windows of the still trembling car were about to shatter. He then made his slow way across the alley and quietly slid in behind the wheel. In silence and afraid to make any move or noise that might further irate his brother, he headed the car out of the town and concentrated on guiding the heavy car through the fresh snow.

ooooo

The Super 8 Motel was all but deserted, thanks to the icy weather. Dean winced as his car slid wildly around the corner into the car park and he sighed gratefully as he swung safely into the space outside their room and switched off the engine.

"I'm sorry."

The words seemed loud after the silence of the journey and Dean jumped slightly. He faced Sam and waited, lost as to how to respond and still wary of the fury he had witnessed a short time before.

Sam took a deep breath and his annoyance at once faded into the confusion and sorrow that sat a little easier on his soft face. "I just …" He shook his head and turned to look at his brother's hesitant concern. "I'm tired … and this is - " Sam shrugged wearily, "This sucks, man."

"I know." Dean offered quietly, his throat tight. "But … we will get to the source. And I promise we'll put an end it."

Sam seemed unconvinced.

"Come on, Sam …" Dean continued, carefully, "This isn't you … I mean … where's the annoying bright optimism that usually grates at me? Huh?"

"I guess it fled when the devil's gate opened and the world went to hell."

Dean gasped at the raw emotion displayed in Sam's sad eyes and slid closer to him, reaching out to grasp his brother firmly by the shoulder.

"It's too much." Sam continued quietly before Dean could offer any comeback. "And I'm starting to think that we're not gonna win this time."

"Stop it!" Dean ordered quickly, giving Sam a gentle shake. "Don't say that! Please, Sammy. Ok, you're tired - I get it. But I don't wanna hear this shit from you. You got that?"

Sam held his brother's steely gaze for a moment and then suddenly a small smile lit up the shadows under his eyes. "Dude … you know I've never responded well to that macho marine crap."

Dean sighed and gave a slight shrug, letting has hand slip away from Sam's shoulder. "Well, if you thought you were gonna get some soft-focused Hallmark moment, you're even more of an ass than I already take you for."

"Hey!" Sam defended, laughing gently and then realizing that he was and moaning in relief. "God … I'm glad I've got you, man."

Dean nodded thoughtfully and his smile grew before he sat up straight and grabbed the door handle. "You're still an ass." He responded and climbed from the car.

* * *

Glad to be reaching the end of her shift and feeling the icy air drying the skin of her face, Lena carefully climbed the front steps into the newly redesigned office building. She waved a greeting to the woman sat behind the large front desk and headed through to the centre of the department.

"Ten minutes left, Lenny!"

Flashing a happy smile at the receptionist and nodding in agreement, Lena hurried through to the door beside her and pushed the toughened glass open. The building was warm and she shrugged off her jacket as she arrived at the coffee machine nestled inside the large open-plan offices.

Sipping at the hot liquid and perching on the cupboards beside her, Lena looked around at the empty room and frowned slightly. She and Jerry were the last of the day shift to return and she could recall the messages reporting as much on the police band. The sudden shift in the weather had caught more townspeople out and ice-related RTAs were the theme of the busy evening.

"So. I hear my dad was causing trouble once again."

Lena turned and saw the receptionist had followed her from the front of the building. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "He really shouldn't be driving that old wreck, Tania." Lena began carefully, "Especially on days like this."

Tania continued her approach and nodded in agreement. "Try telling him that." She countered merrily.

"Well … he's lucky the bus was empty. Next time it might not be."

Tania's smile faded a little and she nodded again. "I know. I'll speak to him." She smoothed a hand across her neatly plaited blonde hair and regarded her cousin in concern. "I know it makes it hard for you but … thanks for going easy on him."

"It's the last time I can, Tania." Lena pointed out carefully.

"Yeah. I'll speak to him. I promise."

Lena smiled her thanks and yawned wearily.

"Problems of a small town." Tania offered lightly, "Good job you don't_live _here as well, huh?"

"Yeah." Lena laughed softly, "Can you imagine?"

"No." Tania agreed and stepped a little closer. "Still. Last day, right?"

"Yeah." Lena confirmed, her smile fading.

"Oh, come on!" Tania reached out and slapped Lena's arm playfully. "You must be looking forward to putting your feet up at last. I mean - god! - you've worked weeks over the usual quitting point." She folded her arms and regarded the younger woman in quiet awe. "Shit, I was only 7 months with Darcy when I gave in."

Lena shrugged and looked down at the large rounded bump beneath her beige uniform. "I've only been on traffic duty." She placed a hand on her bloated abdomen and smoothed out the wrinkles in the taught cotton covering. "Not exactly taxing driving about town." She gave a small chuckle and lifted her head. "It's driven Jerry mad with boredom!"

"I'll bet." Tania moved nearer and placed her hand on Lena's arm. "Still … you and Morgan need a few weeks to get ready now …"

"Yeah."

"And - you never know - you might be early." Tania added, laughing in wonder, "You're kinda pushing your luck being this far gone!"

"Nah." Lena stroked her belly fondly and took a deep breath. "This one's gonna be late for the party, like it's mom."

Tania giggled in agreement and rolled her eyes. "Fashionably not on time, huh?"

"You got it." Lena grinned, "Always make your entrance noted."

"Ugh, speaking of entrances, we had a couple more folk in here complaining again." Tania saw Lena raise her eyebrows in intrigue and she nodded, sighing in dismay. "Demanding to know why we haven't closed the schools or put out some kind of public announcement."

"Over those kids?"

"Uh-huh."

Lena frowned in concern. "But with only four cases in the county … it's hardly an epidemic." She shook her head slowly. "I mean, I get their fear but those kids were all from different towns and - "

"I know, I know." Tania agreed wearily, "Still … it is a small town and people talk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Tania sighed, a small smile pulling at her mouth. "I've heard everything from a bad batch of vaccinations to bad parenting to a terrorist attack."

"What?" Lena laughed nervously. "It's a few sick kids!"

Tania's face fell and she paused for a moment.

"What?" Lena urged quietly.

"Haven't you heard?" Tania replied sadly, "Three of them have died."

tbc


	4. clues

The restaurant was quiet, the town staying tucked inside in the warm while more snow fell. It made the large gathered together collection of tables seem like it filled the room and allowed space for the group to relax and move about. Amid balloons, streamers and full wine glasses, friends and relatives caught up and chatted merrily.

Two seats among the mass of tables were empty and thirty minutes after the drinks had started flowing, Lena made her entrance. She apologized profusely, her partner following behind her shaking his head and smiling fondly.

"I'm sorry!" Lena offered once again, shrugging off her winter coat and hurrying across to the table.

"It's okay, we're used to it." Tania stood and held out her arms, embracing Lena warmly.

"I was hurrying, I swear!" Lena continued, smiling a greeting at the waiting guests. "But picking an outfit is hard enough without being the size of a small hippo!"

"Oh, don't!" A greying woman stood and hugged Lena against her. "You look just wonderful."

"Thanks, Maggie." Lena smiled and took her seat. She nudged her partner as he sat down beside her and she heard him exaggerating about her indecisiveness. "Hey! We would have gotten here sooner if you'd put your foot down, Jerry."

"In ice and snow with a precious cargo on board?" Jerry protested, looking around at the group for support. "I don't think so, honey!"

Lena looked around at the eagerly agreeing friends and family that smiled warmly at her and gave a small shrug of defeat. "Well … thanks for waiting."

"Are you kidding?" Tania offered happily, "The wine here is amazing!"

"I know." Lena enthused, "This is where Jim - " She paused suddenly and closed her eyes, her smile fading.

The group fell silent for a moment, uncertain glances and concerned frowns passing between the couples sitting around the table. After a second, the woman beside Lena wrapped her arm around her shoulders and leaned against her with a sigh.

"Sorry." Lena whispered, her head hung low.

"It's okay, honey." Maggie replied quietly. "I miss him, too."

Lena nodded and sniffed back tears. Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and managed a thin smile.

"Man, those crazy hormones, huh?" Tania smiled back at her.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed merrily, "How did I get away with not being punched out a thousand times over?"

Lena grinned up at him, "Because you're packing."

Jerry laughed and patted his hip. "Not right now!"

"Then you'd better watch your step!" Tania joined in, the group laughing fondly at the banter between them.

Lena chuckled happily and, feeling stronger now, was aware of Maggie's arm slipping back away from her. She caught the greying woman's hand and, hidden beneath the table, gave her fingers a tight squeeze.

"Right, then." Lena began firmly, "Didn't we all come here to party?" She raised her glass of water and smiled happily as the whole group quickly joined her toast.

* * *

Flicking through the worn pages of the small overflowing journal, Dean perched on the end of the bed and sighed heavily.

Closing his laptop and rubbing his fists into his tired eyes, Sam looked across the room and gave a slight shrug. "Anything?"

"Maybe." Dean mused, glancing up for a moment and then returning his attention to the journal.

Sam stood and slowly crossed the room. He leaned down to peer over Dean's shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. "What - ?"

Dean slammed the book closed and shook his head quickly. "It was just an idea - "

"No! Dean - "

"It's okay." Dean was on his feet quickly he smiled thinly up at his brother as he gave another shake of his head. "We'll find something, Sam. Call that - " He nodded towards the journal and let his hands slip away. "Call it plan B."

"Or plan _never_." Sam argued quietly. "Please … after last week and - " He took a step backwards and dragged a hand through his hair, "I thought we were passed all that kamikaze crap."

"It was just an idea, Sammy!"

"Yeah, well, a bad one!" Sam shouted suddenly, his voice ringing around the small room. "You wanna _summon_ it?"

"No, Sam, I - "

"Don't lie to me, Dean! Dammit, I am not stupid, okay!" Sam closed his eyes and sank down hard on the bed behind him. "I knew it was too good to be true …"

"What … ?" Dean sat down opposite his brother and his frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Sam hung his head and stared intently at his interlaced fingers. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." Dean urged, "You matter. To me."

With a slight groan, Sam looked up suddenly and his face was tight with emotion. "That's exactly it, Dean. We don't know what we're dealing with here. And you want to summon it to you? I just … I can't let you. I can't - " He turned away and shook his head slowly.

"Okay, okay." Dean soothed, moving towards Sam a little. "I won't. I promise. It was just a thought - and a stupid one."

"Yeah." Sam stood quickly. "Well, maybe we should give Bobby another call and see what he's got." He cleared his throat and kept his back to Dean. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean nodded quietly, watching his brother head slowly towards the bathroom. He wiped a hand across his face and flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh. Reaching his hands behind his head, he stared up at the plain tiled ceiling and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

The large 4x4 came to a slow halt outside the house, the white clouds from the exhaust hanging in the freezing air. Jerry slipped the van into park and turned to see Lena was still sleeping soundly, her head resting in the seat belt as though in a sling.

"Hey …"

Lena stirred and suddenly smiled, realizing her slumped position in the passenger seat and shrugging an apology.

"I draw the line at carrying you into the house." Jerry offered softly.

Lena laughed, "You wouldn't be able to lift my weight, anyhow!" She slipped off her seat-belt and gathered the gift bags arrayed about her feet. "Thanks, Jerry." She paused before opening the door and smiled up at him. "I really appreciate the ride."

"Sure." Jerry nodded, "No problem."

Lena opened the door and climbed down from the van, turning to offer him another smile. "Have fun with Chuck."

"Oh god," Jerry groaned, "I'd forgotten I'm driving that old-timer about while you're away."

"I'm sure you'll have a blast."

"Yeah, right. Think of me while you're doing jack-shit."

Lena grinned merrily, "I'd happily swap you, dude. Riding with Chuck or 24 hours of labour? I'll take the wrinkly old fart any day!"

"I guess."

"Thanks again, Jerry. I'll stay in touch."

"Do." Jerry agreed merrily, "And I wanna know the second the baby makes an appearance, okay?"

"You got it." Lena nodded and closed the door. She watched the 4x4 drive away and waved merrily as she heard the horn give a quick few melodic blasts. When Jerry was out of sight, she turned towards the house and climbed carefully up the snow-covered driveway.

Stepping inside the front door, Lena paused and listened to the quiet that greeted her. Resting her gifts inside the hall and slipping off her coat, she kicked off her shoes and headed through to the lounge.

"Hey, Mrs Hamilton." The young girl seated before the television turned and smiled in greeting. Switching off the TV with the remote, she stood slowly and headed across the room. "How was your party?"

"Awesome. Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly nodded, her long plaits dancing on her shoulders.

"How were things here?" Lena asked, heading back towards the hall.

"Fine." Kelly followed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Not a problem."

"Good." Lena sought out her purse and counted out a handful of notes.

"Wo, that's way more than we agreed!" Kelly raised her hands quickly, "Mrs Hamilton, I - "

"It's close to the holidays and I'm not gonna need you for a while." Lena shrugged, offering the money, "I know how much you rely on your baby-sitting cash and I'm so grateful for how amenable you've been, sometimes getting here on short notice. "

Kelly timidly took the cash and then smiled in delight. "God, that's so nice of you."

"You're welcome." Lena smiled back.

Pocketing the money, Kelly suddenly hurried forwards and threw her arms around Lena's neck. "Thanks."

"Sure!" Lena laughed, patting Kelly's back.

A gentle blast from a car horn interrupted their embrace and Kelly stepped back, a little embarrassed. "That'll be my dad."

Lena nodded and opened the door. "Bye, Kelly. Take care."

"Bye." Kelly tugged on her coat and stepped through the door. "I hope all goes well." She patted her stomach and glanced at Lena's. "Let me know, yeah?"

"Of course!" Lena agreed merrily, waving a greeting to Kelly's dad and closing the door. Fastening the many locks and then again checking they were secure, Lena toured the first level to ensure the house was safe before heading upstairs.

The dull bedside lamp glowed through the partially open door and Lena followed the soft beam of light across the landing. Standing in the doorway, she peered within and smiled fondly.

Even in the gentle amber light from the lamp, Lena could see the teddy bears and toys that littered the floor. She stepped into the room with caution, placing her feet carefully in the gaps amid the mess. Crossing to the bed, she paused for a moment and watched the sleeping form.

She was curled up in the rumpled bed clothes, her dark curls scattered over the pillow. Frowning in concern, Lena watched her daughter sleeping and could imagine the tossing and turning that must have disturbed her dreams. It would not be anything unexpected; the small girl had been troubled for many months now and - despite her brave front during waking hours - Lena knew her daughter was having nightmares again.

Leaning down and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Lena exited the room equally carefully and strode along to her bedroom. Pulling off her tightly clinging dress and rolling her tights from her aching legs, Lena slipped into her generous cotton pajamas and tugged on a thick pair of socks. She unclipped her long black hair from it's neat style and combed her fingers through the loose curls. The unexpected ringing of the phone then made Lena jump slightly and she perched on the edge of the double bed, grabbing the handset. 

"_Hey, honey. I just wanted to say goodnight."_

"Maggie." Lena smiled fondly, "Thanks for organizing dinner. I had such a great time."

"_You're welcome, sweetie."_

Lena heard the pause and closed her eyes, able to guess what was coming.

"_You seemed so sad, honey. I worry about you out there alone in that house."_

"I'm fine, Maggie." Lena sighed, "I've got the nursery to finish and Morgan to get to and from school every day. I'll not have time to sit around and mope."

"_Not that anyone would blame you if you did."_

"I guess." Lena crossed her legs beneath her and played with a loose thread on the toe of her sock.

"_Just promise you'll call if you need anything?"_

"Sure."

"_I know what you're going through, sweetie. Well, I mean … I know what it's like to lose a husband but … with the baby as well …"_

"Maggie, I swear you worry enough for the both of us." Maggie smiled and shook her head, sudden tears building. "But I love you for it."

"_I love you, too." _Maggie agreed quietly, _"And - yeah - I worry but … well … this weather doesn't help. And as for this weird sickness that's going round."_

"Four kids isn't exactly 'going round'." Lena pointed out carefully.

"_Five."_ Maggie sighed, _"It was just on the news. Another girl. In Billings this time."_

"What?" Lena unlaced her legs and climbed from the bed, listening to Maggie explaining the details as she hurried down the stairs.

Grabbing her road atlas from the book shelf in the lounge, Lena flicked through the pages and held her breath as she studied a map of the local area. "Oh my god…"

"_What?"_

Lena closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Maggie, whatever is happening to these kids … it's coming this way."

- tbc -


	5. of rhymes and riddles

It felt wrong. Very wrong. But then, it always did. Sam loosened his tie and gave his brother his best, albeit brief, '_I've had enough of this' _shrug. He saw Dean nod in quick understanding and then turn back to the woman sat before them, smiling in sympathy as she wiped her eyes.

"Lucy was just playing." The woman explained in a husked whisper. "We were all downstairs watching the game and … well, she hates football." She gave a small brave smile and shrugged her shoulders. "So she went upstairs to play. During a break I went to check on her and I heard her singing to herself."

Seeing the woman look away at the memory, Sam took the chance to shake his head and take a deep breath. He could feel sweat making his shirt stick to his back and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I left her to it and went back downstairs." The woman continued, blotting at her puffy eyes with her sodden tissue. "It was about twenty minutes later that I heard her screaming and I ran upstairs and - oh god!" She collapsed in tears and Sam turned away, having seen enough of her suffering.

"What was she singing?"

"What?" Both Sam and the grieving mother asked in unison.

"I …" Dean shrugged, "Really, ma'am, any clue at this point will be of great help."

The woman frowned at Dean in confusion and shook her head. "A nursery rhyme." She answered quietly. 'I don't really remember … erm … 'ring around the rosie', I think.."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, "Okay … thanks for your time, ma'am." He glanced at Sam and knew it was past time that they made their exit. "We really hope your daughter gets better soon."

Sam gave a thin smile of agreement and sighed in relief as they turned and walked away from the isolation room. He hurried past his brother and practically ran from the hospital, glad for the fresh, clear night outside - despite the fact that it was below freezing.

"You okay?" Dean asked quietly, already able to guess the response.

"No." Sam husked, clenching his teeth and his angry panting lingering in misty clouds in front of his pale face. "We gotta find this son-of-a-bitch, Dean. And fast."

"I know." Dean nodded, watching Sam in concern. "We will, Sammy."

They headed for the car park and hurried inside the car, shuddering as Dean started the engine and fired up the heaters.

"Y'know, maybe your idea is worth a second thought."

Dean slipped the car back into park and sat back from the steering wheel to frown across at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "When Bobby gets here. Maybe we could set a trap and summon the son of a bitch into it?"

"Sure,_Wile E_. That'll work."

"What?" Sam protested, "You got anything better?"

"I'm working on it."

Sam groaned and shook his head in annoyance. "And in the meantime, kids are dying!"

"Hey!" Dean flinched back, "I'm on your side here, Sammy!"

Closing his eyes and letting out a long loud sigh, Sam nodded and hung his head. "I know, I know … I'm sorry …"

Dean watched Sam for a moment and then shoved the car back into gear, throwing his attention into reversing from the parking space. He guided the Impala back out onto the recently plowed road and took a deep breath. "At least the snow's given up for a while."

"Yeah. Hopefully Bobby has a window to get down here."

"In the meantime." Dean sighed heavily, "Research and cocoa beckon."

Sam's scowl fell away and he laughed warmly. "Man, you're really addicted to that stuff!"

"I can think of worse vices."

"Yeah, I'll bet! But don't, alright." Sam grinned, "Cocoa I can cope with. Seeing you naked again I definitely cannot."

Dean gave a loud, throaty laugh and sighed at the memory. "Good times, little brother. Good times!"

* * *

Lena sipped at her tea and leaned back from the laptop screen. She frowned in thought at the files open before her and glanced at the time. Deciding he would be home by now and that it was not too late to call, she grabbed the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kids?"

"_Hey? What? Lenny, are you okay?"_

"Jerry, why did you all keep this from me?"

"_Because … god, honey, because you've been through enough."_

Lena closed her eyes and set her mug down on the desk before her. "My husband died and I'm having a baby." She grated, her anger barely held in check, "I'm not a child!"

"_I know that, Lena, I - "_

"You should have told me."

"_You were so close to your leave. I didn't think you should get caught up in this."_

"It's heading this way."

"_What?"_

"The disease - or whatever it is - it's moving from town to town and Custer could be next." Lena urged, her voice tight in her throat. "It's following the river, Jerry. It's coming here."

"_What? Lena, it's a virus or something. The CDC are on it now and they'll get to the bottom of it. You've got nothing to worry about."_

"God … " Lena groaned in dismay, "I'm so sorry, Jerry, I just …" She smiled suddenly and dragged a hand through her hair. "I guess this is just why you kept this away from me."

"_I was just trying to protect you. I'm so sorry."_

"No. You were right." Lena sighed, "I'm sorry, Jerry. I'll … I'd better get some sleep."

"_Sure. Take care."_

Lena ended the call and hissed under her breath as she stood slowly, arching her back wearily. Pacing the room and laughing at herself for panicking so needlessly, she closed down the laptop and headed from the study.

Again negotiating the assault course that was the floor of her daughter's room, Lena perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke the small girl's hair. She frowned in concern as her daughter began to stir and then blinked her eyes open.

"Sorry, baby." Lena whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You okay, Mommy?"

Smiling at her daughter's sleepy concern, Lena smiled warmly and nodded in response.

"You had a bad dream?"

Seeing the opportunity, Lena's smile grew. "Yeah, Morgan. You mind sleeping in with me tonight?"

Grinning in delight and nodding her head, Morgan sat up slowly and held out her arms.

"God, you're getting heavy." Lena groaned, lifting her daughter from the bed and smiling as Morgan wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Carrying her through to the main bedroom, Lena could hear her daughter giggling in excitement at the notion of sleeping in her mom's bed. It made her smile and her chest tightened as she felt her fears moving away from her.

Curling up beside her daughter, Lena snuggled down under the covers and pulled Morgan closer.

"Mommy, your belly is too big." Morgan complained wearily.

Lena laughed softly and nuzzled her face against her daughter's forehead. "Only for a few more weeks, baby." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

Dean wiped a trickle of creamy cocoa from the side of his mug and licked his finger clean. Taking hold of his spoon, he ladled a dollop of melted marshmallow and cream into his mouth and closed his eyes, groaning in contentment.

Sam took a sip of his less sugar-laden drink and smiled as he watched his brother savoring his. "You two need some time alone?"

Dean licked every last sticky pink remnant from the spoon and grinned in delight.

"I swear you're getting younger with each mug." Sam teased, "You'll be eight years old and smeared with peanut butter cups in no time."

"Aw, man!" Dean enthused, "We should get some of those!"

"Yeah. And it's me that has to deal with the resultant sugar high."

"Oh, come on, Sammy! Connect with your inner child and - " Dean paused suddenly and put down his spoon.

"What is it?"

Dean gasped and licked his lips clean. "Hey. Do me a favor, Sammy. You bring your laptop?"

Sam nodded and frowned in intrigue, pulling his computer from the ruck sack on the bench beside him.

"Look up that nursery rhyme. What was it? Rings and roses?"

Laughing in amusement, Sam shook his head. "It's a children's song, not a rock band."

"Whatever." Dean sipped at his cocoa and licked cream from his top lip. "You got a connection in here, Mr Wizard?"

Sam nodded once more and then frowned in thought. "Okay … oh man …"

"What?"

"There's_hundreds_ of versions of that rhyme …" He entered in a command and read through the file. "Okay, North American version goes: _'Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posie, ashes ashes, we all fall down." _Sam narrated. He looked up and saw his brother grinning merrily across at him. "What?" Sam demanded with a sigh.

"Dude, you so wanted to sing that."

"Shut up." Sam groaned, "And what is it with this rhyme, anyhow?"

"I don't know …" Dean's smile faded, "Something about it just bugs me …" He gulped down a long mouthful of his drink and frowned in thought. "Where's it from?"

Sam entered more commands and raised his eyebrows in interest. "Mother Goose."

"Oh god … more fairy-tales?" Dean groaned.

"You asked about the damned rhyme!" Sam protested, smiling as he flung his hands in the air. "You're the one obsessed with childhood all of a sudden!"

"Screw you, smart-ass." Dean smiled and held out his hands. "Pass the laptop."

"You better not have sticky fingers."

Dean flipped a middle finger at his brother and took the computer carefully. Reading through the web pages and opening a few more, his heart began to race. "Shit…"

"What?"

"The British one. It's all about the plague."

"Nuh-huh." Sam shook his head quickly, "That's just a myth. The rhyme was written a few hundred years after the bubonic plague."

"Well, excuse me, Professor." Dean sighed, smiling in amusement, returning his focus to reading through the file. His frown deepened and he leaned closer to the computer. "It sure fits though …"

"What does?"

"The plague."

"What?" Sam laughed in wonder. "That was centuries ago."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean it can't come back." Dean turned the laptop round and showed Sam the current page he had found. "Rings of red blotchy skin, respiratory distress, collapse and eventually death."

Sam's smile fell from his face. "Oh my god …"

* * *

Something had woken her. Rolling onto her back, her heart thudding against her chest, Lena opened her eyes and looked around her dark bedroom. Seeing nothing unusual, she sighed in relief and curled back onto her side. And then she knew what was wrong; Morgan was not beside her.

Stepping out into the hall and shivering in the chill of the night, Lena followed the sound of her daughter's voice and frowned in interest. She reached Morgans room and paused at the door.

Her daughter was sat amid a circle of her dollies and cuddly toys, chatting animatedly. She then started humming and laughed gently as she rocked back and forth in her cross-legged position.

"Morgan?" Lena stepped into the room and smiled in greeting. "What are you doing up, sweetie?"

"Playing with my new friend."

Lena's smile grew and she nodded in understanding. "Really? And why is your new friend awake so early?" She watched in interest as her daughter turned to the window and frowned in thought.

"She said she only likes playing at night time." Morgan answered easily.

"She?"

Morgan nodded, "She came here yesterday. Kelly wouldn't let her play. She doesn't like Kelly."

Lena's heart was in her throat and she folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, baby. It's too late to be playing. Come on. Time to go to sleep."

"But, Mommy. She says I _have_ to play."

"Okay, that's enough Morgan. Let's go back to bed." She watched her daughter shake her head and saw the fear that hid behind Morgans tired eyes.

"She said now she doesn't like you, either." Morgan offered in a quiet voice and glanced at the window.

Lena followed her gaze and screamed.

There beside the window, stood a pale girl with long blonde hair and grubby clothes. She was almost translucent, her form flickering as if projected against the wall. The girl stared calmly back and then suddenly her face broke into a smile that sent a chill through Lena. With a sob of fright, Lena quickly grabbed her daughter and fled from the room.

- tbc -


	6. hazardous conditions

Pressing his foot on the gas and hissing in angry concern as he felt the tires slipping on the icy road, Dean frowned and peered into the bright road lit by the headlights. Beyond the twin beams the night was pitch black and the forest beside them glowing eerily in the light reflected off the snowy roadside.

"Really?" Sam listened to the phone pressed to his ear and closed his eyes. Combing a hand through his hair, he let his fist rest at the nape of his neck and sighed heavily. "Yeah. I know, Bobby. I've met this thing before."

"What?" Dean chanced a quick glance at his brother and his concern grew as he saw the tight emotion on Sam's face. "Sam?"

"Yeah. We will. See you later." Sam concluded quietly, "Thanks, Bobby." He let the phone drop into his lap and groaned loudly.

"What is it?"

"Bobby's identified a possible suspect." Sam answered in a quiet, almost frightened voice. "It sounds like an Acheri demon."

"A-cherry-what?"

"A demon that takes the form of a small child."

"Holy crap."

"It fits pattern." Sam agreed, letting his head fall back and letting out a moan of dismay. "Indian folklore says the Acheri come down from the mountains and make the children sick."

"Dude …" Dean shook his head slowly and then felt the grief emanating from his brother. He glanced at Sam and his frown grew. "And what else? Sammy … ?"

"I've met one." Sam explained, his voice strained. "It's what killed Andy."

Dean's heart slammed into his chest and he turned to stare at Sam in horror. The car jerked, threatening to lose grip on the slippery snow-covered asphalt, and he cursed under his breath as he turned out of the skid. Finding even ground and now not daring to again look away from their course, Dean shook his head slowly. "You sure?"

"I saw the damned thing, Dean! And I was there when Andy died." Sam insisted, his anger bubbling through, "His insides scattered around the room and - "

"Okay, okay!" Dean urged worriedly, "Shit! I'm sorry, okay!"

Sam's chest was heaving with noisy, angered breaths. He rolled down the window and shoved his face into the icy wind that thundered into the car.

Shivering in the sudden cold, Dean gripped the steering wheel and his vision misted for a moment as he heard his brother choke on a quiet sob. Neither of them relished the memory of Cold Oak and the atmosphere inside the car was filled with sudden dread.

Closing the window and sinking down in the seat, Sam rested his head back onto the soft leather and covered his flushed face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

"No need." Dean shrugged. He peered out into the darkness around them and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "But. Hey." Aware of his brother rolling his head towards him, Dean gave a slight shrug. "At least you've got the chance to take out some revenge on the evil son-of-a-bitch."

Sam managed a small smile and mumbled in agreement.

* * *

The noise of rubber crunching over iced slush and snow was ominous. Knowing that driving in such conditions was not in the least bit sensible but desperate to get some distance between them and the house, Lena gripped the steering wheel and continued on.

"But where are we going?"

Lena glanced in the rear-view mirror and sighed in dismay. "Aunt Emma's house." She replied and peered back out into the darkness.

"Don't like Aunt Emma." Morgan whined miserably. "She smells funny."

Lena could not help but smile. "That's the medicine she makes, honey."

"Why can't we go to Nana's?"

"Nana won't understand." Lena replied honestly, sudden tears gathering. She had called her mother-in-law in a complete panic and been greeted with unsympathetic suggestions that she should simply calm down.

Maggie had offered to call Lena a doctor or even come over and talk to her. And then she had joined in the _'you've been through a lot'_ society chorus and Lena had completely lost it. She cringed now as she remembered the angry words she had shouted at Maggie.

"Don't wanna go to Aunt Emma's." Morgan insisted tearfully.

"I know." Lena managed, her throat tight, "But she can help us."

"And my friend doesn't wanna go."

"What?" Lena looked into the rear-view mirror and yelped as she saw the same blurred image of the ghost-like girl now sitting next to her daughter. Spinning round, she peered into the back of the SUV and frowned in confusion as she took in the empty rear seat beside Morgan.

Breathing hard, Lena turned back to look out at the road ahead and gasped as she saw she had veered off course. She hit the brakes and felt the sudden skid. Pumping the brakes and holding the steering steady, she could not bring the SUV out of the slide and saw the trees before her approaching fast.

"Morgan! Brace, baby!" Lena cried out in alarm and covered her face as the vehicle sank down the bank and crunched into the tree-line.

* * *

The wide tires and heavy weight of the classic car were a bad combination in the thickening blizzard. As the wheels lost grip and spun across the curve in the road, the rear of the car swinging wildly, Dean quickly corrected the skid and cursed under his breath. "This is a bad idea."

Sam peered out at the enclosing weather and frowned in concern. "The motel shouldn't be much further."

"I don't see how stranding ourselves out here will help."

"Well …" Sam shrugged, "I dunno … I just thing maybe if we can get ahead of this thing, try and predict the next victim …"

"Weak, dude."

"I know." Sam sighed. He then gasped and braced his arms against the dash as the car skidded once more. Their course adjusted and his brother hissing angrily, Sam sank against the door in relief and closed his eyes.

"Oh thank god!"

Sam looked back up quickly and squinted as he looked out through the curtains of swirling snow. Gentle light greeted them from somewhere amid the trees and he smiled thinly.

"Not far, baby." Dean muttered softly, chancing releasing his vice-like grip on the steering wheel for a second and patting the dash.

His smile growing with fondness, Sam relaxed against the seat and watched the motel grow steadily closer.

The small complex was almost hidden in the thick blizzard, the group of buildings coated in a thick layer of ice and snow. Slight tracks remained in the fresh fall and Dean followed them cautiously, guiding the Impala across what seemed to be the parking lot. Pulling to a stop in front of the reception area and sighing in relief, he applied the brake and switched off the engine.

"Maybe we ought to rethink the 4x4 idea." Sam offered lightly, grinning as he was shot an instant glare of refusal and warning. "Or at least snow-chains."

"On these rims?" Dean gasped in horror, "You even _touch_ the tires and - "

"I'm joking!" Sam defended quickly, his grin spreading as he raised his hands. "It's okay. I'm sure Bobby will arrive with something more suitable to drive in." He saw the anger that filled his brother's face and Sam laughed in mischievous delight as he quickly scrambled from the car.

Hurrying carefully through the drifted snow in front of the motel, Sam tugged his coat close around him and ducked down against the wind. Sighing gratefully for the warmth that met him inside the reception, he shuddered and shook snow from his hair as he crossed to the front desk.

"Hey." Having heard the door entry alarm, a short stocky man wandered from the office behind the desk. "Please tell me you've pulled over to wait it out."

Sam frowned slightly, "Erm … yeah."

The man smiled in friendly relief and opened the reservation diary before him. "Good. I've had a few folk stopping for coffee and some hurrying in for directions." He shook his head and sighed in dismay. "Some people just don't listen. When the police say stay inside, it's usually for good reason."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's pretty nasty out there."

"I'll say. I've not seen it like this for a few years." The man continued, "Global _warming_, they say."

"Yeah." Sam laughed softly.

"Just you?"

Sam took the pen offered to him and shook his head. "Two adults. A twin please."

"Sure." The man turned and selected a large key fob from the shelf behind the desk. "Have 2. It's right next door and has it's own kitchenette." He spun back and placed the key on the counter. "Just in case you're caught here for a while."

"Thanks." Having filled out the check-in slip and diary, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of notes.

"The bar was stocked a few days back and business has been quiet."

Sam nodded slowly.

"We've got basic provisions in the diner but deliveries aren't gonna get through. I'm gonna go pick up supplies from town in the morning, if there's stuff you want." The man nodded past Sam and smiled warmly. "In my truck."

Sam understood his meaning and laughed merrily, "My brother's pride and joy."

"She's a beauty alright. But better suited for California, I feel."

"Yeah!" Sam smiled and picked up the room key. "Thanks - …" He paused openly.

"Jeff." The older man smiled and nodded in greeting. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jeff." Sam acknowledged and headed back out into the snow.

* * *

Sitting in stunned silence behind the wheel, Lena slowly opened her eyes and chanced letting out the breath she had been holding. Lifting her head cautiously, she blinked in confusion and took a moment to take in her surroundings.

She had shunted forward, the seat belt pulled tight across her hips and chest. Her arms, crossed in instinctive protection, were lying on what remained of the now deflated airbag and her neck ached ominously.

It was a few seconds before the terrified wailing behind her registered beyond the ringing in her ears and Lena gasped in horror. Turning in her seat and seeing her frightened daughter desperately reaching out towards her, Lena choked on a sob and quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

Clambering from the front seat and stepping out of the vehicle, Lena's boots sank into the deep snow. Tears blinding what little she could see amid the blizzard, she moved to the rear door and yanked it open.

"It's okay, baby!" Lena husked, climbing into the rear of the 4x4. Quickly unfastening Morgan from the child seat and gathering her into her arms, she sobbed quietly and held her daughter close. "I'm sorry, baby. It's okay. We're okay."

Snow and icy wind blew into the open van and Lena pulled her daughter further into her embrace, burying her face into Morgan's hair.

"Wanna go home."

"I know, honey. I know." Lena pressed a kiss into the top of Morgan's head and sniffed back further tears. "But it's not safe, baby."

"Cold."

"I know." Lena lifted her head and peered out into the snow-filled night, frowning in thought. She then prized her daughter back from her slightly and took a deep breath. "Let mommy just see if the car starts. Okay?"

Morgan nodded bravely and slid off of her mother's lap.

Climbing back outside and closing the rear door, Lena trudged back along to the open driver's door and reached inside. Grabbing the key and giving it a sharp turn, Lena heard a soft clunk and then nothing more.

"Shit!" Morgan hissed, trying the ignition a few more times and getting the same lack of response. She leaned against the door frame and groaned in dismay.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay, baby." Lena offered quickly, looking up and smiling thinly. "Just let mommy think for a second."

Climbing back into the drivers seat and shutting out the storm, Lena leaned across to grab her handbag. Flung from the passenger seat and upturned, she lifted the bag and groaned as she stretched out her arm to collect the scattered contents.

Her phone had a signal and she stared at the glowing screen for a moment. Thinking back over the reaction she had received from friends and family at her decision to flee, Lena knew how they would respond to her current situation and she just could not bring herself to call them.

Fresh tears gathered as she realized the predicament she was in and then a sudden memory of the reason why she had fled out here made her heart slam into her chest. Dropping her phone back into her bag and wiping her eyes, Lena looked out into the blizzard.

"Mommy?"

Lena frowned and peered out through the snow, her pulse racing as she tried to make out the light coming from between the trees.

"Mommy!"

With a gasp, Lena turned and smiled warmly at her daughter. "It's okay, baby." She gathered her bag and its contents and climbed back out into the snow.

Zipping up Morgan's coat and ensuring her daughter's hat was pulled snug over her ears, Lena lifted her down from the back seat. "Come on, baby." Gripping her daughter's clinging form with one arm, Lena closed the passenger door and locked the car.

The soft chirp of the activated car alarm was lost in the noise of the wind and her daughter's worried sobbing. Lena swung her bag over her free shoulder and gathered Morgan close to her as she headed across the road and towards the light beyond the trees.

- tbc -


	7. stranded

The eight-ball bounced off the soft green side panel and spun across the table, glancing a pair of the remaining opposition balls and sliding easily into the corner pocket. Dean watched the black ball disappear into the hole and sighed in contentment as he listened to the soft thunk of the expertly played shot.

Sam groaned wearily and hung his cue back up on the wall rack beside him. "There was a time when you would let me win at least _one_game …"

"Oh, poor little Sammy." Dean grinned triumphantly, "And then you'd only complain that I was patronizing you."

"Screw you." Sam smiled and turned away from his brother, heading away from the table. "My round then - _again_?"

"Them's the rules, little sister." Dean shrugged, snorting a brief laugh as he watched his brother flip a middle finger at him in response as he headed away.

Sam crossed the small, simple room and smiled in greeting as he reached the bar. The young bartender grabbed two bottles from the fridge and had them opened and set ready on the wooden bar before Sam arrived.

"You guys snowed in with us, huh?"

Glancing outside at the renewed blizzard blowing past the tall windows, Sam sighed loudly. "Sure looks that way." He took out his wallet and counted out some notes.

"Oh, have these on me."

"Seriously?" Sam smiled in delight. "Thanks, man."

The bartender shrugged modestly, "Well, if this winter is anything like last year, you could be stuck here for some time." He nodded towards the snow-covered car park lit up beside the bar. "Might as well be civil, huh?"

Sam nodded in agreement and thanked him again as he took the beers. He turned to head back across the pool table and paused as he stepped away from the bar.

The snowflakes were getting heavier and denser, beginning to obscure the view outside. He groaned quietly and his face tightened with worry; they needed to get back into town to research this latest case, and soon. It troubled him that they did indeed seem to be trapped for the time being.

"Hey? What's taking so long? You brewing the beer over there?"

Groaning and offering a quick smile of apology to the three other patrons huddled by the bar, Sam looked across at his brother and shook his head slowly.

"At last!" Dean moved away from the pool table to meet Sam and snatched his beer eagerly.

"You know, you could at least _try_ to be less irritating." Sam suggested quietly, "We need to get along with these people if we're all waiting out the storm in here."

Dean chugged at his beer and glanced outside at the blizzard. "Aw, crap! Is it _still_ snowing?" He shuddered dramatically and stepped past Sam to sink into a nearby chair.

Sam sat down opposite his brother and frowned in interest as he noticed movement outside in the snow. He watched for a moment as the figure hurried about in front of the motel, huddled against the cold. Barely aware of Dean's phone ringing, he then heard his brother greet the caller and turned back in intrigue.

"Yeah, Bobby, it's like a friggin' ice age or something, out here." Dean complained, "Where you at?"

Sam watched Dean listening and saw the frustration building on his brother's face.

"Shit, dude! Tomorrow?" Dean groaned, "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I know it's not safe … but you'll head out at first light, yeah? We could use your wheels, man - and don't even _think_ of making any smart-ass comments about my baby."

Sam watched Dean point a _'that means you, too'_ finger at him and raised his eyebrows in mock horror. His gaze then shifted back to the continued movement outside and he leaned closer to the window.

The door to the motel room adjacent to theirs was wide open, the woman hurrying in and out and back and forth. Sam peered through the snow and his heart suddenly leapt as he realized what she was doing.

His nose pressed against the cold glass, he watched in intrigue as she scooped cupfuls of grit from the bucket that Jeff had stored outside the motel. She scattered the sand and salt mixture across the threshold of the doorway and along the wall under the window. It didn't seem that she was clearing a pathway but instead ensuring a familiar line of protection.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Go careful." Dean signed off and tucked his phone back into his jeans pocket.

Sam was oblivious to the fact that his brother was talking to him and he gasped as he was gently kicked in the shin. Spinning round, he saw Dean's amused interest and watched as his brother followed his gaze out of the window.

"Aha … what have we here …?" Dean commented dryly, "New neighbor, huh? Nice spot, Sammy." He leaned forward and watched the woman for a moment. "You want me to go get her for you?"

Sam groaned softly, "I wasn't looking at _her_ but …" he nodded towards the busy fussing across the car park. "More the fact that she's salt-lining."

Dean frowned in intrigue. "Huh. So she is."

They both watched in fascination for a moment and then saw the woman stop to answer her phone. Through the briefly thinning snowfall they saw her lean against the door frame and look around the car park worriedly.

"Think she's a hunter?" Sam thought aloud.

"She's hot." Dean said by way of a reply.

"Dude!" Sam protested and turned to his brother with a weary sigh.

"Oh, but - wo! - she comes with some _serious_ baggage."

"What?" Sam saw the concern in Dean's fading smile and spun back to look out the window. He watched the woman arch her back and rub at the large round bulk of her pregnancy.

"You sure know how to pick them, little brother."

"Dean!" Sam barked in sudden anger. "I wasn't looking at her like that!"

Dean quickly held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, dude."

Shaking his head in quiet apology, Sam took a long drink from his bottle of beer and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go see if she needs any help. Coming?"

"What? It's like the Arctic out there." Dean answered, smiling thinly, "And I wouldn't want to cramp your style."

"Bite me." Sam chuckled and grabbed his coat.

ooooo

Keeping close to the front of the motel, sheltering from the renewed snowfall, Sam took his room key from his pocket and thought quickly. Reaching the door to their room, he paused and pretended to fiddle with the lock, listening to the woman's phone conversation.

She sounded tired, worried and was asking for more information from whoever she was talking with. Sam heard her heavy sigh of dismay and guessed she was not getting much help.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Sam could still hear her talking and hurried across to the partition door on the inside wall. He leaned close to the wood to listen and frowned in intrigue, hearing nothing of the clues that would suggest she was a hunter, but sensing only how she seemed completely terrified.

Deciding he needed to satisfy his curiosity, Sam took some quarters from his jeans pocket and headed back outside. The soda machine was on the far side of the motel and he smiled in greeting as he stepped past her.

"When can you get here?"

Sam dropped his coins slowly into the machine and took time choosing his drink.

"But you didn't _see_ it, Em! It was horrible! And it was after Morgan."

Sam took his can from the machine and turned to watch the woman as she began to cry softly. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he began back towards her and tried to think of the best way to approach.

"Okay. Okay." She wiped her face with her hand and took a deep breath. "Just hurry, Em. Please?"

Sam watched her drop her phone back into the pocket of her thick coat and turn towards the open room. He quickened his pace and took a deep breath. "You okay?"

She gasped slightly and spun at him.

"Sorry." Sam shrugged, smiling warmly, "I didn't mean to scare you." He watched her waiting warily inside her motel room and chanced moving closer to her. "What are you hiding from?"

Fear filled her face and she seemed lost for a second. "Wh-what?"

Sam nodded towards the lines of salt. "Pretty powerful stuff."

"I … um …"

"Look, it's okay." Sam stepped forward, watching her tired face and the way her dark eyes followed his every move with suspicion. "I know something about salt lines and stuff. I might be able to help."

"What?"

Sam halted beneath the shelter of the roof eaves and shrugged slightly. "What are you frightened of?" He saw renewed anxiety in her face and nodded in understanding. "Look, my name's Sam. I'm here with my brother and we - " He laughed suddenly, unsure which line to give her. "We kinda know about this stuff." He pointed towards the salt lines. "These will protect you from all sorts of nastiness. Especially demons. But … you know that, right?"

"No. I don't." She answered quietly, "But … it was my aunt's best guess. She told me to draw the lines."

"Your aunt?"

"She told me about this sort of thing." The young woman nodded and managed a thin smile before giving a slight shrug. "I always thought she was making it up. And now … " She pulled her coat closer round herself. "I sure wish she was."

"Mmm." Sam sighed loudly, "I know how you feel."

"It's cold out here." She shivered suddenly, "Come inside, Sam."

Sam saw her watching in interest as he stepped over the salt line that crossed the threshold. He could not help but smile as he noted her obvious relief.

"I'm Lena." She closed the door after them and moved across the room.

Watching her perch on the end of the large double bed, Sam then noticed the small form under the bedclothes and his heart sank.

"My daughter. Morgan." Lena explained, resting back on her arms with a heavy sigh. "We fled from home after we saw this ... 'thing'." She was lost for a moment in the memory and then shook her head gently. "Morgan exhausted herself crying." Lena gave a small laugh and wiped at her eyes. "I'm surprised I haven't already joined her in that."

Sam stared at Lena in confusion and horror, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. "You … you _saw_ it?"

Lena nodded. "In Morgan's room." She shuddered, folding her arms tightly, "And in the car."

"What?" Sam gasped and stepped closer to her. "It followed you?"

Lena nodded slowly, her face suddenly tight with emotion.

"It's okay." Sam edged closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling thinly. "That's actually a good thing."

"It is?"

Sam nodded, "We've been tracking this thing for days. Now we know where it is at last."

Lena sniffed back tears and looked up at Sam in confusion. "I'm sorry. You … you 'tracked' it…?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, his smile growing slightly. His face was troubled for a moment as he decided how to continue and then perched on the small threadbare chair opposite the bed. "My brother." He gave a small shrug and his smile returned. "He picked me up from uni and we were on our way home for thanksgiving. We kinda got caught here and then heard talk of the kids …" Sam gave a quiet sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "You can take the agent out of the bureau …"

Lena raised her eyebrows in interest. "Fed?"

Sam gave another shrug, "He's not on the case but … he just had to know more … y'know?"

"Yeah …" Lena agreed, looking down at the floor in thought.

"How much do you know?"

Lena laughed quietly, "Enough." She lifted her head to watch Sam for a moment. "So … how come you know about the salt voodoo?"

"Actually, it's not - " Sam stopped himself and laughed gently. "Call it a geek hobby." He offered, "That and … well … it's something of a family thing."

"You too, huh?" Lena smiled, "God … I honestly thought that all this time she was just telling me tall tales … demons, vampires, ghosts and all other kinds of crazy shit."

Sam could not hide his surprise and laughed gently. "Just who is this aunt of yours?"

"A crazy old woman who has an obsession with stinky herbs and medieval mumb-jumbo." Lena replied quietly, "Or so I've always thought …"

"Right." Sam smiled warmly.

"So … the kids." Lena shuddered at the thought, "You think it was her? The demon?"

"Her?" Sam echoed.

Lena nodded and swallowed back fresh tears. "A small girl. She looked lost at first but then … something changed …"

Sam watched her tremble slightly at the memory and leaned closer to Lena. "What else?"

"Morgan said she wanted to play." Lena turned and reached out a hand towards the gently sleeping form in the bed behind her. "She said she first saw her yesterday."

"And Morgan is okay? No rash, fever, flu-like symptoms?"

"Nothing." Lena replied quietly, "At least … not yet."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her." Sam assured calmly, his hands clenched in tight fists and his heart racing. "I promise."

- tbc -


	8. mr pickles

Thanks so much for all the kind, eager reviews. Sorry updates are sporadic. Real life is a real annoyance sometimes! The pace starts to pick up again in this chappie and I hope you continue to enjoy. Let me know - as you know, reviews are like chocolate!

* * *

It was a dangerous move. Not only had he pulled Dean from his beer and pool and dragged him out into the snow, he was now explaining the line and assurances he had fed to a stranger. He had been happy with the notion right up until he had seen the anger and dread on his big brother's flushed face.

Dean stared at Sam in bewildered, somewhat furious silence.

"Say something." Sam pleaded warily.

Dean closed his eyes and sat down heavily on the end of his bed. He shook his head slowly and rested his hands on his knees.

Sam groaned and turned away, heading across to the small kitchenette to pour them both a mug of coffee. He stirred the steaming drinks in quiet contemplation and took a deep breath before returning to join his brother.

"This is not clever." Dean offered suddenly, his voice quiet. He reached out to take the coffee he was offered and yawned wearily. "We're kinda trapped here, Sammy … and - "

"And what?" Sam demanded incredulously, "I told a small white lie to reassure a heavily pregnant mom. Yeah. I can see why that'd be dangerous."

"She could phone just about anyone with that information, dude! We're supposed to be lying low."

"Yeah. Cos that's worked so well for us this far."

"Sam …" Dean sipped at his much needed caffeine and wiped a hand across his face. Stifling another yawn, he shook his head and sighed softly. "Fine … what did she tell you?"

Sam repeated the story Lena had given him and watched Dean's reaction, torn between needing his brother's assistance and also not wanting any further disapproval. He put down his drink and crossed to the small table, collecting his laptop. "It fits pattern." Sam concluded carefully.

Dean nodded in thought and frowned as he stared into what remained of his coffee. "So … she's bait?"

"No!" Sam protested in annoyance, shooting a glare at his brother and collecting his notes and equipment into his bag.

"It sounds like she's bait." Dean persisted, draining his cup and standing quickly. He crossed to the kitchenette and poured himself a refill.

Sam shook his head in earnest. "It followed her here. It'll be in the area. Now is our chance. Okay?"

"And you know this how?"

"It's a guess, Dean." Sam groaned, his shoulders heavy as he turned to look at Dean. "Okay?"

"Okay." Dean put down his mug and grabbed his coat.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously, watching his brother head to the door.

"What? Your guesses are better than most people's assurances." Dean smiled warmly, "Let's go, professor."

Sam could not hide the grin of delight that pulled at his mouth and nodded eagerly as he hurried after Dean. They stepped out into the snow and Sam knocked gently on the door to the adjoining room.

Lena unlocked the door and gave a thin smile of greeting. She stepped back to let them enter and then hurried across to the bed.

Sam paused inside the room and watched as Lena hugged her daughter against her and tried to soothe her tears.

"It's okay, baby." Lena whispered softly, placing a kiss on the top of Morgans head and rocking her gently. She looked across at Sam and gave a small shrug. "She's scared."

"Sure." Sam acknowledged quietly.

"We-left-him-be-hind!" Morgan protested between sobs, clutching at her mother's jumper.

"Oh, he'll be okay. We'll go get him in the morning." Lena offered softly.

"No! I-want-him-now!" Morgan wailed, hiccuping on continued sobs.

"Who?" Sam asked in interest, stepping towards the bed.

Lena was aware of her daughter looking over at Sam and felt Morgan tensing in apprehension. "It's okay, baby. This is Sam and his brother Dean. They're here to help us."

"Can-they-go-get-him?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Who?" Sam repeated, frowning in concern.

"Mis-ter-Pick-les." Morgan replied, chancing turning her face further from the protection of her mother's dark jumper.

Lena saw the confusion on Sam's face and laughed softly. "Mr Pickles is her bear. We left him in the car."

"We-need-to-get-him!"

"Oh, it's okay, baby." Lena soothed, shaking her head in apology towards Sam.

"Mr Pickles, huh?" Dean offered, stepping past Sam and crouching down beside the bed. "Cool name."

Morgan sniffed and nodded slightly. "Daddy called him that."

Sam saw the pain that flashed across Lena's face and frowned in concern.

"You know," Dean continued softly, "Sammy had a bear, once." He pointed to his brother and grinned mischievously, "He might not look it but, when he was your age, he was a little girl too."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

Morgan giggled quietly. "He had -" She sniffed back further tears, "He had a Mr Pickles?"

Dean laughed and gave his brother a quick '_take one for the team_' smile. "No. His bear was called 'Doo-Doo'."

Morgan laughed in delight and leaned back from her mother. "Doo-Doo?" She echoed merrily, glancing up at Sam.

"Dean. It was Scooby-Doo." Sam corrected with a sigh.

"Yeah, but you were like three," Dean countered, his smile growing, "And it sounded like Doo-Doo."

"Dude!"

"No. Doo-Doo."

Morgan squealed in excitement and watched eagerly as the two strangers bickered.

"Guys." Lena interrupted the verbal volleying and grinned up at them. "And I'm supposed to believe you're our knights in shining armor?"

"Absolutely." Dean assured, edging a little closer and giving Morgan's small arm a friendly nudge. "We're the Scooby Gang, right?"

"Dean." Sam warned, sighing in dismay. "They don't have Scooby any more - "

"Sure they do." Lena countered merrily.

"Yeah!" Dean agreed eagerly, "Just cos you started reading science journals doesn't mean kids TV stopped." He winked at Morgan. "My brother's a total geek." Dean watched Morgan laughing in delight and his smile grew. "He can be Velma."

"Dude!" Sam cautioned.

"Or like he's so totally Shaggy." Lena joined in, grinning cheekily.

Morgan bounced up and down with excitement and slowly turned herself round to face Dean. "Can me be Daffy?"

"Daphne?" Dean confirmed with a smile, "Oh absolutely, honey. You're one hot babe."

Clapping her hands, Morgan laughed in delight. "And Mommy?"

Lena laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Mommy's staying out of this one." She sighed and nodded a quiet 'thank you' to Dean. "Now … Mommy needs to talk to Sam and Dean, so - "

"No!" Morgan whined, her weariness letting tears make a quick return.

"Hey, I know, Morgan.' Dean interjected quickly, "Let's go get a midnight Scooby-snack."

"Yeah!" Morgan squealed.

Dean laughed and stood slowly. He saw the hesitation in Lena's body language and smiled down at her. Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed his leather bound ID and held it out to her.

Lena peered at the FBI badge and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ... it's just - "

"No need to explain." Dean assured softly, pocketing the ID and holding out his hand towards Morgan. "And I promise, Mommy, no sugar-high." Glancing at Sam, he laughed merrily, "Like I said, I had a little brother."

Sam caught the remark and scowled up at Dean from the files he had opened on his laptop. He then noted Morgan climbing eagerly down from Lena's lap and watched as she grabbed Dean's hand.

"We'll be fine," Dean assured quietly, smiling back at Lena. "We're only next door."

"I know." Lena smiled, "Thanks."

Sam watched in interest as his brother guided Morgan across the room, stooping to place his hands on the small girl's shoulders and steer her towards the partition door. Dean chatted softly to Morgan, debating appropriate roles for the adults to play in the fantasy world she was excited to still be creating.

Dean opened the partition door and glanced back, catching his brother's wistful smile. He nodded quickly in reassurance and gently nudged Morgan through to their adjoining room.

Swallowing back the sudden lump in his throat, unsure where the unexpected emotion had come from, Sam took a deep breath and returned to his notes.

ooooo

He could not help the amusing notion that crept into his thoughts as he relaxed back on the bed and slipped one arm behind his head. Beside him a beautiful girl snuggled in close to his warmth and snored softly and he smiled as he realized that had she been twenty years older, he would have been nowhere near as pleased with how quickly she had fallen asleep.

Two cookies, a glass of milk and five minutes of cartoons were all that had been needed. Morgan had been so excited with the whole adventure of going next door that she had soon exhausted herself. Dean had found a channel playing late night cartoon reruns and she had happily sat next to him, eager to explain all that she knew about the characters on the screen. A few scenes into the episode and she had caved, falling asleep sitting upright until Dean had gently laid her down on Sam's bed.

He had wrapped her in Sam's blankets and then began to return to his own bed, startled as she'd sleepily grabbed his hand and held on tight. Unsure at first, he had then sat down beside her and held his breath as she had wriggled up against him and sighed happily.

Morgan stirred briefly, her small body shivering and she groaned quietly. Dean pulled the blankets further up over her and tucked them in around her. He watched her face wrinkling as she dreamed and could sense that she was troubled. An instinct gained from years of watching over his brother while he slept made him reach down and he gently stroked his fingers across the side of her face.

The reassurance worked and Morgan was once again still, her soft snores sounding like contented purring. Dean smiled happily and turned his attention back to the cartoons.

A gentle knocking on the partially open partition door made him jump slightly and he checked Morgan was undisturbed as he called out to the visitor to enter.

Lena stepped into the room and smiled in greeting. She saw her daughter snuggled up happily and her smile grew. "You should know she never talks to strangers. It's a big compliment."

Dean nodded in understanding. "She's just great." He glanced down at the small form beside him. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

Lena's face was tight with emotion. "I know." She watched Morgan sleeping and idly stroked her large abdomen.

"When's it due?"

"Four weeks." Lena replied, sighing softly. "Give or take. You can never be sure."

Suddenly caught by a sudden memory of sitting on his mother's lap and poking at her pregnant tummy, tears stung Dean's eyes.

"Sam and I are going to head out to my car." Lena offered, pulling on her thick winter coat and only just managing to zip it closed around her belly.

Happy for the distraction, Dean smiled and then suddenly frowned. "In this weather?"

Lena nodded, "I've got some stuff I need. We kinda left in a hurry and … well … I can collect Mr Pickles, too."

"Sure." Dean heard noise from behind her and watched Sam hurry into the room.

"It's not far." Lena explained.

Dean watched Sam nodding in eager agreement and then saw his brother suddenly catch sight of Morgan. The delight and pride that crossed Sam's face were somehow unexpected and Dean's chest began to ache.

"I've got my cell." Sam offered, pulling on his jacket and gloves.

Dean nodded and then, seeing Lena wander from the room, called out to Sam quietly.

"What?" Sam frowned, crossing the room quickly.

"Be careful." Dean whispered.

"Of course." Sam smiled, frowning at the same time.

"No, I'm serious. She's packing."

"What?" Sam gasped, resisting the urge to glance behind him at Lena and seeing the concern on his brother's face. "You sure? And I thought it was a baby she was carrying."

Dean sighed loudly, "Sam …"

"Okay, okay." Sam nodded and then suddenly smiled merrily. "Good job it's me, then."

"Huh?"

"You'd be toast." Sam grinned, "Pregnant female with cub in tow."

"Oh please." Dean snorted, "Even _I_ know when to keep a safe distance."

"Sure." Sam buttoned his coat and his grin almost split his face. "Is it nice up there on planet delusion?"

"Fu - " Dean stopped himself quickly and cringed with regret as he glanced down at Morgan's sleeping form. By the time he looked back up, Sam was scrambling through the door and his chuckles following after him.

Dean relaxed back against the pillows and yawned wearily, his eyes becoming heavy as he watched the cartoons that continued to dance brightly across the TV screen.

ooooo

At first he had no idea when or for how long he had drifted off but he awoke with a start, his heart thudding against his chest. It only took a second or so for him to get his bearings and check the clock; twenty minutes had passed since Sam and Lena had left.

Then the sense that something was very wrong brought him completely alert, adrenaline flooding through him as he jumped to his feet. He crossed to his bed and grabbed the knife that rested beneath his pillow. His fingers gripping the handle tightly, Dean scanned the room and held his breath. It was then that he looked down at the rumpled blankets on Sam's bed and saw that Morgan was no longer snuggled up amid them.

"_Ring around the rosie._"

Dean gasped and edged towards the bed. Peering over the foot end he saw her sitting cross legged on the floor, rocking gently.

"_A pocket full of posey_."

"Morgan?" Dean husked, clearing his throat. "Morgan, honey?"

Morgan seemed unaware of him, arranging their leftover cookies in a perfect circle on the brown carpet. "_Ashes ashes._" She continued, humming the melody happily.

"Morgan?" Dean urged, moving closer to her. "Where is she?"

Morgan stopped rocking suddenly and lifted her head to look at Dean. "_All fall down_." She concluded, blinking heavily and her eyes turning the darkest black.

- tbc -


	9. snow trek

Sorry for the sporadic updates. Real life sucks sometimes. Hence we're here. Cathartic, isn't it? Reviews are even sweeter ... ;-)

* * *

Trudging through the fallen branches and ice-packed snow was slow-going. Sam picked his way through the wide-spaced forest trees and shivered as the wind picked up once more.

"It's not much farther." Lena offered, glancing back at him. "Just over that ridge."

Sam peered across to where she pointed and saw the forest floor dropping away. He hurried after her and took a deep breath. "So … Morgan's father …?"

Lena suddenly stopped walking and hung her head.

Sam frowned in concern and edged round to try and make out her face in the yellow light from his torch beam. He saw the withheld emotion on her pale face and closed his eyes, groaning softly. "I'm … I'm sorry." Stepping closer to her, Sam reached out a wary hand and touched her shoulder. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have - "

"Cancer."

"What?"

Lena sighed out a cloud of breath and slowly lifted her head. "He died five months ago." She watched the sorrow that filled Sam's eyes and blinked away her own tears.

"I'm so sorry."

Lena nodded her thanks, "It was hard. I mean … he was ill for so long and we always knew that there was no hope but - " She looked back down and shrugged her heavy shoulders. "It was a relief at first."

Sam took a small step back from her, his heart hammering in his ears.

"No more chemo, no more suffering …" Lena gave a slight laugh and shook her head. "And now there's just this god-awful hole inside of me."

Sam closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into tight fists.

"Shit, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." Lena observed suddenly, wiping her face and stepping past Sam. "Come on."

He could not stop the warning voices in his head, the almost constant ticking of an invisible clock that taunted him, reminding him that Dean's year was fast disappearing. His feet froze in place beneath him, his legs heavy with sudden weariness. _"There's no way out of this one. Not this time."_ Her voice echoed through his mind and filled his throat with bile.

"Sam?"

It took a moment for him to acknowledge her return and he jumped slightly as she touched his arm.

"Sam?" Lena peered up into his face and shook her head slowly. "What is it?"

"Noth - " Sam cleared his tight throat and forced a thin smile to his lips. "Nothing, let's go." He urged himself forwards and moved past her. "Let's get this done. I'm freezin' my ass off out here."

* * *

She was smiling up at him as if nothing had changed. Her large eyes were once again blue and she watched him in interest, humming merrily.

"Morgan?" Dean husked, chancing taking a step closer and edging around the foot end of the bed. "Morgan, honey?"

"Yes?" Morgan nodded, her smile faltering a little and she stopped her steady rocking. "Where's my mommy?"

"Um …" Dean could feel his body trembling with adrenaline and his heart was dancing dizzily within him. "She's gone to get Mr Pickles. Remember?"

Morgan frowned momentarily and then gave a firm nod. "We left him in the car." She uncurled her legs and slowly got to her feet.

Dean held his breath and paused at the end of the bed, watching her warily.

"Cartoons finished?" Morgan asked quietly, climbing back up onto the bed.

Suddenly realizing his defensive pose and the strange fact that he was knife-ready before a five-year-old, Dean relaxed his stance slightly. He watched her looking up at him in interest and he saw something strange in her eyes, almost as if she was studying him. Her half-smile was too mature for her delicate features and the slight tilt of her head betrayed an intelligence that was uneasily familiar. He smiled suddenly and let out a weary sigh. "You've been here all along … haven't you."

"Yes."

Dean nodded slowly, "So why reveal yourself now?"

The smile on Morgan's face grew. "Better odds."

Dean's grip tightened on the hilt of his knife and he willed his smile to stay steady, his breathing calm. "So … who are you?"

"One of many."

"Oh, come on." Dean laughed dryly, "Don't give me that riddle-crap. Just tell me your name."

She shrugged merrily, "My name is Morgan."

"Fine." Dean grated, "Why are you doing this? Why the kids?"

Morgan's smile fell away and she shook her head slowly. With a quiet sob, she looked down at her hands and gave a small shrug. "I just wanted to play."

"What?"

She lifted her head back up and blinked away tears. "They wouldn't play."

Dean snorted a small chuckle and stepped back to rest against the cabinet behind him. "No offense, little sister, but you're kinda freaky."

Morgan frowned up at him. "That's not very nice."

"Truth hurts."

"Yeah …" Morgan nodded slightly, "They told me this is what you were like."

Dean's heart double-flipped and he stood up straight once more. "They?"

"The others." Morgan confirmed, "They said you're mean."

"What?" Dean could not help but laugh, "And this coming from a demon? Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't laugh at me." Morgan whined, her face tight with emotion.

Dean quickly raised his empty hand, giving a slight nod, "Sorry." He watched her in interest, renewed fear making his legs tremble beneath him. His head span groggily and he was torn; reassured by the small size of the child before him and yet all too familiar with the power contained within her.

"They left me alone out there."

Dean saw the fear and sorrow that filled Morgan's face and frowned in intrigue.

"They told me to wait." Morgan continued, blinking away tears. "But they never came." She gave a small hiccup of a sob and shook her head sadly. "They promised they would come."

"Who?" Dean urged, stepping forward.

"It's all _your_ fault!"

She moved faster than he could have believed and he evaded too late. In a heartbeat she was on him, small hands grabbing at his throat and fingers tearing at the skin of his face. Dean instinctively fought back and managed to shove her clear, his head spinning as he watched her small form land awkwardly on the floor between the beds. For a moment he was stunned, unable to bring himself to defend against what every sense told him was nothing more than a child.

Morgan rolled over onto her hands and knees, panting hard. Her eyes were once again blacker than night and she glared up at Dean.

"Oh god." Dean husked, pulling his phone from his jeans pocket and keying in the speed dial code.

"It's_you_!" Morgan growled. "I _hate_ you."

"Tell me about it." Dean sighed. He pressed speaker on his phone and tossed the handset onto Sam's bed before turning his focus back to Morgan and watched her getting to her feet.

Dean lunged for the nearest bed and grabbed the top blanket, he saw Morgan leap for him in a blur of movement and then felt the impact of her small form against his middle. He groaned with the effort it took to simply stay upright and tried to gather the writhing child within the blanket.

"_Dean?_"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled towards the phone, grunting as a small fist slipped free from his makeshift net and slammed into his jaw.

"_Dean!"_

"Sammy! Hurry the hell back! It's here!" Dean shouted, struggling with his captive and suddenly losing his balance. "Sammy!"

* * *

The 4x4 was almost hidden under fresh snowfall, only it's rear fender and near-side tires visible amid the drift at the edge of the forest. Sam followed Lena down the bank on the opposite side of the road and skidded down the icy snow. He gasped as he watched Lena tumble before him and reached out to try and grab her.

"Shit!" Lena finally came to a stop at the edge of the road and rolled onto her knees.

"You okay?" Sam urged, sliding down towards her.

"Yeah." Lena got to her feet and brushed the snow from her trousers.

Sam scrambled across the shallowing drift and hurried to her side. "Lena?"

"I'm fine." Lena sighed, "Just not as agile as I usually am."

Sam saw her smiling up at him in slight embarrassment and he grinned merrily. "I dunno. I'd give that slalom a 5.9 at least."

"Shut up!" Lena gasped and thumped his arm.

Sam chuckled happily and headed out onto the dark road. "Come on. Let's find that bear."

Lena nodded and headed after him, rubbing at her aching hip and picking a careful way across the icy asphalt. She fumbled in her pocket for her car keys and pointed the remote towards the half buried jeep. The snow-covered vehicle bleeped in response and she met Sam beside the car.

Sam smiled and opened the rear passenger door. He reached inside and grabbed a bedraggled cloth bear from the back seat. "Mr Pickles, I presume?"

Lena glanced back at him from the front of the jeep and nodded in confirmation.

Sam tucked the bear inside his jacket and lifted a small pink rucksack from the floor. Guessing it would contain more of Morgan's valuables, he swung it over his shoulder and retreated from the car.

Lena leaned across the front seats and reached down to grab what remained of her scattered belongings from the foot-well. She then opened the glove-box and jumped slightly as a loud hissing greeted her.

"_Lena? Lena, honey, please! Come in!"_

Lena reached into the glove-box and grabbed the small radio handset. She hurriedly turned down the volume and glanced back to see Sam waiting patiently beside the rear end of the car..

"_Lena, I know you're there. You always take this damned thing with you. Please. Pick up."_

Listening to the static for a moment longer, Lena then closed her eyes and pressed the transmit button. "Jerry?" She answered quietly.

"_Lena? Oh thank god!"_

"Hey, Jerry."

'_Lenny, where've you been? Where'd you go?"_

"It's a long story." Lena replied quietly.

"_It's the kids. Isn't it. You're running away because of the kids."_

Lena swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"_Where are you, Lenny? Let me help you."_

Closing her eyes and leaning back against the front seat, Lena heard the crunching of footsteps in snow and took a deep breath.

"_Lena?"_

Lena looked up through the open door and saw Sam watching her in confusion. She shrugged slightly and raised the handset to her mouth. "I'm okay, Jerry. I found help."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay … just … be careful, honey. Please."_

"I will."

"_Fine. I'll call off the search."_

Lena laughed slightly, "Yeah, you best do that. Thanks."

"_Keep in touch, Lena. Okay?"_

"Yeah." Lena agreed and dropped the radio into her lap. She saw the questions in Sam's curious expression and gave another shrug. "Family, huh?"

Sam watched her in uncertainty, his mind racing.

"They insist on the two-way in case I'm out of cellphone range." Lena offered easily. She climbed down from the car, pocketing the radio and the other items she had gathered. She then stopped suddenly and pressed her hand into her side, hissing in pain.

"You okay?" Sam urged, moving towards her.

"Like I said." Lena smiled, steadying her breathing, "I'm not as agile as I once was."

Sam watched in concern as she made her way to the rear of the jeep and opened the back door. He saw her reach inside and hurried round to help her lift a bag down from the storage compartment.

"Thanks." Lena smiled up at him and closed the back door. "I've got all I need. Let's head back."

"Sure." Sam watched her lock up the car and frowned in thought. "It doesn't look too badly damaged." He nodded towards the front of the 4x4. "My brother could probably get it going."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "He's a total grease-monkey."

"Cool." Lena nodded, "Maybe in the morning, huh?"

Watching her cross the road back towards the plowed channels in the bank on the other side, Sam swung her bag alongside Morgan's and hurried after her. He then heard a familiar high-pitched melody and delved into his jacket for his cellphone. "Dean?"

Lena paused at the side of the road and turned back, troubled by the sudden pallor on Sam's face.

"Dean!" Sam urged in a sudden panic.

"What is it?" Lena husked in dread, watching the horror that had filled Sam's eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam's hand was shaking as he lowered the phone from his ear. "We have to hurry." He turned towards the forest and adjusted the weight of the bags on his shoulder, sighing in dismay. "Come on. We have to_hurry_!"

- tbc -


	10. trapped

Stumbling into the thick base of a tree trunk and resting for a moment, panting heavily, Lena closed her eyes and pressed her hand into her side.

"Come on!" Sam urged, returning to her and shaking his head in earnest. "We've got to hurry!"

"Go!" Lena waved weakly towards the deepening forest and groaned as she leaned her head sideways and pressed her forehead against the uneven bark.

"I can't leave you out here." Sam insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the tree. "Come on!"

"I can't!" Lena whined, taking a step away from her resting place and her knees buckling beneath her.

Sam groaned and looked about them anxiously. "Please, Lena." He hooked his arm under hers and lifted her to her feet. "You want me to carry you?" He saw the horrified look she shot up at him and could not help but smile at having guessed her reaction. "Don't think I won't." He continued softly.

"Like hell." Lena grated and began forward, wincing as she pressed at the pain in her side. "Shit!"

Sam waited beside her in worried impatience, glancing in the direction they ought to be hastily going.

"I'll be fine." Lena urged quietly, her heavy breaths clouding before her flushed face. She looked up at Sam and suddenly smiled in amusement. "Try to pick me up and I swear I'll scream." Lena then shook her head in earnest. "Please. Go see what's going on. I'll be fine."

Sam was torn. His face was tight with indecision and he watched Lena's smile waiver. Suddenly groaning with frustration, he let go of her arm and whispered an apology before heading quickly away from her.

* * *

Dean was exhausted. Leaning against the wall of the motel room, he wiped the back of one hand across his damp forehead and sighed loudly. Peering out of the window beside him, he looked out at the empty, snow-filled car park and a frown settled over his eyes.

Letting the curtain swing back across the glass, he turned back into the room and his eyes rested on the form lying across the bed next to him. He shuddered as he took in the blanket-wrapped shape and his mind was filled with the memory of finally subduing the struggling demon.

Dean's throat tightened as he recalled covering Morgan's mouth to quieten her screams and how he had been left with little choice. Nausea swirled inside him and one hand went to his stomach, his knees trembling beneath him.

It had been the only way. The only way to help her. But sensing the small child slipping into unconsciousness had been perhaps one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced. And despite knowing that it had to be done, securing her tiny form had taken every ounce of strength he had.

Hearing noise from somewhere beyond the window, Dean parted the curtains and peered outside. His heart leapt as he saw Sam skidding and slipping as he ran across the drift-framed car park. And then he could imagine his little brother's reaction to what he had done. His throat clenching, he opened the motel room door and met the icy cold with a small smile.

"Dean! Thank god!" Sam sighed in relief, hurrying over to his brother and sliding in his haste on the icy car park.

"Sam." Dean nodded a brief greeting and stepped clear of the entrance, seeing his brother peer inside and cringing as Sam gasped in shock.

"Shit …" Sam hurried inside and crouched down beside the narrow bed, pulling the blanket back from Morgan's still face. "Did you see it?"

Dean shook his head, "She's possessed, Sammy. It was in her all along."

"What?" Sam glanced back, horrified, realizing quickly what had happened.

"God, Sam ..." Dean whispered, shaking his head in earnest, his voice thinning. "I had to."

Sam nodded slowly, now noticing the scratches on Dean's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Wait … " Sam was back on his feet and his frown shadowing his frightened eyes. "But - " He stepped back towards the door, peering down at the ground.

"It's still there." Dean nodded and then shrugged towards the open connection to the two motel rooms. "We forgot the partition door."

"Oh god …"

"I think I know now why those other children got sick." Dean continued. "It must be the possession. It infects them somehow."

Sam nodded slowly, "So you haven't exorcised - ?"

Dean's face tightened with emotion and it was enough of an answer.

"That's probably wise." Sam offered quietly. "At least until we know just what we're dealing with."

"She's okay. I think."

Sam quickly took in the room, looking urgently around them. With a sigh, he hurried over to his bag and fumbled through it's varied contents.

"Where's Lena?"

Glancing back, Sam watched Dean waiting by the door and frowned in concern. "She told me to go ahead. We should have enough time to - " Stopping suddenly, he smiled and lifted the marker pen from his bag.

Dean wandered across the room, intrigued. He then watched in understanding, his face lightening a little, as Sam climbed onto the bed beside Morgan's bundled form and balanced carefully on the edge of the mattress as he stretched his arms upwards.

One palm pressed into the plastered ceiling for extra balance, Sam frowned in concentration and began to draw on the ceiling.

"That's my geek boy." Dean observed under his breath.

The symbol complete, Sam leapt down and straightened his jacket, sighing in relief. Paused in thought for a second, absorbing the turn of events, he then heard the crunch of rapid footfalls in the snow and his heart sank. Looking out beyond Dean and seeing her hurrying towards them, he clenched his fists in dread. He then watched his brother realize Lena was approaching and saw the sorrow that filled Dean's face.

"What happened?" Lena demanded breathlessly, her face flushed with exhaustion, "Where's my daughter?"

Dean stepped into the doorway to block her view of the room and raised his hands in a gesture of calm. "Listen, she's okay but - "

"But what?" Lena shouted, running up to him and trying to move past him and enter the motel room. "Where is she? Where's Morgan?"

Dean was aware of Sam stepping up close beside him and glanced at him hesitation, shaking his head as he turned back. "She'll be okay, Lena. I promise."

"What?" Lena shoved Dean hard and forced her way between them both.

Dean stumbled back away from the door and closed his eyes as he heard the scream that caught in Lena's throat.

"Morgan! Baby?"

Sam could feel tears stinging his eyes as he turned back into the room and saw Lena. She was perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed beside the still form, desperately pulling at the ropes that bound her daughter but the knots were firm and refused to budge.

"Morgan!" Lena sobbed, falling across the bundle and stroking her daughter's face with trembling fingers. "My god … what have you done to her?"

"Please, Lena …" Sam stepped towards her, "You have to understand - "

"Understand?" Lena echoed in a choked whisper, keeping her back to Sam and her focus on her daughter. "Sure … I understand …"

"No, Lena, please. We can help Morgan, I swear. She'll be okay." Sam reached her side and found himself now unable to look at the small child tied still amid blanket and ropes.

"Oh, baby … "

"Listen, Lena … " Sam leaned down and carefully put his hand on her arm.

"Back off!" Lena was on her feet and spun at him faster than he had a chance to react to.

Sam gasped and froze instantly, holding his breath as he found himself staring down the barrel of a standard issue police revolver.

"I don't know who the _fuck_ you are but you stay _away_ from my daughter!" Lena ordered, anger reddening her cheeks and bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

Sam raised his hands slowly and took a step back. He heard noise behind him and saw Lena quickly glance towards the door.

"Sam?"

"Stay back, Dean." Sam ordered calmly, "It's okay."

Lena watched Sam warily, keeping her aim steady, and reached into her pocket to pull out the radio handset.

"Wait!" Sam's heart was in his throat and he shook his head in earnest. "Please. Listen to me. The thing that killed those kids is here, okay? And it will harm Morgan unless you let us help her."

Lena frowned in confusion and held the radio down at her side. "What do you mean?"

"Just … please … let me explain." Sam continued quietly. He chanced taking a step forward and lowered his hands.

"Sam!"

Sam shook his head quickly and waved off his brother's concern. "Please, Lena." He continued, "You know I'm telling the truth. You _saw_ it."

Lena gave a slight sob and shook her head. "I'm not listening to any more of this crap!" She waved her gun with a determined sigh. "Untie her." Lena glanced at Dean and her frown grew. "Untie my daughter or I'll plug him, I swear."

Dean groaned in dismay and crossed the room, shooting his brother a quick '_I'm not taking that chance again' _. He was aware of Sam shaking his head in disagreement but the gun trained on Sam held much more sway as far as he was concerned. He grabbed his knife from the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed beside Morgan's bound form.

"Hurry!" Lena barked angrily.

Sam looked on in dismay as his brother sliced through the ropes and unwound the blankets that wrapped Morgan. He watched as Dean untwisted the blankets and revealed Morgan's unmoving but unharmed form.

"She's okay, Lena." Dean offered quietly, moving away from the bed and watching the gun that was shakily aimed at his brother. "I promise. I haven't hurt her."

Confused and trembling with the new tears that threatened, Lena glanced at her daughter and could see her resting as if asleep. She then saw Morgan move and heard a gentle contented murmur.

"The spirit you saw." Sam began carefully, "It's a demon. And it's inside Morgan."

Lena's body shook with a sob of terror and she spun back to Sam, her eyes full of fear. "What?"

"We know how to get rid of it, Lena. We want to help."

Lena studied him for a moment, taking in his earnest expression and putting together the pieces from the conversations they had shared. She closed her eyes and lowered her gun, fresh tears falling.

Sam's shoulders sank and he sighed out the breath he had been holding. Crossing the small distance between them, he wrapped his arms around Lena's trembling shoulders and held her close.

"What's happening?" Lena cried quietly, pressing her face into his chest.

Sam rested his cheek against the top of her head and gave a her a gentle squeeze. It was hard to stand close to her with the bulk of her abdomen between them and he leaned back after a moment. "It'll be okay. I promise." He turned and watched his brother hovering uneasily beside the bed.

Dean was obviously keeping his gaze away from the bundle on the bed and his face was troubled as he met Sam's concerned eyes.

"You called Bobby?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean nodded, "He's on his way. He's also guessing we can't exorcise it because that's what'll make her sick."

"Mmm." Sam frowned in thought.

Lena stepped back from Sam and sat back on the bed beside her daughter, reaching out to stroke Morgan's hair gently. She avoided looking at Dean as she turned back to Sam. "So … what now?"

Sam pulled a chair out from beside the table and straddled it backwards, crossing his arms over the back and resting his chin on his arms. "Hmm …"

Dean sat down on the foot end of the empty bed and shook his head sadly. "You know … I don't think it just takes on the form of a child … I think it _is _a child." He shrugged slightly and gave a small sigh. "It said it was waiting for someone or got left behind or something."

"Shit …" Sam considered this for a moment and sat upright, dragging a hand across his face. "So we're supposed to believe it was just looking for company?"

"I guess."

"It still has to be sent back. Regardless."

Dean studied his brother's worried face for a moment and then managed a small smile. "Yeah. I know."

"Sent back where?" Lena asked quietly.

Sam looked over at her and watched her wiping her tear-stained face with her hands. He shrugged and glanced at the still unmoving form of her daughter. "Back to hell."

Lena stared up at him in horror for a second and then nodded slowly. "So. What? We need to go to a priest, or something?"

"Or something." Dean answered quietly, noting the way she still did not turn to him. "Our friend is on his way. This is different to the other times we've done this. He'll know what to do."

"Other times?" Lena echoed in confusion. She then gasped and looked between the two of them in wonder, as if suddenly seeing them for the first time. "My god, who are you?"

"People that can help." Sam urged quietly, "Please. You have to believe me."

Dean watched her confusion turn to dread and slowly got to his feet, sure that she was about to take aim at his brother once more. He could all but hear the reassuring calm coming off his brother in waves and desperately hoped that Sam's dewy-eyed technique would win through but something about her stance told otherwise.

"You lied." Lena breathed.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"But …" Lena's frightened eyes moved back and forth between them. "Why?"

"Same reason you didn't tell us you're a police officer." Sam answered evenly.

"Shit …" Lena was on her feet once more and turned away from them, edging around the bed. She clutched her head in her hands and gave a loud groan.

Dean closed his eyes and could feel his own pulse thudding in his ears. This was not good. Not good at all. Swallowing back the bile in his throat, he stepped closer to his brother and watched Lena warily, sure she was more of a danger to them than Sam seemed to acknowledge.

"Look …" Lena dropped her hands at her side, her grip on her gun relaxed a little, and turned back. The single bed between her and the two brothers still holding the unmoving form of her daughter and she glanced down at Morgan briefly, her face full of fear. "I don't understand what's happening here and …" She cleared her tight throat and fresh tears threatened. "Just let us go. Please?"

"But we can help." Sam urged.

Lena considered this for a moment and then shook her head slowly. "No … "

"M-momm-my?"

The three of them spun to look at Morgan, a collective gasp of both relief and dread moving through the room. The small child blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up, her head swaying groggily as she searched the room.

"Mommy?"

"Baby!" Lena sighed in relief, moving quickly towards her daughter. She smiled in delight as Morgan held up her arms and shuffled across to the edge of the bed. Something then stopped the child and she was pulled back as if tethered by an invisible harness. Lena hissed in anger and spun back towards the two brothers, fury lighting up her weary face.

Sam was on his feet in a heartbeat and kicked over the chair in his haste. Backing away, he stared at Lena in fright.

"Son of a - " Dean managed in a whisper, watching in disbelief as Lena's eyes then faded back from black to their original brown.

"Mommy!" Morgan wailed, straining against the unseen force that trapped her on the bed.

"Free her." Lena ordered quietly, raising her arm and once more taking aim at Sam. "Now!"

Sam was breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support. "I left you out there." He husked, "Oh god, I left you alone. I'm so sorry."

Glancing at the still struggling child and her anger growing, Lena advanced on the stunned men. "I said let her go!"

"You know we can't do that." Dean replied calmly, his face expressionless as he held her gaze.

Lena looked between the two of them, her frown deepening as she seemingly weighed up her options.

Dean chanced looking over his shoulder at his brother and his heart sank as he saw the sorrow and guilt that filled Sam's face. As he turned back, he was unprepared for the speed at which Lena launched herself at him.

Sam cried out a warning but it was too late. He could only watch as Lena flew at his brother and in a split second had grabbed Dean's left wrist, spun him round and twisted his arm up behind his back.

Hissing in protest and his face full of pain, Dean paused a moment too long. Distracted by the bulk of Lena's pregnancy and wary of a defensive move causing her harm, he was too easy to overcome. Finding himself caught with one arm pinned behind him, his left shoulder screaming with pain, he then gasped as Lena threw her free arm across his neck and yanked him backwards.

Being shorter than Dean meant she had to arch his back and Lena pulled him into her, almost to the point where his lax knees could not keep his balance and he had no choice but to lean into her. Groaning in pain and instinctively reaching up for her arm, Dean coughed from the pressure on his throat.

"No!" Sam moved towards them and quickly held up his hands. "Please!" He edged towards the bed, aware of Lena watching his every move. "I'll let her go. Okay?"

Stars dancing in his vision and his back aching from the awkward stance, Dean watched in dismay as Sam grabbed the chair from the floor and swung it upwards. One of the chair legs struck the ceiling, plaster and dust raining down.

The pentagram was broken and a trembling, tearful Morgan slid down from the bed. She staggered across to her mother and threw her arms around Lena's leg, crying loudly.

"There." Sam breathed, setting the chair down beside him. "Now let my brother go."

Lena laughed softly, "Yeah, right." She shook her head and tightened her hold. "I've got a tiger by the tail. There's no way I'm letting go."

"Please!"

"And what assurance can you give me that we can just leave?" Lena countered harshly.

"My word." Sam replied.

"Sorry." Another small laugh and suddenly Lena's eyes were dark and empty. "I need a little more than that."

Sam's heart was pounding in his ears and he looked on warily as Lena released her arm from across Dean's throat.

Dean sighed in relief and coughed dryly, still struggling with the awkward position she held him in. He then saw sudden fear in his brother's face and gasped as he felt a sharp jab in his lower back. With barely time for him to realize what was happening, the room was filled with the sudden loud clap of a gunshot and he was then released. Losing his balance and toppling backwards, Dean fell to the carpet with a thud, his head slamming into the floor and the world fading to black.

- tbc -


	11. ambush

Some of you seem confused. my Beta still thinks it makes sense. maybe it'll all come right in the end ... which is in sight now.

Cookies for the reviewers. you make it so much more fun to be here xx

* * *

The snow started to give up its relentless efforts to bury the motel and the blizzard thinned, the wind dropping away. In the silence at the forest edge, the sudden clap of a gunshot was unmistakable.

Running to the large windows of the bar, the few lingering patrons looked out onto the small complex with baited breath. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and beginning to wonder if the sound had not been what they had first dreaded, they started to relax.

Releasing his grip on the hidden shotgun nestled under the eaves of the wide wooden bar, the young bartender instead stepped towards the phone. His heart in his throat, he reached for the handset and then spun as the door to the bar was flung open.

"What was that?" Jeff urged breathlessly, "Where did that come from?" He scanned the frightened faces of his guests, watching them huddle towards the bar. "Luke?"

The bartender shook his head quickly, glad for the comforting presence of his grey-haired boss. "It sounded like it came from the motel."

"Great." Jeff sighed and glanced back at the long line of rooms across the car park from them. Clenching his fists tightly and seemingly at a loss, he then suddenly paused and closed his eyes.

Luke looked on in concern and edged along the bar towards Jeff. "Boss?"

"It's okay." With a gentle nod, Jeff looked back and smiled calmly. "Did you call 911?"

"I was about to - "

"No!"

"What?" Luke gasped, "Boss, it sounded like - "

"It was nothing." Jeff urged, his smile growing as he addressed his guests. "Have a last one on the house, folks. Sorry for the disruption."

Luke kept his gaze on his retreating boss, his heart racing. He was then aware of the guests gathering across the bar from him and he forced a smile to his lips.

Jeff closed the door to the bar and stepped out into the lamp-lit car park. The bright orange glow of the street lights twinkled on the fresh layer of snow and he glanced out across the soft white covering. Seeing the tracks leading from the road towards the nearest door, his smile returned and he altered course towards the room.

Pausing for a second to listen to the odd sounds from within the room, Jeff then raised his hand and rapped lightly on the door. Movement and voices beyond the wood suddenly ceased and he frowned in interest.

"Who is it?"

"Management." Jeff replied softly, "Is everything okay?"

There was a hushed expletive and the sound of hurried tidying. Then gentle footfalls on carpet and the door was opened a crack.

"We're fine. Thanks."

Jeff nodded slowly. "Good." He smiled thinly, "Sam. Isn't it?"

"Er … yeah."

Holding the young man's nervous gaze and trying to peer past him, Jeff gave a loud sigh. "Look, Sam. I don't want any trouble, okay?"

"Y-yes, sir. Absolutely. We're no trouble." Sam urged quickly, shooting a brief smile of assurance.

Sensing the boy's impatience and barely hidden anxiety, Jeff's smile grew and he reached out a hand to gently press on the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." Sam shrugged, holding onto the door tightly and reluctant to allow it to open any further.

"Okay, enough games." Jeff sighed, his smile dropping away. With a sudden shove, he opened the door with such force that Sam was flung backwards and stumbled to keep his balance.

Sam's back met the wall behind him hard and he was stunned for a moment. He turned back to Jeff and stared in horror as both recognition and anger crossed the elder man's flushed face.

"You ..." Lena breathed.

Sam span towards her voice and watched her stand slowly from her huddled position on the side of the bed.

"It was a simple task." Jeff began calmly. "Retrieve the child. That was all you had to do."

"I know! And that was exactly what I was doing, sir, I just - "

"Enough!" Throwing his hand into the air, Jeff flicked his wrist and a sudden gust of wind blew into the room. Snow and dirt were whipped up into the air around him and he stepped over the threshold.

Sam glanced down at the scattered remains of the salt barrier and gasped in fright. Tightening his grip on the gun in his hand, he raised his arm and pulled back the hammer with his thumb. His finger pressing on the trigger, he then cried out in shock as the colt was ripped from his hand.

Jeff caught the flying gun deftly and peered at the bronze-brown barrel in interest. "Ah … the legendary Colt." He turned to Sam and gave a small chuckle. "You don't know how much of a pain in the ass this damned thing has been."

Fear and anger pulling at Sam's pale features, he shook his head slowly. "Wh-who are you?"

His smile lingering, Jeff looked away from Sam and his bright eyes scanned the room. "Oh dear …" Moving towards the end of the bed nearest the door, Jeff clicked his tongue in false sympathy. "Looks like your brother got in the way." He glanced back at Sam. "Again."

Sam gasped, "You stay away from - " An unseen force slammed into his chest and pinned him against the wall. Struggling for a moment, Sam then relaxed and glared furiously at the greying man. "I swear …" He husked, "Don't you touch him."

"What? And collect his soul a few months too soon?" Jeff laughed softly, "Please. Your combined suffering while time ticks relentlessly by is just too delightful to end prematurely."

Blinking away tears and unable to do anything but watch, Sam followed Jeff as he moved around the bed.

"What a mess." Jeff sighed, looking up from Dean's crumpled form on the floor and his gaze resting on Lena. "Never send a woman to do a man's job, eh?"

Lena visibly tensed in defiance and glared up at Jeff.

"So." Jeff reached up towards her shoulder and wiped his fingers on the damp edges of the small hole in her jumper. "This is why you failed?" He looked up into her face and frowned slightly. "Or did your emotions get the better of you once again, child?"

"No, sir. I - "

"Silence!"

Sam gasped as Lena flinched away from Jeff and looked down at the floor in sorrow. His heart racing and his mind unable to fathom the scene playing out before him, Sam then noticed Morgan and his skin ran cold. She was looking up at Jeff in open admiration, her hands clasped in eager anticipation.

"And how are you, little one?" Jeff cooed, bowing slightly as he addressed the small child standing behind Lena.

Morgan smiled up at Jeff in delight and nodded quickly.

"Did I not tell you we would come for you, child?"

Another excited nod and Morgan laughed happily. "Are we leaving now?"

"Indeed." Jeff held out his hand and grinned merrily as the small child instantly grabbed his fingers and hurried close to him.

Sam watched Jeff lead Morgan across the room and groaned in dismay. He glanced across at Lena and frowned as he saw her shoulders shaking and her head bowed wearily.

"Mommy?" Morgan had paused at the door and was pulling back against Jeff's grip.

"Mmm." Jeff nodded slowly and let out a heavy sigh. "Mommy just needs to find something a little more suitable to wear."

"It seemed the best choice at the time." Lena defended unhappily.

"Go." Jeff ordered with impatience.

Sam looked on with something of a morbid fascination as Lena's legs buckled and she threw back her head to scream at the ceiling. Her body convulsed as the black cloud-like form flowed from her mouth and tore out of the room before she then collapsed to the floor and lay still.

"And you …?"

Turning to see Jeff staring evenly at him, Sam swallowed back the angry retort that sprung to his lips.

"Follow us or try to track us in any way …" Jeff smiled and nodded towards the crumpled forms on the carpet. "And I'll rethink the notion of shipping your brother downstairs ahead of schedule."

Aware of Jeff staring in expectation of some sort of acknowledgment, Sam gave a firm nod. He then heard the annoyed grumble of his brother starting to come round and he held his breath, willing Dean to just lie still. But Jeff had noticed the movement and stepped back into the room.

"Yeah. Like I can trust the word of a Winchester." Jeff grinned. And lifted the Colt.

"No!" Sam yelled in protest but it was too late and the air cracked with the loud shot.

Smiling in contentment, Jeff lowered the smoking gun. "Just to give us a head start." He offered and strode from the room.

The door slammed shut seemingly of its own accord and the invisible force pinning Sam in place suddenly vanished. His knees buckled and for a moment he thought he would slump to the floor but adrenaline quickly kicked in.

Moving away from the wall in a hurry, Sam flopped down onto his knees beside his brother and grabbed Dean's shoulders to give him a rough shake.

"Come on! Wake up, dammit!" Sam choked. "Dean!"

- tbc -


	12. trauma

Something was wrong. He could not quite put his finger on what it was but something was very definitely out of balance. He lay still for a moment and tried to think back, tried to work out what was out of place.

It was that nasty pit-of-the-stomach dread that came so easily at some moments. As if he had parked his car in the rough end of town and now could not recall if had locked her doors. Or he had left a motel room after breakfast and was now unsure if he had turned off the stove.

Voices. Somewhere off to the side of him had been voices. Distant and muffled as if shielded by cotton wool. He had tried to focus, tried to listen, and turned his head towards the sound. Beside him the ruffled covers of a small bed blocked his view and his frown deepened; why was he on the floor?

His heart was pounding, adrenaline pooling somewhere deep inside, but his limbs were heavy and uncertainty lingered. Frustration surged and he opened his eyes, hoping to find a clue as to what needed sorting.

Before him was a low ceiling, it's once white paint now cracked and tobacco stained. He frowned and searched the aging plaster, his eyes resting on a missing chunk of ceiling and then the scribbled form of a familiar pattern. A vague memory stirred and he frowned in interest, staring at the sharp angles of the five pointed star.

Lifting his head a little to try and fathom his predicament, movement jarred torn nerve endings and made his already dizzy mind swirl. Swallowing back the nauseating urge to cry out in pain, he suddenly remembered in agonizing clarity hearing the loud clap of a gunshot and feeling the thud against his leg. He let his head thump back against the thin carpet and grunted in dismay. "Shit …" His voice sounded strange and he sighed out a groan, his muzzy head swimming. "Sonofa - "

The somewhat muted sound of a door slamming made him jump, startled, and fresh pain flooded through him, released in a strangled sob. He choked on the bile in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut tight, not daring to breathe in case even this made the pain worsen.

"Dean!"

Something landed beside him and nudged his raised knee, shooting daggers of agony up into his hip. "God - "

"Dean!"

Hands on his thigh pressed against torn flesh and screaming nerves and he barked out a shout of protest.

"Oh god oh god oh god - !"

"Sam?" Dean husked, suddenly recognizing the panicked voice above him. He reached out a heavy arm and his hand found Sam's jacket, grabbing a fistful and holding on tightly. More movement against the top of his leg and he sobbed loudly. "Sammy, don't!"

"I've got to stop this bleeding." Sam argued hurriedly.

"No!" Dean lifted his head again and his shoulders left the floor, the sudden strain only intensifying the fire that burned through his right thigh. "Shit!"

"I know I know." Sam soothed, one hand leaving the attempts to press against the wound and gently resting on his brother's shoulder.

Dean grabbed at Sam's wrist and clenched it tightly, desperately. "Sam - ?"

"It's okay." Sam replied quietly. "Lie still. It's okay."

Opening his eyes and blinking as improving clarity of thought only made the pounding in his head seem louder, Dean turned and saw his brother's anxious face. "Sam?"

"Hey," Sam's gaze shifted away from the gunshot and he smiled in relief. "There you are. God, Dean, you scared me."

"What?"

"You were out of it." Sam explained, his voice tight as he groaned in dismay and blinked back sudden tears. "It's a little early for all this, okay? You've got a few months of putting up with me, yet. You hear me?" Sam looked back at Dean's leg and shook his head slightly. "Fuck … this is bad."

"I hit my head ... I think ..." Dean frowned in confusion and cleared his dry throat. "She … she shot me …?"

"No. Jeff did."

"What?" He watched his brother nodding in sad confirmation. "Why - ?"

Sam sighed and his shoulders sank heavily. "It's a long story."

"But - " Dean tensed suddenly and reached his free hand down towards his leg, his grip on his brother's wrist tightening. "Don't - !"

"Dean, I've gotta stop this bleeding. I'm sorry." Sam offered hurriedly, pulling his hand free and pressing one of the thin complimentary towels harder against the wound at the top of Dean's thigh. "Shit, this is so fucked up. And it's my fault. I mean, I left Lena alone out there. I should have known better. What with everything that's happened and after all we've seen - "

"Sam - !"

"And then when he came to the door, I should have guessed. I should have shot first and torn myself up about it later." He gave a small laugh at the notion and shook his head slowly. "It's what you would have done. Right?"

"Sam? What - ?"

Sam paused for breath and glanced back at his brother's face. Dean was too pale for his liking and sweat glistened across his tight forehead. He reached up and pressed his fingers under Dean's chin, feeling a strong but fast pulse beneath the skin.

"Where's Morgan?" Dean asked quietly, frowning up at his brother, "Is she okay?"

Keeping his focus on the still bleeding wound, Sam shook his head. "He took her."

"What?" Dean levered himself up on one elbow and tried to peer around the bottom of the bed, hissing as pain seared through is leg. With a grunt of annoyance, he fell back and flopped his free arm over his face. "Dude, this sucks!"

"Yeah, I know." Sam moved closer and watched in concern as Dean's arm slipped back to the floor and he blinked up at Sam, his face full of pain. "It's my fault." Sam breathed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Dean urged quietly, reaching up to grab Sam's shoulder. "Don't, Sammy."

"I saw my chance and grabbed the Colt. I just wanted to stun her, make her stop. She had a gun at your back and - " Sam sighed wearily, "I should have known that others would come. I should have known."

"Sammy." Dean urged quietly.

Sam gave a small nod and turned his attention back to the now blood-wet towel, groaning in dismay. He lifted the once white cotton to see the still oozing hole in Dean's bloodied jeans, the movement making his brother shudder and the fingers gripping his shoulder sink into his flesh. "This isn't stopping." Sam observed.

Dean flinched with each slight wipe of the towel and bit back on a sob, his bottom lip tight between his teeth. He then gasped and stared up at Sam. "Is Morgan okay?"

"Hey?" Sam frowned and dropped the sodden towel onto the carpet, his heart racing as he watched his brother panting with sudden panic. "I told you, Dean. I don't know."

"Shit ..."

Taking a deep breath, Sam rolled onto his knees and straightened up. He grabbed at his belt and unbuckled it with shaking, bloodstained fingers.

"Sam? Where's Morgan?" Dean repeated, sighing as he relaxed back against the floor and closed his eyes. "Oh god … I had to … I had to make her be still … oh god …"

"Hey." Sam slid his belt free of his jeans and dropped it beside him, leaning over his brother and pressing one hand against Dean's chest. "You did what you had to, okay?"

Dean turned his head and blinked wearily, trying to keep his focus on Sam. "Yeah." He managed.

Lifting the worn leather belt from the floor, Sam looped it around Dean's thigh and slipped the end back through the buckle. "I gotta do this, Dean." He glanced back at his brother's tired face and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." He snapped the belt tight and pulled it hard.

"SONofa - !" Dean threw out his hands and rolled his shoulders up from the floor, trying to grab at the tourniquet. He then fell back and arched his neck, struggling to breathe against the pain that seemed to fill his entire being.

"I'm sorry." Sam fastened the buckle and moved back up beside his brother's arm. "Dean?"

"Shit - " Dean curled around the pain in his leg, knocking his head against Sam's knee and then resting there for a moment. "Oh god - " His breath caught in his throat as he sobbed quietly.

"Easy." Sam patted Dean's shoulder gently. "Lie still."

"I can't - " Dean rolled back and covered his face with his hands, panting hard. "I can't breathe. God. It hurts, Sammy!"

"I know. Lie still." Sam eased back and timidly checked the tourniquet, glad to see the bleeding had been successfully stopped.

Dean groaned and suddenly slid his hands to the floor, leaning up on his elbows and letting his head fall back as he tried to catch his breath. He shakily sat up and heaved himself back towards the small locker that separated the beds, falling back against it with a grunt of pain.

"No. Come on. Lie Still."

Shaking his head and finally taking a deep breath, Dean peered down at his bloodied jeans. He stared at the small hole part-hidden beneath the leather belt and swallowed back the bile in his throat. Somehow looking at the wound made it seem more real and the burning pain suddenly intensified. He closed his eyes and let his head flop back, wincing as he met the wooden locker with a thud.

"Dean!" Sam urged, his voice tight. "Come on, man. Take it easy."

"I - " Dean tensed against a wave of pain and sobbed out the breath that he held. "Sam - "

Sam watched in dread as his brother sank against the locker, his shoulders dropping and his head rolling to the side. "Dean!" He scrambled forward and grabbed Dean's shoulders to give him a gentle shake. "No! Stay with me. Open your eyes. Please!"

Dean gave a slight moan and blinked his eyes open. He tried to focus on Sam but then sighed weakly and his heavy lids closed.

"Dean!"

"Lay him down."

With a gasp, Sam spun and watched Lena slowly sitting up. He saw her press her hand into her head and pause for a moment to allow her apparent headache to pass. Knowing that feeling all too well and suddenly lost in the nightmare of that experience, he frowned in concern.

"He needs to lie flat." Lena repeated, nodding towards Dean. "Raise his leg and lower his head."

Sam sighed and grabbed Dean's feet, painfully aware of the lack of response as he pulled Dean away from the locker.

"Did you call 911?"

Gently easing his brother's all too quiet form down to the floor and timidly checking his pulse, Sam shook his head in reply.

"What?" Lena swung her legs out from underneath her and leaned back against the side of the bed. Catching her breath, she frowned over at Sam. "Why not?"

"They'll not get here in this weather."

Lena nodded slowly, "And you can't risk the police attending."

"It's a long story." Sam confirmed.

"What a mess."

"You can say that again." He husked, leaning over Dean to check on him once more.

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

Sam looked back up at her and saw the tears that gathered. "It wasn't you."

"But I knew what was happening."

Sam shuddered and turned away. He knew just how she was feeling and it had taken him a long time to even begin to forget.

"Where's Morgan?"

Closing his eyes and his chest aching with sorrow, Sam had no idea how to reply. He heard the gasp of shock and the start of her gentle sobbing but he kept his focus on his brother, trying to stay calm.

"We have to go after them!" Lena announced suddenly, dragging herself to her feet and perching on the edge of the bed for a moment. She took a deep breath and wiped her face, wincing as pain shot through her arm.

Sam glanced behind and watched her cover the graze with her hand, remembering how he had snuck the Colt from the bag and for a second had wondered if just wounding her would be enough. The memory of actually considering aiming a fatal shot brought bile to his throat and he shuddered in revulsion.

"We can't follow them."

"What?" Lena demanded.

"At least …" Sam sat back on his heels and closed his eyes. He dragged his arm across his wet forehead and took a deep breath. "At least not until reinforcements get here."

His brother then murmured beside him and he looked down at Dean's prone form, seeing his face tighten as consciousness returned.

"He needs a hospital." Lena offered.

"I know." Sam checked his watch. "Our friend should be here soon."

Lena frowned in concern and swallowed back further tears. "And then what?"

"We'll get you to safety."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I need to find Morgan and - "

"Fine."

Lena watched him nodding wearily and she frowned in concern. She edged along the bed towards him and swallowed back tears. "Listen … for what it's worth … thank you."

Sam looked up at her and gave a slight nod. He then shrugged and looked back down at his brother, leaning closer to check the wound. He loosened the belt for a moment to allow blood flow back into Dean's leg, remembering his basic field medicine amid the noise of his panicked thoughts.

Lena sighed and looked away, her eyes resting on the small cloth rabbit that lay across the pillow beside her. With a trembling hand she reached out and grabbed the teddy, clutching it against her chest.

Sam pulled the tourniquet back tight and winced as he heard Dean's quiet groan of protest. He leaned down closer to him and checked the pulse at his brother's neck.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, distracted.

Lena nodded slowly and got to her feet. She wandered back towards the partition door and wiped her face. "I'm sorry." Glancing back, she watched Sam kneeling beside his brother and noted his lack of response, her shoulders sinking as she left the room.

"Bobby's on his way, Dean." Sam offered quietly, resting his hand on his brother's chest and blinking back tears. "Please. Just hold on."

- tbc -


	13. instant replay

She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Moving through to the adjoining motel room, she sank onto the generous double bed and let a heavy sigh waft through her dry lips.

Her head was swimming and her body ached. Not just from the throbbing graze on the top of her arm. This was a whole-body weariness, a fatigue that sat heavily on her shoulders and made her want to curl up and forget everything.

She had felt this way before. A few days after Morgan had come screaming into the world. Tired and bruised and suddenly faced with the enormity of motherhood, she had slowly curled in on herself. And were it not for the astute mind of her visiting aunt, she would have been lost to the world for good.

Her chest was tight with grief and fear as the first tears rolled down her cheeks and she lay back across the bed. At a loss as to what the hell she was supposed to do and bewildered by the unbelievable events of the past few hours, she could sense despair perched beside her patiently.

"Dean? Dean! Come on, man. Stay with me!"

Turning her head towards Sam's panicked voice, Lena watched him trying to rouse his rapidly worsening brother.

And the sight made her shudder; even if it was safe to call in the troops, they would never get here in time. She had seen the gunshot wound in Dean's thigh and knew it was fatal. The gentle pulse of bright arterial blood had quickly soaked the towel Sam had tried to stem it with and even a tourniquet would not be of much use. A few pints would pass through the ruptured femoral artery in minutes and Dean would soon be past the point of no return.

Closing her eyes, Lena suddenly recalled the odd sensation of something - or someone - filling her being and blackening her vision. Conscious but somehow no longer in control, she had watched herself threatening Sam, felt anger grow from an unknown source and had been ready to kill Dean. It frightened her that - even now - she could feel no remorse for her actions. She had been protecting her daughter and there was nothing she was not prepared to do.

Not that it had done any good; Morgan was gone. The reality of the situation slammed into her and she closed her eyes, a gentle sob trembling through her and rocking the soft bed.

"Lena?"

Movement beside her and the sudden grip of a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Lena!"

Taking a deep breath and groaning out a weary sigh, Lena kept her eyes closed and shook her head slowly. "It's pointless, Sam. It's over."

"What? What do you mean?"

Moaning in response to his urgent nudging at her arm, Lena tried to shrug from his grip. "Leave me alone."

"No. Come on. Get up."

"I'm tired."

"Sure. But you can't lie here. Please. Get up."

"No." Lena grumbled, frowning in annoyance as his cold hand rested for a moment on her forehead and then his fingers gently probed back through her hair.

"Did you hit your head?" Sam urged.

Lena's frown deepened. "What?" She rolled away from him slightly and suddenly shivered, her teeth tapping together. "I'm cold."

"Hardly surprising."

"What?" Lena blinked open her eyes and looked up at Sam's concerned face. Her vision danced groggily around her and she swallowed back sudden nausea.

Sam smiled broadly, apparently relieved that she was staring up at him, and the warm concern in his eyes suddenly became mirth as his smile grew. "Well, you are lying in the snow."

"Huh?" Lena gave another shiver and gasped slightly. Her gaze moving past Sam, she saw the ceiling of the motel room had gone and she found herself staring up at the bright stars of the night sky. "But …"

"You fell." Sam offered softly, renewed concern fading his smile. "Remember?"

"I did …?" Lena leaned up on one elbow and heard the crunch of her bed moving under her. Spreading her fingers, feeling the gloves that had not been there a moment ago, she found not blankets and mattress but the sandy softness of snow. Blinking in confusion, she looked around them and saw the motel room had faded away, the walls replaced on one side with a bank of trees and a narrow slush-lined road crossing where the door had once been.

"Easy." Sam helped her sit up and pressed his hand into her back to steady her. "You okay? You took quite a tumble."

Still taking in the scene around her, Lena's eyes rested on the snow-covered 4x4 that was parked oddly at the side of the road, part of a tree trunk embedded into the front fender.

"Lena?"

She flicked her gaze back to Sam and gave another frightened gasp. "But I was - I mean - we were - I don't understand." She closed her eyes and lifted a snowy glove to her head, sighing in confused dismay. "This can't be happening …"

"Hey. It's okay." Sam gently stroked his hand back and forth across her back. "You just got the wind knocked out of you. You'll be okay."

Lena lifted her head back up and gave a skeptical nod.

"Come on." Sam got to his feet and stooped to hold his hands out in front of her. "Let's get you up before you get soaked. It's damned cold out here."

Grabbing onto Sam's wrists and groaning with the effort, Lena let Sam pull her up to stand shakily amid the snow drift. She let him guide her across the empty road and she leaned against her jeep for a moment while she sought out the key from her coat pocket.

Sam opened the passenger door and steadied Lena as she climbed up into the jeep and slumped into the seat. She was still a little dazed and it concerned him but there were no obvious injuries. Sure she had simply been stunned, there was still nonetheless a nagging sense of caution that worried him; she had taken so long to respond and had been so confused for a while there.

Happy that Lena was safe for the moment, Sam returned to the task at hand and moved towards the rear of the car. He opened the back door and leaned inside, smiling as he grabbed a moth-eaten cloth bunny from the back seat. A small pink rucksack lay in the foot-well and he lifted it out, tucking the teddy into the open main section.

"I found Mr Pickles." Sam announced merrily, shutting the door and swerving away from the snow that fell from the roof of the car. He stepped back up beside Lena and watched her for a moment.

"Mr Pickles … ?" Lena echoed in a whisper, turning to look at Sam. "Shit!" She gasped and looked around them in sudden alarm. "That's right! We were off to get our stuff." She looked back inside the car and sighed loudly. "Of course. We came here and that's when I heard the radio. And then Dean called you and - "

"Hey?"

Lena looked back at Sam and met his fearful confusion. "I remember now." She began softly.

"Remember? Remember what?"

Suddenly distracted by something within the car, Lena gasped and grappled with the glove-box door. She wrenched it open and reached inside to grab the hissing radio handset.

"_Lena, I know you're there. You always take this damned thing with you. Please. Pick up."_

Lena laughed and held up the handset. "See!" She insisted merrily. "Jerry!"

"Who?" Sam frowned, backing away from her a little.

"Jerry." She repeated and held the radio up to her mouth. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay."

"_Lena? Oh thank god!"_

"Hey, Jerry."

'_Lenny, where've you been? Where'd you go?"_

"It's a long story." Lena replied quietly.

"_It's the kids. Isn't it. You're running away because of the kids."_

Lena swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"_Where are you, Lenny? Let me help you."_

Turning to face Sam, Lena saw the worry in his face and reached out to place her hand on his arm. "I'm okay, Jerry. I'm with friends. But we could sure use your help." She saw Sam's instant panic and gripped his arm, shaking her head in gentle reassurance. "We're at the Super 8 outside of town. You think you can get out here?"

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"I'll explain when you get here."

There was silence for a moment and Lena waited patiently, smiling up at Sam.

"_Okay. I'm on my way."_

"Thanks, bud." Lena signed off and dropped the handset into her lap. She let go of Sam's arm and rubbed her face with her gloved hands, sighing out a weary sigh. "Okay, okay. What was next …"

Sam watched Lena cautiously, his heard thudding against his chest. "Lena. What's going on?"

Lena laughed, "Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I - " She gasped and span back towards him, her smile faltering. "Wait … no … you would …"

Taking another step back away from the car, Sam shook his head and held up one hand. "Okay, you're not making any sense. Will you please - " He was stopped by the shrill melody that began to play inside his jacket and he paused for a second.

"That'll be your brother." Lena offered calmly. "He's going to tell you that my daughter is trying to attack him."

"What?" Sam kept his eyes on Lena and quickly pulled the ringing phone from his pocket. His heart flipped over as he glanced at the caller ID and he frowned down at her with renewed fear.

"Tell him to do whatever he needs to." Lena continued, stepping down from the car. "Tell him it'll be okay."

"What?" Sam husked.

"Just tell him." Lena urged, closing the car door and moving towards the rear of the jeep.

Sam flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Dean?"

"_Sammy!"_

"Dean!"

"_Sammy! Hurry the hell back! It's here!"_

Sam heard the sound of a struggle and heard his brother grunt in pain. His head was spinning and he moved towards Lena, watching as she grabbed her bags from the trunk space and smiled sadly up at him.

"_Sammy!"_

There was a thud and the line went dead. Sam's hands were trembling as he lowered the phone and stared at it in horror.

"We have to get back. And fast." Lena urged.

Sam nodded slowly, closing the phone and looking back towards her. "How did you know?"

"I saw it." Lena replied with a shrug, closing the rear door and pointing the remote key at the jeep, waiting for the gentle chirp of the alarm before stepping towards him.

"You … you what?" Sam whispered, the world dancing around him for a moment.

"Look. It hasn't happened for a while and I thought it had gone but …" Lena smiled thinly, "Sometimes I 'see' things."

"Future things." Sam surmised.

Lena nodded. She watched him frown slightly and she moved closer to him. "I can explain later. Right now, your brother is in trouble."

Sam took one of the bags she held out to him and watched her cross the road towards the snow drift. He began to move after her and suddenly gasped. "Wait! How old are you?"

"What?" Lena laughed in surprise, "What's that got to - ?"

"Please."

Lena watched Sam hurry after her and saw the urgency in his worried face. "27."

"Thank god." Sam sighed, reaching her side and then moving past her to climb the snow bank back up into the forest. "For a moment there," He continued, grunting with the effort of ascending the slippery drift, "I was worried."

- tbc -


	14. clutching at straws

_Hey guys. Confused? Sorry. My Beta & I thought it played out ok. Basically, everything from Lena & Sam venturing out to her car and after was a 'premonition/dream' she had. So we're back to that point. Forewarned and all that. And hoping to change the 'future' …._

_Cheers for the reviews. They have helped steer the course from this chapter onwards._

* * *

Dean was exhausted. Leaning against the wall of the motel room, he wiped the back of one hand across his damp forehead and sighed loudly. Peering out of the window beside him, he looked out at the empty, snow-filled car park and a frown settled over his eyes.

Letting the curtain swing back across the glass, he turned back into the room and his eyes rested on the form lying across the bed next to him. He shuddered as he took in the blanket-wrapped shape and his mind was filled with the memory of finally subduing the struggling demon.

Dean's throat tightened as he recalled covering Morgan's mouth to quieten her screams and how he had been left with little choice. Nausea swirled inside him and one hand went to his stomach, his knees trembling beneath him.

It had been the only way. The only way to help her. But sensing the small child slipping into unconsciousness had been perhaps one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced. And despite knowing that it had to be done, securing her tiny form had taken every ounce of strength he had.

Hearing noise from somewhere beyond the window, Dean parted the curtains and peered outside. His heart leapt as he saw Sam skidding and slipping as he ran across the drift-framed car park. And then he could imagine his little brother's reaction to what he had done. His throat clenching, he opened the motel room door and met the icy cold with a small smile.

"Dean! Thank god!" Sam sighed in relief, hurrying over to his brother and sliding in his haste on the icy car park.

"Sam." Dean nodded a brief greeting and stepped clear of the entrance, seeing his brother peer inside and cringing as Sam gasped in shock. "God, Sam ..." Dean whispered, shaking his head in earnest, his voice thinning. "I had to."

Sam nodded slowly, now noticing the scratches on Dean's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. He then heard the sound of more crunching and sliding beyond the door and his heart sank. Turning, he watched Lena enter the motel room and saw the sorrow that tightened her face.

Lena stared at her bound daughter for a moment, struggling to hold back tears. She then turned to look at Dean and watched him tense in anticipation of her inevitable anger. "It's okay." She managed quietly, "I know what happened."

Dean was stunned and was unable to hide the fact. He stared in confusion and watched Lena smiling thinly, nodding at him in reassurance.

"You had no choice." Lena continued, "Thank you for not hurting her."

His frown growing, Dean glanced at Sam and watched his brother shrug a reply. "What?" Dean husked, looking back at Lena. "I mean, seriously. What the hell?"

"Lena's got the shining." Sam offered, content that Morgan was alright and managing a quick smile.

Dean was lost for words and stared at his brother in confusion. After a long moment, he turned to Lena and his curiosity was shadowed by sudden anger. "Christo."

Smiling in understanding, Lena looked between the pair of them in calm interest. "Your lives are seriously weird." Aware of both men watching her warily, she crossed to the bed where Morgan lay quietly and perched on the edge beside her daughter.

Sam caught the horrified '_what the hell have you told her?_' glare that his brother shot him and gave a quick shrug in reply. "She knows, Dean. She saw it."

"What … like _saw_ it saw it?" Dean asked hesitantly, lifting a finger to point in caution towards his brother.

Sam gave a shrug in reply, regretting not being able to relieve the obvious concern in Dean's face.

"My aunt told me about people like you." Lena offered carefully, "I always thought she was telling tall tales. Children's stories to calm a restless imagination." Pulling off her gloves and reaching out a trembling hand, Lena stroked Morgan's hair back from her cheek and blinked away tears. Suddenly recalling seeing her furious daughter lashing out and then watching helplessly as she was taken from her, Lena looked up at Sam and took a deep breath. "We need to make sure the thing inside her is trapped." She frowned and glanced up at the ceiling. "You drew something. A symbol of some kind." 

Sam nodded and hurried over to his rucksack.

"What are you saying?" Dean urged quietly, "You knew all this would happen?"

Lena looked across at him and nodded slowly.

"Great." Dean growled, "Another psychic freak."

"Another?" Lena queried and saw Dean glance at his brother in concern.

Sam was climbing up onto the bed on the other side of Morgan's still form. Balancing himself with his left hand pressed to the ceiling, he reached out and began to draw with the marker pen he had found.

"Sam used to have these crazy visions." Dean explained quietly, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh?" Lena urged, aware of Sam pausing to look down at his brother in concern. She watched Dean's face fill with a similar discomfort and she waited for him to continue.

"They were premonitions of some kind. But they stopped after …" Dean closed his eyes and gave a gentle shrug. "Well … they haven't happened for a while."

Lena continued to idly stroke her daughter's hair and looked between the two brothers, sensing the something that was bothering them. She looked up to watch Sam concentrating on his drawing, obviously trying to ignore the topic, and saw Dean dwelling for a moment on an apparently painful memory. "I had crazy random vision-things when I was in college." She offered quietly, looking down at her peacefully sleeping daughter. "I had … well, I had years of therapy and eventually they found a pill that stopped them happening. But the side effects were …" She closed her eyes at the memory and took a deep breath. "My aunt's an herbalist and she took me off the stuff the doctors prescribed, giving me traditional potions and stuff. But … most of them I can't take when I'm pregnant." 

Sam had finished the symbol and jumped down from the bed, watching Lena in interest as he moved round and stood next to his brother.

"Some of the herbs made me totally trip out." Lena continued, laughing softly. She glanced up at them and gave a small shrug. "The rest of the family were sure she was poisoning me. They think Emma is this crazy old hippy and argued with her constantly." Shaking her head, Lena smiled fondly. "But, whatever she gave me, she cured me."

"And now … ?" Sam urged.

Lena shrugged. "I don't know … they were never this vivid before."

Dean nodded in thought. "And you saw her attack me?"

"I saw everything." Lena affirmed and turned back to them. "There are more of them. And they're on their way." She blinked away tears and shuddered slightly. "They took Morgan."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Dean grated, crossing to the large hold-all that was full of supplies. "Sammy, check the salt lines. Bobby's on his way here and we can get the hell out of Dodge as soon as he arrives."

Sam nodded in agreement and quickly obeyed.

"I don't like our current position but we've defended worse." Dean continued, glancing at Lena and grabbing the Colt from the bag to check it was loaded and ready. "We'll look after you."

"I know you will." Lena agreed, meeting his stern gaze and smiling up at him. Recalling seeing him lying bleeding on the floor send a shiver through her and she looked away, focusing on her daughter and telling herself it was only one possible future that she had seen.

Content that they were hemmed in safely, Sam closed the front door and shot his brother a reassuring nod. He then crossed the room and perched on the bed beside Lena. "Who's Jerry?"

"A friend." Lena replied.

"Just a friend?" Sam urged, aware of his brother watching the exchange in concerned interest.

Lena sighed and shook her head. "He's my partner. I'm a deputy with the sheriffs office."

"Oh, come _on_!" Dean groaned. "You're _kidding_!"

Sam glared a warning at him and reminded himself to breathe, offering Lena as calm a smile as he could muster. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She turned to him and watched him for a moment, replaying all that she had seen. "Same reason you didn't tell me you're hunters."

Now sensing his brother's complete state of alert, the room danced around Sam and for a split-second he was torn between who to side with, should the choice arise. He watched Lena smile slightly and was aware of Dean tensing, ready to strike.

"Years of experience leaves you with an almost constant suspicion." Lena continued. "I'm alone out here and - " She sighed loudly, "But … if we're going to get through this, we're going to have to trust each other."

Sam nodded in agreement, catching sight of Dean's disapproval and shooting another warning at his all-too-skeptical brother. "So … tell us what happened, Lena." He urged, moving closer to her. "Tell us what you saw."

Lena nodded slowly and closed her eyes, thinking back over events yet to occur that were nonetheless memories of the past to her mind.

Sam listened as she began and watched his brother finish his checking of their arsenal. Dean crossed to the window and peered outside, watching the car park in silence. As Lena spoke of being somehow possessed, Sam's skin grew cold and he folded his arms as he shuddered at the memory of that feeling. And then she told how the motel owner had arrived and everything had gone horribly wrong.

"I knew that guy was all too smiley." Dean observed dryly.

Lena smiled and looked across at him, her amusement quickly fading when she saw his scowl.

"And then?" Sam prompted.

Turning back to him, she shook her head. "And then I woke up."

Sam saw something more laying behind her eyes but her body language suggested that he did not want to know. He gave a small nod and reached out to place his hand on her arm. "It's going to be alright." Sam offered, "You've already changed the future by telling us. Now we know what's coming and we can stop it."

"I hope so." Lena agreed quietly.

"So." Dean stepped back from the window and dragged his hands through his hair. "What's the plan, Velma?"

Sam groaned and shook his head slightly. "I guess we wait. And hope Bobby or Jerry get here before the bad guys do."

"No." Lena countered quickly. "I think that's where we went wrong before." She looked down at her daughter and frowned in thought. "We have to get rid of the thing inside her. Or it'll draw them here."

"But the other kids." Sam cautioned, "She might get sick."

"Emma can help her." She insisted, renewed energy from the realization bringing some color back to her weary face. "We have to do this. I'm sure of it."

Sam nodded slowly and watched his brother shrug in agreement. "But … Lena, it's not going to be pretty. I mean … exorcism. It's not a nice thing to watch."

"Nicely understated." Dean scoffed.

Lena looked between them and then turned her gaze back to her peacefully sleeping daughter. "Then I won't." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Morgan's cheek. "I'll go next door and call Em, let her know what's happening. When our friends get here, we can head for her place. It's not far."

Sam stood with her, keeping his hand on her arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you're right about this."

Nodding up at him, she took a deep breath and headed for the partition.

Dean crossed the room and met her as she stepped into the adjoining room. "I'll close the door, okay? And you might want to turn the TV on or something. Just in case."

Lena studied his sincere face for a moment and smiled thinly, hoping that this was his subtle way of telling her he was prepared to give her another chance. "Okay."

Nodding somberly, Dean waited for her to step from the room and grabbed the partition door, ready to close it after her. "Wait a second." He watched her turn back to him and he suddenly grinned down at her. "You have an _Auntie Em_?"

"Yeah ..."

"Awesome!" Dean enthused and laughed merrily as he closed the door.

- tbc -


	15. rituale romanum

Flicking through the worn pages of the old journal, Sam found the torn paper that had been hastily glued in place years ago. For a moment he was lost in the sudden unexpected yet familiar pain of losing their father and his vision misted. He stared unseeing at the scribbled handwriting and traced his fingers over the text.

"Ready?"

Glancing up suddenly, Sam saw his brother unscrewing the cap from a small silver hip flask. Dean's hands were shaking and Sam could understand how he was feeling. He glanced across at the bound form of the small child and shook his head sadly.

"I think she's right." Dean offered quietly.

"But …" Sam closed his eyes, "Dean, we've seen grown men who didn't survive an exorcism. What if - ?"

"Not gonna happen, Sammy." Dean stepped closer to his brother and smiled thinly.

"How do we know that?"

"Oh, come on." Dean laughed, "Our luck's got to change at some point, bro'!"

Sam groaned skeptically.

"Come on." Dean nodded towards the journal. "Let's get this done."

Nodding slightly, Sam stood and crossed the short distance to stand beside the opposite bed. He took a deep breath and began the incantation from memory, glancing down at the page for the occasional prompt.

Dean watched Morgan stirring and held his breath as her eyes blinked open. Despite seeing it a hundred times before, the deep dark nothing of her black eyes made his heart slam against his chest. Somehow it was so much worse amid the small features of a child.

"Mommy?" Morgan husked wearily, peering around the room. Her eyes fell on Dean and she gasped in fright. "Mommy!"

"Be quiet." Dean ordered. It came out as more of a plea than he had intended and he saw Morgan had sensed his hesitation.

"Mommy! He's hurting me!" Morgan wailed, suddenly smiling. "Mommy, please! Don't let him hurt me! Mommy!"

"Hush!" Dean pleaded, his pulse racing as he neared the bed. "You don't have to do this. We're trying to help you."

"You're trying to kill me." Came a sudden calm reply, far older than the voice of the child should have been. "But He will stop you."

Dean glanced back at Sam and frowned in concern. "Why have you stopped? Get this over with already!"

Sam sighed in dismay and his lips trembled as he continued with the recital.

"Mommy! Mommy help!"

"Don't!" Dean sat beside Morgan and placed his hand over her mouth, his stomach lurching as she screamed into his palm. The child writhed around the bed and her body twisted unnaturally. Closing his eyes and turning his head away, he listened to his brother concluding the incantation and quickly moved back.

Morgan was still for a moment. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallow, she seemed unaffected by the words and the brothers glanced at one another in confusion. And then she screamed. The sound filled the room and pierced their ears. Both men held their heads in pain and grimaced as the sound continued.

The partition door opened and Lena hurried into the room, covering her mouth in shock. She fell to her knees and looked on in horror as her daughters body was jerked by powerful spasms.

Sam hurried over to Lena and crouched beside her. He pulled her face into his neck and held her close, keeping her eyes from the sight. Glancing back, he saw the familiar black smoke begin to pour from Morgans wide open mouth.

The plume of smoke filed up into the trap drawn on the ceiling and was gone. Morgan fell limply back against the bed and was deathly pale. Dean hurried over to her and untied the ropes which bound her, his hands shaking as he unravelled her lifeless form.

Relaxing his hold on Lena, Sam moved back from her a little and they both looked up towards her daughter.

"Baby?" Lena got to her feet and stumbled across to the bed, watching in dread as Dean leaned his face close to Morgan's mouth.

"She's breathing." Dean announced in delight, sighing in unison with his companions.

"Morgan?" Lena sat down on the bed and gathered her daughter into her arms. "Come on, baby. Wake up." She sobbed, rocking Morgan gently. "Please be okay."

Dean backed away from the bed and stood next to his brother. "I hope we did the right thing, Sammy …"

"So do I." Sam agreed quietly. "Cos if they weren't here already, that noise is sure to have attracted some unwanted attention."

"A demonic homing signal, huh? Groovy."

"I'll call Bobby again. See where he's at."

Dean nodded in agreement and continued to watch Lena crying softly into her daughters hair. His throat tightened and he suddenly recalled clutching his brother to him in just the same way. It still seemed like only yesterday and - despite having brought him back - the pain of losing Sam was still so raw. That his brother might be clinging to his lifeless form in a few months time was a notion that he simply could not face and he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Morgan? Baby?" Lena sighed in relief and leaned back a little, hearing the soft moan of response as her daughter blinked her eyes open.

His shoulders dropping with the shedding of some of his tension, Dean hurried closer to Lena and smiled as Morgan came to.

"Hey, baby." Lena soothed, kissing Morgan's forehead. "How you feeling?"

Morgan seemed dazed and looked around her in uncertainty. Her eyes then rested on Dean and she whimpered in fear as she shied away and buried her face into her mother's jumper.

Dean's heart sank. Somehow he had hoped that the child would have no memory of what had happened. Bile gathered in his throat and he turned away.

"It's okay, baby." Lena soothed, hugging her daughter close to her and watching in dismay as Dean turned from them, seeing the pain in his face that he was too late to hide.

Sam concluded his conversation and closed his phone, smiling in relief. "Ten minutes." He announced merrily. "Bobby's almost here."

"Thank god." Dean sighed.

Catching the sorrow behind Dean's small smile, Sam frowned and looked over at Lena. "Hey." he began, stepping closer to his brother. "You had no choice, man."

"No?" Dean snapped back, suddenly vulnerable.

"No." Sam urged, reaching out towards him.

Dean flinched away and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Will he be okay?"

Sam looked across at Lena and forced a smile to his lips. "Yeah. He'll be fine." He swallowed back the lump in his throat and grabbed the pink bag that had been dumped by the motel door. Carrying the small rucksack across to Lena, he perched beside her and reached into the bag.

Lena smiled warmly and gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "Hey. Look who Sam found."

Morgan pulled her face from the folds of her mothers jumper and turned slowly. She smiled in delight and reached out a small hand for the cloth rabbit Sam pulled from the bag. "Mr Pickles!"

Sam passed the teddy to Morgan and smiled as she clutched him to her tightly and gave him a small nod.

"Say thank you." Lena whispered.

"Thank you." Morgan offered quietly.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled, meeting Lena's tear-filled eyes and seeing her also mouth a quiet 'thank you'. He nodded and stood from the bed.

Noise beyond the door then caught Sam's attention and he hurried to the window. Peering out into the still night, he watched a large 4x4 climb carefully up the slope into the car park, the bright headlight beams washing across the snow.

"Who is it?"

"A grey Land Rover." Sam answered, peering out at the approaching vehicle. "Wyoming plates."

"Jerry." Lena sighed.

The large vehicle rolled across the fresh snow and pulled up outside the motel reception. Sam watched as the driver climbed out and head inside the far corner of the building.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Sam glanced back at Lena. "He's gone into the reception."

"What? Why?" Gathering Morgan tightly against her, Lena stood quickly and crossed to the window. "We have to stop him! Sam! They'll get to him!"

Sam turned back into the room and sighed wearily. "If they haven't already."

ooooo

The water had been running for a few minutes now. Staring into the basin, he watched the small whirlpool hovering over the plug hole. His arms locked straight on the edge of the white porcelain, he sighed and let his head hang a little heavier.

Witnessing the torment that demonic forces left in their wake always took its toll. But seeing a child in pain had been too much. His mind reeling with memories and worries, Dean closed his eyes and tried to will the images from his thoughts.

Adjusting his stance and reaching down to cup his hand under the flowing water, Dean splashed his face with the icy liquid and gasped as it stung his weary face. He was so tired. And it would take more than a good nights rest to come close to giving him some peace. In fact, if current events continued for much longer, he wondered how much of a soul would be left when his year was up.

Shouts from beyond the closed bathroom door caught his attention and sprung him back to instant alert. Quickly patting his face dry with a thin towel, he turned and yanked the door open.

Sam was standing in front of the motel door, blocking Lena's exit and urging her to stay inside. Dean stepped into the room and called for calm, pleased with the immediate effect his stern tone achieved.

"But Jerry is out there!" Lena argued, spinning to face Dean. Angry tears marked lines down her flushed face and her tired eyes sparkled with panicked fury.

Dean looked past her and saw his brother give an exasperated sigh.

"We need to stay here." Sam urged, looking to Dean for back-up.

"No!" Lena spat back at him. "We can't just sit here. We have to _do_something! I _saw_ what happens!"

"She's right." Dean offered quietly.

"What?" Sam looked betrayed and his shoulders hung heavily as he shook his head in disbelief.

Dean shrugged, "We have the upper hand here." He moved his focus to Lena and smiled thinly. "Preemptive strike. I agree."

"Dean. No." Sam continued, "We've already changed things. Let's wait it out."

Striding across to the window, Dean pulled the edge of the curtain back a little and peered outside. "That Jerry's 4x4?"

"Yeah." Lena affirmed.

"Dean." Sam cautioned.

Dean turned back and his gave his brother a nod of acknowledgment before then looking to Lena and his frown fading a little. "You think he'll mind if you borrow it?"

"Dean!" Sam protested, "We can't - "

"Yeah, we can, Sammy." Dean countered calmly. He looked down at the frightened child clinging to Lena's leg and smiled warmly. "We need to get these guys clear away from here. And now."

- tbc -


	16. plan B

Lena wrapped Morgan in her thick pink winter coat and zipped it shut. Muttering reassurances and only taking quick glances towards the closed motel room door, she collected together their belongings and shoved them hastily into her bag.

"Head hurts." Morgan stated quietly, a worried frown lining her pale face.

"Yeah?" Lena placed her hand across her daughters forehead and gave a small groan. "I think you're just over-tired, baby." She pulled Morgan into a tight embrace and pressed a kiss into her hair. "We're leaving soon. You can sleep in the car. Yeah?" She watched Morgan give a slight nod. "And then we'll be at Aunt Emma's and she'll make you her special chocolate milk. Okay?"

"'Kay." Morgan agreed softly, her eyes heavy as a yawn began to form.

"Good girl." Lena soothed, returning to her packing and zipping up her own fleece jacket. She then heard the door opening in the adjoining room and she hurried to the partition.

"Okay." Dean announced breathlessly, "We're good to go."

"That was quick." Lena enthused.

"Of course!" Dean grinned triumphantly and then corrected himself, clearing his throat as he hastily moved past her to grab her bags. "Well … we'd best we not linger too long on just how good we are at all things illegal."

Lena tried to shoot him a disapproving glare but it failed miserably as she saw his mirth. She gave a small laugh and, lifting Morgan up into her arms and balancing her on one hip, she followed Dean's hasty retreat.

Dean paused at the motel room door and looked back at Lena, his face tight with concern. "Keep your head down and make straight for the car. Sammy will help you hide in the back."

Lena frowned in confusion.

"We figure Jerry doesn't know us," Dean shrugged, "He'll just see two strangers stealing his jeep."

"Right." Lena nodded, "And he might assume Morgan and I are still in here."

Dean nodded. "It's worth a try." He glanced outside and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Nodding an affirmative, Lena curled her body around Morgan's clinging form and stepped from the room. Hurrying across the icy packed snow was not easy and her five-year old counter-balance made the movement even harder. But somehow she made it across the parking lot and met Sam at the rear of the 4x4. She prized her daughter from her stooped position and whispered gentle assurances as Morgan was carefully lifted into the back seat.

"Stay low." Sam cautioned quietly, helping Lena climb into the jeep.

Lena crouched as ordered and slid inside, suddenly noticing the lines drawn across the otherwise smooth covering of snow behind the vehicle. Frowning in intrigue, she paused for a moment and was aware of Sam noticing her interest.

"It might buy us some time." Sam explained quietly. "At least until the sun comes up and melts it."

Lena nodded and curled down against the seat, the tight position not easily achieved around an almost term pregnancy. She swung her legs inside and Sam carefully closed the door. Wrapping an arm around her trembling daughter, she peered between the two front seats as the brothers hurried into the jeep.

Dean glanced back at Lena and gave a small shrug of apology as he bent forwards and reached under the steering column. The plastic moulding had been ripped away, the wires exposed, and he quickly touched two frayed cables together.

The 4x4 rumbled into life and Dean shoved it into gear, glad for the firm grip of the snow-chained tires. The jeep quickly gained purchase and moved easily forwards, picking up speed as Dean guided them to the exit. He took a moment to peer back at the motel and seemed unsure, his brother placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

The unplowed road was met with equal steadiness and Lena sighed in relief as they tore from the motel as fast as Dean obviously dared. She kept to her low, uncomfortable position until they were long out of sight of the complex and then slowly sat upright. Pulling Morgan against her, as close as the seat belts would allow, she murmured her thanks and saw Dean glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank me when we're safe at Auntie Em's." Dean offered quietly. "It's a way to go yet."

Lena nodded quietly, watching his worried frown deepen as he kept his gaze on her for a moment.

"Dean!"

Unsure if Sam's shout or Dean's sudden hard breaking was more frightening, Lena felt the jeep lurch into an almost skid and held her breath. She then caught sight of the pick-up that was also sliding to a stop, just a few feet from the front of the jeep.

"Holy crap!" Dean breathed.

"Bobby!" Sam laughed in delight, quickly opening his door. "Thank god!"

Lena watched in interest as the scruffy older man clambered from the pick-up and greeted Sam warmly. She smiled as he reached for Sam and gripped his arms in what was almost a hug. And then she guessed Sam was quickly explaining the situation, her heart racing as Bobby peered into the back of the jeep and frowned at her.

Bobby moved past Sam and stepped up beside the open passenger door of the 4x4. "Dean." He greeted softly, giving him a nod and then leaning in to look more closely at Lena. "Hey there."

"Hi." Lena managed.

Beneath the scruffy beard was a small smile and it widened as his soft eyes rested on Morgan. "How you doing, honey?"

Lena looked down and watched her daughter snuggle tighter into her, shaking her head warily. "She's tired." She offered by way of an explanation.

Bobby nodded in understanding and stood back upright to face Dean. "You get out of there okay?"

"Yeah," Dean affirmed with a sigh, "Had to leave the Impala, though."

Lena watched Bobby absorb this and wondered what was so special about the huge black snow-covered sedan. She saw the concern beneath Bobby's tattered cap and watched him chew on his lip in thought.

"We can always come back later." Bobby shrugged.

Dean mumbled doubtfully and gave a loud sigh. His brother had moved back to stand beside Bobby and Sam looked between the pair of them in wary interest.

"We'd best keep going." Sam urged, trying to move past Bobby and climb back into the jeep. He then saw something in his brother's tight expression and shook his head firmly. "It's too risky. We'll come back - like Bobby said."

Dean considered this for a moment and gave another heavy sigh.

"I take it you covered your escape." Bobby offered, lifting his cap to scrub at his matted hair, his forehead creased in thought.

"Bobby, no." Sam warned.

"We'd be real quick." Dean agreed quietly, mulling the notion over and nodding slowly. He watched his brother's anxiety grow and gave a small shrug. "We've done sillier things …"

"It's a car." Sam stated wearily.

"It's everything we own." Dean countered.

Lena watched the exchange in silence and pulled Morgan closer to her. Her daughter was leaning heavily into her now and her head was gradually rolling forward. "Guys." Lena interjected carefully, "It's late."

Dean turned to her and smiled a quick apology. His mind made up, he opened the drivers door and climbed out into the snow.

"Dean!" Sam argued, heading to the front of the jeep to meet his brother. "Let's just go."

Giving his brother a quick pat on the shoulder and shaking his head, Dean continued towards the pick-up. "Bobby?"

Lena watched Bobby step away from the jeep, obviously torn as to which brother to side with. He muttered something to Sam and gave a slight shrug before following Dean. Eager to make a move, Lena leaned into her seat belt and pulled on the front seat to edge through the gap. "Sam?"

Sam looked back and his shoulders sank as he conceded and headed back over to the jeep. He was mumbling various expletives as he climbed into the drivers seat and slammed the door.

"What is it with the car?" Lena asked carefully.

"Long story." Sam sighed and shoved the jeep into drive.

"We ought to stay together."

Sam slowed the 4x4 to a stop and turned to look into her worried face. "Why? What did you see?"

"None of this." Lena smiled, "It's just a feeling."

Groaning softly, Sam sank back against his seat and dragged a hand over his worn face. "Well … we have our cells."

"True." Lena moved back to settle with her daughter once more and Morgan snuggled her shoulders down into her lap. She was aware of Morgan fidgeting and trying to get comfortable, moaning as something hard pressed into her neck. Lena then remembered the radio and gasped. "Sam, wait!" She pulled the handset from her coat pocket and held it out to him. "Give them this. The cell signals jump around out here."

Sam peered round at her and smiled thinly. "Sure. Still … I'm hoping we'll not be that far apart." He observed quietly as he took the radio from her. He guided the jeep to slide up next to Bobby's truck and opened his window.

Watching Bobby take the handset, Lena smiled and heard the dashboard radio hiss as the older guy checked the signal. She nodded as he gave her a brief wave of confirmation and then headed off past them, back towards the motel.

"Well?" Sam sighed, looking at Lena in the rear-view mirror.

"Head south. We need to pick up the I-90."

Sam nodded and pressed the jeep forward.

"I'm sure they'll be okay." Lena offered quietly, watching his scowl settling over his eyes.

* * *

Pulling the truck to a halt a short way from the motel car park, Bobby peered out towards the quiet complex and sighed loudly. "You could have at least moved her somewhere less conspicuous."

"There was no time." Dean argued, "And starting her up would have woken the neighborhood."

"You could have pushed her."

Dean laughed gently, "You ever tried that?"

"Hmm." Bobby shrugged. "Well … hooking her up in the parking lot is hardly subtle." He turned back to Dean and raised his eyebrows, his cap brim lifting with the movement. "Any suggestions?"

Dean frowned in thought and took a deep breath. "Well … you got a winch on this thing?"

Bobby nodded.

"Then we can reel her in."

Staring in wonder at Dean's hopeful smile, Bobby groaned softly. "Fine … so which of us is going up there to fix the cable?"

"Both of us." Dean replied, looking out at the motel again. "So we can cover each other's asses."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully and followed Dean's gaze. "You sure the demons are in there?"

"Nope."

"Great." Bobby growled, turning off the engine and shaking his head as he clambered down from the truck.

Dean's heart was thudding at the base of his throat as he climbed the small bank up amid the low hedged perimeter. The parking lot was empty and quiet, the motel in darkness except for the 24-hour reception office and the neon-lit bar. He paused in the narrow gap at the edge of the lot and waited for Bobby to catch up with him.

"One of us will need to steer her." Bobby observed in a whisper, his eyes taking in the layout of the snow-drowned complex.

"I'll do it." Dean nodded. "You ready?"

Bobby took a deep breath and straightened his cap. "No."

"Good."

They jumped out into the open space between the perimeter and the Impala, sliding in the icy snow and cringing as their crunched footfalls seemed painfully loud in the quiet complex. Sinking down beside the car and breathing hard, the pair of them closed their eyes and listened for any sign that they had been spotted.

After a moment, Dean chanced raising his head over the hood of the Impala and looked across to the reception entrance. There was no movement inside and he frowned in thought.

"What you thinking?"

Dean crouched back down and shook his head. "That Jerry might be in trouble."

"And?"

Turning to Bobby, Dean's frown grew and he gave a slight groan. "Yeah. You're right." He shrugged and nodded to the clip and cable Bobby had dragged along with him. "Let's get this done."

Bobby nodded and edged along the side of the car. Pausing for a moment at the rear fender, he listened to the stillness and sighed out the breath he had been holding. Gripping the tow cable, he then shuffled round and clipped it onto the metal loop on the underside of the Impala before scrambling back beside the car.

"I'm too old for this shit." Bobby complained, trying to catch his breath.

Dean grinned and patted his old friend's shoulder. "Nonsense. You're just out of practice."

Bobby glared at him and shook his head. "With you two constantly bugging me, that won't be a problem for long."

"You're welcome."

Grumbling with annoyance and watching Dean grinning in mischief, Bobby turned from him and headed back along the car. "Get your ass inside and be ready to steer."

"Yes, sir." Dean agreed merrily, watching Bobby crouched at the rear of the car. He reached up and unlocked the driver's door, gripping the handle and opening the latch carefully. The hinges moaned as he opened the door and he closed his eyes, pleading with the old car to be quiet just this once.

Noise from beyond the Impala made him suddenly freeze and Dean let go of the partially opened door. He peered out towards the reception and his heart stuttered as he saw the motel owner stepping outside.

Jeff spotted Bobby immediately and Dean was instantly on his feet. He saw Jeff spin at him and then noticed the gun in his hand. "Bobby!" Leaping out from the protection of the Impala, he hurried after his friend and grabbed him about the waist. A loud shot rang out through the complex as they thudded into the snow, both of them grunting with the impact.

Dean quickly rolled off of Bobby and reached behind him to snag the Colt from his waist. Taking quick aim before Jeff could fire off another shot, he then saw the motel owner step out into the snow and collide with an invisible barrier. The shock made Jeff pause and look down, giving Dean his chance. He pulled the trigger and watched as Jeff recoiled back and sank to his knees.

"Holy shit." Bobby breathed, still flat against the ground, his arms over his head. "You boys piss off everyone you meet?"

Dean flopped back into the snow and groaned a reply.

Lifting his head and peering over at the unmoving form laying in front of the reception, Bobby slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. "Wasn't there some other guy?" He turned and saw Dean sprawled in the snow, breathing hard. "Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, his face tightening in sudden pain.

"Dean?" Bobby began to crawl closer and then saw the bright blood splatter that had sprayed across the snow. "Dean!"

- tbc -


	17. escape

As soon as the heavy tires met the freshly plowed and gritted road of the interstate, Sam relaxed his grip on the leather-wrapped steering wheel and leaned back a little more into the plush driver's seat. Unable to relax completely, his thoughts remaining a few miles back and on his brother and Bobby's well-being, his jaw was tight and his shoulders tense.

"I'm sure they'll be okay."

Sam gave a small nod and glanced in the rear-view mirror. "You telepathic now?"

Lena smiled thinly and shook her head. "It's kinda obvious." She leaned forward into her belt and reached out to place her hand on his arm. "No news and all that, huh?"

Letting his shoulders sink a little and releasing a weary sigh, Sam peered back at her and matched her smile. "I guess." He cleared his throat and turned his focus back to the wide black road stretching out before them. "You two warm enough, back there?"

"Fine."

Nodding, Sam glanced at the digital displays on the console centered in walnut the dash. "Jerry's car is something else …" He nestled back against the soft, contoured heat of the seat and his smile grew as he looked over the controls. "I don't know what half of this stuff is for. And I'm kinda too scared to find out."

Lena laughed gently. "His dad bought this for him. He's one of the biggest auto dealers in the state." She laughed again and sat back. "Not that I condone theft but … he can just as soon get another one. If he's okay, that is."

Sam glanced quickly back at her. "We've already changed things." He offered, "We don't even know if the demons have arrived."

Lena nodded thoughtfully. "Demons." She scoffed in a whisper, "I still can't believe it."

"I know how that feels."

Lena watched him concentrating on the road but could sense something more in what she could see of his face, lit up by the soft glow of the dash. "How old were you when you found out?"

Sam gave an involuntary shudder, quickly adapting it into a shrug. "A little older than Morgan, I guess." He forced a smile and nodded towards her. "How's she doing?"

Looking down, Lena continued to gently stroke her daughter's soft hair and then noticed the heat radiating from the side of Morgan's face. Gasping, she leaned closer and could see the faint sheen of sweat over her skin.

"What?" Sam urged, hearing her panic rising. "What's wrong?"

"Oh god! She's burning up, Sam!"

"Hey?" The car swerved slightly as Sam leaned round to try and check on Morgan. His heart pounding, he corrected the steering and flicked on the interior light.

"Oh no!" Lena sobbed in fright.

"What?" Sam slowed the car and began to pull in to the side of the road.

"No! Keep going!" Lena cried, sensing the reduction in speed. "We've got to get her to Em."

Nodding in agreement, Sam moved back to the centre of the cleared interstate and peered out into the bright spread of light amid the darkness.

"Oh, baby …" Lena gingerly traced a finger around the small ring of sores that had broken the skin at the back of Morgan's neck. "Hold on …"

* * *

The red spray was bright and starkly contrasted against the grey-white of his shadow over the snow. Bobby could not steal his eyes from the sight and stared in disbelief. Dean's tight groan then pulled him roughly into the present and he scrambled closer.

Glancing back at the unmoving form laying before the quiet reception, Bobby sensed there was no more time to lose. Moving up to Dean's head, he slid his hands under Dean's shoulders and dragged him back to the relative safety of the Impala's shadow. He heard Dean's grunt of pain and it sent a shiver through him but he managed to slide him quickly across the snow. Laying him down as gently as he could, he looked up through the car's windows and could see no further movement.

"Shit - !" Dean hissed, "Sonofa - "

Bobby looked back down and saw Dean arch his neck against the pain. "Where?" He demanded, kneeling closer to Dean and quickly scanning his crumpled form. "Dean, where you hit?"

"I - " Dean gave a strangled groan and bit back another.

"Dean?" Bobby urged, his panic growing. He then saw Dean reaching down towards his legs and moved down to look closer. The dark denim was wet with melted snow and in the poor light behind the car, it took him a moment to find the small hole.

"Don't - !" Dean curled his shoulders from the snow and grabbed fistfuls of Bobby's jacket to try and pull him back.

Bobby turned back and gently eased Dean away from him. "Easy. It's not so bad."

"Yeah?" Dean scoffed, frowning and holding his breath for a second. "Hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

Nodding, Bobby looked back at the damaged material above Dean's left knee. "Smaller wounds always do."

"Small?" Dean demanded incredulously. He then caught the smile Bobby was trying to hide and groaned in dismay. "Laugh it up, old man." Dean grated, slowly sitting up and grunting with the movement. "Your bedside manner stinks."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep milking it, ya big baby." Bobby chuckled, moving past Dean and opening the driver's door of the Impala a little wider. "Now, you gonna get in here so we can get the hell out of this place?"

Dean leaned up against the rear door and peered down at his thigh, grimacing as his leg moved and pain shot up into his hip.

"Well?"

Turning to Bobby, Dean gave a small smile. "You're as harsh as the old man was, Bob." He complained, shuffling sideways and sucking in a sudden expletive as he moved.

Bobby shrugged and nodded inside the car. "Move your ass before more goons come out shooting." He reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, helping him pull himself up into the driver's seat.

Perched on the edge of the leather and glancing worriedly across at the reception doors, Dean took a moment to catch his breath. He then turned his focus back to lifting his injured leg up into the car and closed his eyes as he gave it a try.

"Here." Bobby took hold of Dean's ankle and lifted his foot up into the car, flinching as Dean doubled over and whined in protest. "I'm sorry." He offered softly, "But we gotta go."

Dean slumped against the steering wheel, panting hard. He managed a nod and moved across the seat a little more to allow Bobby to close the door. Just as Bobby moved back from the car, Dean suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Bobby, be - "

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby agreed quickly, glancing at the motel reception. "Just keep your head down. And be ready."

"Right." Dean agreed, trying to relax a little against the bench seat and avoiding looking down at his injured thigh.

The Impala door clicked shut and Bobby's form moved away from the window. Dean followed the older guy's retreat across the parking lot and watched him disappear through the outer hedge. He then turned his attention back to the motel reception and watched the seemingly empty office.

A few minutes later a gentle tug on the tow cable shuddered through the Chevy and Dean gently gripped the steering wheel. The tires crunched on the icy snow as the car was pulled back away from the motel and Dean's heart was racing. As he was slowly tugged across the parking lot, he peered inside the lobby and saw the slumped form lying almost out of view near the desk. Sighing in dismay, he then turned his attention to the large windows of the bar and tried to look within. Beyond the dazzling neon signs, the lights still shone inside the small building but there was no movement that he could see. Frowning in concern, he turned his focus back to ensuring a smooth path across the snowy ground.

The entrance into the complex from the main road was sloped and Dean adjusted the approach as best he could but the heavy car slid from the parking lot and skated across the icy snow. Swinging wildly down onto the road, the Impala broke into a wide spin and a creaking strain on the tow bar made Dean hold his breath.

Bobby watched the slow slide gather speed and cursed under his breath. Unable to assist in correcting the angle, he held the winch controls in tight, trembling hands and hardly dared watch. The Impala swung out in a wide arc on the end of the tow cable, bucking like a fish on a line. Then the far-side tires clipped the snow bank at the side of the road and the car pivoted up onto two wheels. The soft snow allowed the wheels to sink and slide and it was enough to prevent the car tipping over. Bobby looked on in concern as the near-side wheels slammed back down onto the road and the car shuddered to a stop.

Dragging the heavy car up behind the tow-truck, Bobby glanced back towards the motel and saw the complex was still and quiet. It was disconcerting, to say the least and he began to make preparations to lift the Impala up onto the tow cradle as the car was winched closer.

The rear wheels safely guided onto the cradle and the Impala secure, Bobby hurried to the driver's door. Dean was huddled protectively over his injured leg and seemed oblivious to the door creaking open quickly.

"Come on. Into the truck with me." Bobby urged gruffly.

Dean sat up slowly and managed a small nod.

"Dean?"

"Yeah." Pushing himself up straight with the steering wheel, Dean began to turn and paused as pain filled his face.

"Okay." Bobby moved in closer and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let me help you."

Pausing for a moment, Dean then managed a small smile and held out his arm. Once Bobby had a good grip under his shoulder, he gritted his teeth and slid from the car in as quick and smooth a movement as he could manage.

Bobby half pulled, half supported his injured friend and somehow between the two of them, Dean got to his feet. He grabbed handfuls of Dean's thick coat and only just prevented Dean from slumping weakly to the floor. Grunting with the effort and cringing as Dean whimpered in pain, Bobby balanced them against the Impala's side and slid Dean's arm around his neck.

Hopping across slushed snow at the side of the road was hard, each step making Dean groan louder. His grip of Bobby's shoulder tightened and the older man was weary as they finally reached the tow truck's cab. Shoving Dean up into the seat, he then hurried to the driver's side and fired up the truck. Moving them away from the motel complex and into the shadow protection of the forest, Bobby then pulled over at the side of the road. 

"What?" Dean frowned, his face pale in the interior glow of the cab and his slumped shoulders heaving with each breath.

Bobby leaned across and opened the glove compartment. "We need to take a look at your leg." He explained, pulling out a battered metal box.

"It's fine." Dean sighed, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Bobby opened the small box and pulled out some packets of gauze. "I need to be sure."

"But - "

"But nothing." Bobby ordered sternly, pulling a small flick-knife from his pocket. "Quit your whining."

Dean was startled into silence and smiled nervously. "Yes, sir."

Glancing up at Dean, Bobby gave a small shrug and moved closer. He pinched the loose denim above Dean's knee and carefully slid the blade into the small hole. Cutting and tearing a small flap of material, he could see the small bullet wound beneath. He then noticed the dark stain over the inside of Dean's thigh. Gently pressing his hand against Dean's leg and rolling his thigh back from the seat, Bobby saw the second hole.

"Easy!" Dean hissed, arching away from Bobby and gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

Bobby grumbled an apology and sliced his knife along to the second bullet wound. Larger and more irregular, this wound was oozing dark blood and Bobby groaned in sympathy. Parting the torn jeans, he saw the faint pink tunneling on the skin between the two holes and could clearly see the shallow path of the bullet.

"Ow!" Dean swiped Bobby's hands away and shook his head urgently. "Stop!"

"Sorry." Bobby flinched back and watched Dean in concern.

Trying to catch his breath and sagging back against the seat, Dean closed his eyes tightly. "Damn, that hurts like a son-of-a-bitch!"

"Mmm." Bobby nodded slightly, "It looks like it."

Groaning quietly and peering at Bobby, Dean's frown grew. "Bad?"

"No. But that's why it hurts."

"Some comfort." Dean scoffed in a whisper, sitting back up straight and chancing a quick look at his torn jeans. "Aw, man … these are my favorite pair."

Rolling his eyes, Bobby smiled and let out a sigh of relief, glad for the light relief Dean was attempting. "What were you thinking, anyhow?" He asked softly, giving Dean's arm a gentle punch. "Don't be shortening your term by taking stupid chances like that."

Dean regarded Bobby in concern and cleared his throat. "Like what?"

"Like stepping between a dumb old fool and an armed demon." Bobby explained, chuckling softly in what he hoped was affection but coming out more like terror.

Moaning slightly, Dean leaned a little closer to Bobby and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you're family." He offered easily.

Bobby made no reply. He gave a small nod and returned his attention to dressing the bullet wounds with gauze. He then reached under his seat and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"I don't think I wanna know why you keep that under there." Dean laughed.

Bobby glanced up at him in uncertainty. "I'm a mechanic."

"Yeah, right."

Sighing, Bobby peeled back a strip and began to wrap Dean's thigh. "Smart ass."

"Hey!" Dean protested merrily, "This smart ass saved your ass, old timer!"

Tearing off the tape and pleased with his ingenuity, Bobby pushed the box and tape aside. He sighed and started up the truck once again. "And to think I was starting to give you sympathy."

Reaching down to massage his throbbing leg, Dean laughed gently. "That was sympathy?"

"Oh, can it." Bobby huffed, guiding the truck back out onto the road. He glanced at Dean, a small smile nestled under his scruffy beard. "And … well … thanks."

"Any time."

- tbc -


	18. homeward stretch

Stopping had never been part of the action plan. Steal the jeep, get clear of the motel, drive to the sanctuary some strange woman in South Dakota might provide and wait out whatever demonic joke was in play this time? Sure. Easy. But stopping seemed an unnecessary risk and it made Sam nervous. Hell, if he was honest with himself, it scared the crap out of him. So many unseen factors had thrown spanners into the works over the past 24 hours and he was starting to really worry.

He was a worrier anyhow. Always had been. Ever since he had been old enough to string a sentence together, it had been one anxious question after another. His father had grown tired of his second guessing - when he had been around long enough to grow frustrated with it - and Dean had been left the task of reassuring his analytical younger brother. And Dean's strategies had adapted over time; quickly learning that 'don't worry' would never reassure Sam, he found alternative ways to offer a similar platitude. Until Sam had found the journal and learned the truth. Then no end of simple assurances would ever be enough - and more truth, albeit relayed as gently as possible, had been the only way to silence Sam's worries, even though Dean knew that they also generated many more.

Of late, Dean used a brief word or a quick warning glare to silence his brother's active mind and Sam had been happy to trust in his older brother's experience. But ever since trading his soul to save Sam, even his protective older brother seemed infuriated with his latest worries. Until Sam had finally cracked and poured out his heart. No more frustration with Dean's bravado, no more angry shouting at a brother who seemed determined to face his fate alone, he had laid all his cards on the table and begged him to just be the older brother he had always looked up to. And he had broken through the barrier Dean had erected between them since the Devil's Gate had opened.

Sam stroked his fingers over the soft beige leather of the steering wheel and let his thoughts rest on that warm afternoon when he had been shown how to dismantle and reassemble the Impala's engine. His hands had trembled throughout the whole procedure; partly from his nervousness with so much as touching his brother's pride and joy but also from the emotions he could barely keep at bay. There they were, two brothers sharing a beer and fixing the car. It was a few hours of peaceful perfection and Sam clung to it like a lifeline.

Clearing his throat and blinking away tears, Sam sat up straight and peered around into the dark landscape. Glancing into the rear of the jeep, he saw Morgan was still sound asleep and curled around her threadbare rabbit. Frowning in concern, Sam reached into his jacket and sought his cellphone. Seeing the lack of signal, he groaned in dismay but then remembered Lena's idea and quickly grabbed the radio handset that was clipped to the dash.

"Dean? Bobby? You there?"

Static was the only reply.

"Guys? Dean? Come on. You okay?" Sam urged, closing his eyes as he released the transmit button and listened for a response.

"_You're supposed to say 'over', sasquatch. Over."_

"Dean!" Sam sighed in relief and a wide smile lightened his face. "How you doin', man? You got the car? You on the way?" He released the button and waited, then suddenly groaning and lifting the handset quickly back up to his mouth. "Over."

"_Mission accomplished. We're en route to Auntie Em's. Where you at? Over."_

"Just crossed the border. Not far from Em's, I think." Sam sighed, "But we keep having to make pee stops. Over."

"_Haha! You got a weak bladder there, Sammy? Over."_

"No!" Sam retorted indignantly, "It's Lena. Over."

"_Aw, give her a break, dude. She's pregnant! Geez! So much for you being the more sensitive one." _Dean laughed merrily, "_Over."_

Sam glared in annoyance at the radio and shook his head. "Whatever. Did you run into any trouble? Over."

"_Nah."_There was a pause. _"Piece of cake."_

Sam heard something more in his brother's voice and dwelled on it for a moment, unsure if this was one of those times when Dean was holding something back for Sam's benefit. Movement amid the bushes beside him then made Sam jump a little and he spun to see Lena grinning an apology as she headed back to the jeep. "I guess we'll see you at Em's."

"_Yup. Hey, Sammy, what's your handle?"_

"My what?" Sam frowned, aware of Lena opening the wide tailgate door and reaching inside the trunk area of the big vehicle.

"_Your handle."_

"Your handle." Lena called out from the rear of the jeep. "You know, your call-sign."

"Oh." Sam sighed and shook his head, lifting the radio to his mouth. "Just call me Sam, Dean."

"_Aw, come on, Sammy! It'll make it more fun. I'll be Echo 7."_

"What?" Sam groaned in dismay and then heard Lena chuckling as she closed the trunk door and hurried round to the passenger side. 

Lena opened the door and leaned inside, reaching out her hand towards Sam. She grinned up at him as she took the radio and pulled it closer. "Echo 3 to Echo 7. Han, old buddy, d'you read me?"

"_Yay! Haha! Loud and clear, kid!" _Dean laughed in delight over the radio, "_So, we got ourselves another geek, huh?"_

Sam frowned in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, at a loss as to what they were talking about.

Lena chuckled merrily, "Absolutely. And Empire is without a doubt my favorite."

"_With all this damned snow, it seemed appropriate." _Dean's voice was smiling happily, _"Besides it being the best, as you say. How you doing?"_

"We're fine." Lena offered, her smile fading a little as she glanced towards her daughter. "How about you and the old man?"

Sam could imagine Bobby's reaction and smiled in delight.

"_Haha! Wrinkly old Kenobi or small green Jedi Master. I can't decide."_

Lena laughed and handed the radio back to Sam, moving back to check on her daughter.

"Call me a wookie and I'll kick your ass._"_Sam offered lightly.

"_Yay, Sammy! Now you're getting it!"_

"Yeah. Well, we'd best be making a move now."

"_Roger that. We'll meet you at Echo Base."_

Sam shook his head and laughed gently. "Yeah, whatever. Be safe. Or should I say 'may the force be with you'?"

"_Yeah! Hahaha! You, too, man! Over and out."_

Sam laughed gently and placed the handset back into it's cradle. Turning in his seat, he watched Lena checking on Morgan and his smile faded. "How's she doing?"

Lena shrugged and gave a weary sigh. Throwing a blanket over Morgan, she leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek and then retreated from the car. She walked back to the front passenger door and clambered up inside beside Sam.

Watching her in concern for a moment, Sam then took a deep breath and started up the engine. "Oh. I figured out to work the Sat Nav." He offered, flipping up the small plasma screen that was nestled in the top of the dash.

"Oh?" Lena leaned closer to look at the map that was displayed.

"Yeah. This car is so awesome." Sam enthused, easing the Land Rover back out onto the dark road.

Lena gave a small nod of agreement and scrolled through the directions Sam had found. "But I know a short-cut." She sat back up straight and peered out into the night. "It's not on the map but I know it well. It'll be quicker and we need to get Morgan to Em's as fast as we can."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

Hearing the dismay in his voice and eager to lighten the mood, Lena smiled up at him. "So. You're not a fan?"

Sam glanced at her and frowned slightly. "Oh. Star Wars? I've seen it." He shrugged, "It's cool."

"But Dean's more the movie geek, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled thinly, "I always had my nose in some book or other."

"Books are cool. What d'you read?"

Sam gave a small laugh and another shrug. "You know … stuff."

"Ah." Lena nodded, "Weird stuff."

"Helpful stuff." Sam corrected merrily, glancing quickly at her. "But mostly weird, yeah."

"Hence you knew all that Latin and the crazy symbols you drew."

"Yeah."

Lena considered this for a moment and then smiled up at him. "The brains of the outfit, huh?"

Sam laughed in delight and shook his head quickly. "But don't ever let Dean hear you say that!"

"Sure." Lena chuckled, "And this is really what you do? Chase all this crazy stuff and rescue people?"

"Mostly."

"Don't you ever get tired of it? I mean, don't you want to settle down some day?" Lena frowned, watching Sam's reaction and regretting being so inquisitive as she saw the sorrow that flashed across his features for a moment. "I'm sorry." 

Silence fell around them like a heavy blanket and Lena sighed in dismay. Lost for words, she peered out into the darkness and watched the occasional tree or fence suddenly blink into view as the headlights caught their shape.

* * *

Glad to hear Dean's enjoyment of the animated conversation he had just had - most of which sounded like nonsense - Bobby was now concerned as he watched the younger man out of the corner of his eye. Looking over at him quickly, Bobby's worry grew; Dean was slouched in the seat and resting his head against the window, his chest heaving with quick breaths.

"Dean?" Bobby reached out and nudged Dean's arm, a little more roughly than he had intended.

"Wha - ?" Dean was startled awake and sat quickly upright, his eyes darting around the cab in fright.

"Hey, easy." Bobby soothed, patting Dean's shoulder lightly. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Dean frowned at Bobby in momentary confusion and then suddenly groaned, flopping back against the seat and wincing at the movement. "Jeez … give me a heart attack, why don't you."

"Sorry."

Yawning wearily, Dean adjusted his position in the seat and cursed under his breath. Reaching down towards his hastily duct-tape-bound thigh, he rested his hand there for a moment and hung his head.

"Y'okay?"

"No."

Bobby was stunned by the honesty in Dean's quiet reply and his throat tightened.

Taking a deep breath and looking up through the windshield, Dean peered out at the empty interstate. "Where are we?"

"Almost at the border." Bobby replied, "Not far now."

"Good." Dean nodded, "Man, I'm thirsty!"

"There's water in the duffel." Bobby offered quickly, pointing to the bag at Dean's feet.

Carefully leaning forward, his face tight with pain, Dean opened the bag and reached inside. "Holy water?" He enquired, holding up the flask.

"It's still water." Bobby shrugged.

Dean smiled and unscrewed the lid to take a long gulp. He licked his lips and rested the flask on the seat beside him. "Better save some in case we need it, huh?"

"We can make more." Bobby shrugged.

Dean nodded and took a few more mouthfuls before then closing the flask. He rested back and shuddered a little. "You mind the heating up a little?"

"Sure." Bobby agreed, forcing a smile as he saw the sweat that glistened on Dean's face and his chest began to ache with increasing worry.

Reaching towards the controls and adjusting the temperature, Dean suddenly smiled as a familiar song started playing on the local radio station that had been quietly rumbling in the background. He turned up the volume and relaxed back, smiling fondly.

"Mmm." Bobby mumbled in approval. "I can remember when this was first released. Man, that was a good summer." He glanced at Dean, expecting a cheeky remark about his age and saw that Dean was nodding off to sleep once more.

Dean let the gentle melody fill his thoughts and closed his eyes. He then frowned as static interference interrupted the song and he sighed in annoyance. Opening his eyes and turning to Bobby, he then felt the truck shudder beneath them.

"What the - ?" Bobby stared at the console dials before him as the lights flickered and the engine spluttered ominously. Then, as quickly as it had started, the interference passed and the electrics returned to normal.

Dean watched Bobby glance warily at him and his heart was thudding against the base of his throat. "Bobby? Please tell me that didn't just happen."

Bobby looked back out at the road with equal dread and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Oh, crap …"

- tbc - 


	19. There's no place like home

Lena's short-cut turned out to be barely more than a beaten track that wound it's way through the tall pines of a large forest. The Land Rover's 4-wheel drive had kicked in as soon as they had left the highway but the going had still been tough. Snow and ice concealed the roots and potholes in the lorry-worn path and navigating the route had been slippery and bouncy.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the forest opened up and they left the trees for a smoother, tarmac covered road. Recent plowing made the going easier, despite the fresh snowfall, and Sam relaxed back against the seat.

"How the hell did you know that track was there? You could barely see it."

Lena smiled, "My uncle was the local ranger. I used to camp out with them every summer. These woods are like a second home, I guess."

"I don't think Bobby will find it." Sam frowned.

"He'll be okay sticking to the main roads." Lena shrugged, glancing back towards her daughter. "I just need to get to Em's as fast as we can."

Nodding in understanding, his frown growing, Sam peered out amid the glow of the headlights and caught glimpses of the mountainous landscape. He had been aware of the ascent through the forest trail and could now sense the climb of the 4x4 as he guided them around the curved road. After a few moments, snow-powdered _Welcome to the Black Hills _road-signs began to signal their location and he relaxed a little.

"Take a left opposite the school and head up past the cemetery."

Sam nodded and glanced at Lena, seeing her looking out into the darkness and unable to tell if she was excited or anxious about at last being in her aunt's home town. Lead was empty and quiet, the glowing streetlights the only sign of life. He took the turn she had instructed and the Land Rover climbed up the narrowing incline.

The road wound up into the mountainside and thinned as it reached the edge of the forest. Sam was aware of Lena becoming fidgety as the ground leveled out and he heard her sigh in relief as a small wooden lodge came into view.

Pulling up outside the house, he continued round to the side and parked the jeep. Lena was already unbuckling her seat-belt and opening her door before he had killed the engine and he turned to watch her climb hurriedly down from her seat. Peering out at the seemingly lifeless house, Sam saw a light come on inside what he now saw was the kitchen and caught sight of the woman that hurried to the back door.

Stepping out into the icy chill of the pre-dawn, Sam hurried to help Lena lift Morgan from the car. She seemed determined to carry her daughter herself but backed off gratefully as Sam silently offered his help.

"Lena? Honey? How are you?"

Cradling Morgan's limp form and moving aside so Lena could close the jeep door, Sam turned and watched the small woman hurry across the snow towards them.

"Em." Lena stepped out to meet her aunt and embraced her with weary relief.

"You must be Sam." Emma kept her arms around her niece and smiled over at him, concern and gratitude dancing on her lined face. "Well, hurry inside." She urged gently, "I've got the fire going and some cocoa ready."

"And Morgan?" Lena asked carefully, leaning into her aunt as she was guided inside the house.

"I've got everything we might need." Emma assured, her smile thinning slightly. She eased Lena into the kitchen and waited to help Sam inside.

Sam could smell the warm scent of herbs and incense as he neared the house. He saw the sprigs of yarrow hanging over the door and bunches of elder in the kitchen windows and smiled in approval.

"Take her straight through." Emma said quietly, taking a moment to look at Morgan and sighing in dismay.

The house was neat and ordered but every available surface was scattered with lit candles and protective charms in all shapes and sizes. Sam could feel a comforting warmth spread through him and he quickly decided he was going to like Lena's aunt. He wandered through the narrow hallway and followed the soft glow emanating from the lounge.

Laying Morgan carefully on one of the quilt-covered sofas, Sam stepped back and allowed Emma room to kneel down and examine the worryingly quiet child. He took a moment to glance around the books and ornaments that filled the shelves on both sides of the fireplace, recognizing some titles and patterns with delight and intrigue.

"You're sure it's the plague?" Emma asked softly, peeling back Morgan's coat to examine the sores on her neck and arms. "As in the bubonic plague?"

"That's what was said about the other children." Lena replied, glancing at Sam with a shrug.

Sam nodded, "The CDC reports were conclusive."

Emma nodded quietly, resting one hand over Morgan's forehead and taking the pulse at her wrist with the other. "Lena, get her out of her coat and jumpers, honey." She ordered gently, "Sam, come with me."

Frowning in curiosity, Sam followed Emma back towards the kitchen. She was half his height, her long, plaited silver hair and small frame making her seem fragile and much older than he had expected. And yet she had an air of confidence that comforted him greatly.

"We tried so hard to keep Lena away from all this." Emma sighed, pausing beside the stove and shaking her head slowly.

Sam waited in the doorway and watched her in concern.

"Don't get me wrong," Emma turned and smiled thinly over at him, "I'm so very glad you were there to help her but … my goodness, my brother will be turning in his grave." She shuddered slightly, "To think that Lena's met with hunters …"

Sam gasped slightly.

"David was so determined that Lena would never follow in his footsteps." Emma continued, hanging her head and giving a loud sigh. "He hated me for ever opening up her eyes to all that's around us." Glancing back up at Sam, her smile returned somewhat. "But even he could not protect her from her heritage forever."

Sam moved into the kitchen and sat down at the large table, regarding Emma in interest. "Lena told me about her visions."

Emma's smile dropped away.

"She saw things, knew what might happen. I …" Sam paused for a moment, "She said, in the past, you helped stop them."

Turning away and lighting the gas beneath an old steel kettle, Emma took a deep breath and folded her arms tightly. "It was so hard to watch her suffering when it all started." She shook her head and moved along to the tall cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. "We knew our mother had been able to see things but she had been forced to keep quiet about her ability, for fear of being persecuted."

Sam watched Emma collecting small plastic boxes filled with what looked like dried leaves and herbs. She crossed back to him and set them down on the table.

"When David met Lena's mother and decided to settle down and abandon hunting, I was so angry with him." Emma continued, fetching a pestle and mortar from the sideboard. "I mean, to know what's out there and purposely turn away from it …?"

Sam fidgeted in his seat in discomfort and gave a small nod.

"We didn't speak for years … until Lena came along." Emma pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Sam. "And then my brother and I grew close again through his daughter." She opened a few boxes and tipped varying amounts of their contents into her mixing bowl. "But then she started having these dreams and … well, David wanted them gone. He sent her to almost every quack doctor he could find and filled her with drugs …" Emma sighed heavily and began to crush the herbs together.

"And that's when she sought you out." Sam surmised.

Emma smiled fondly, "She remembered the stories her crazy Aunt Em would tell and came to find out how much truth lay in them." She shivered slightly, "I think she was hoping it would be very little."

Sam laughed gently, "I know how that feels …" He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward heavily. "And I know how scared Lena must have been … and still is …"

Emma stopped mixing and frowned at Sam in interest.

"I …" Sam smiled in uncertainty, "I had these crazy nightmares and saw things … it hasn't happened since - … well, not for a while …" He looked down at his hands and frowned slightly, "It was intense."

Reaching out carefully, Emma placed her hand on Sam's arm and her thin fingers gave a gentle, comforting squeeze. "What did Lena see …?" She asked after a moment.

Footsteps in the hallway startled them both and Sam turned to see Lena entering the kitchen. Her face was pale and lined with fresh tears. She padded closer and sank down into a chair beside them.

"Everything." Lena offered in a husked whisper. "I saw everything."

Sam turned back to Emma and watched her quickly stand and hurry to Lena's side. She leaned over her niece and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I saw it all." Lena continued quietly, her voice tight. "The demons and the children and the suffering …"

"I know," Emma soothed gently, pressing a kiss into Lena's cheek. "There was nothing you could have done."

"No?" Lena sniffed and moved back from Emma. "I could have tried. And maybe warned those parents. And even stopped it coming for Morgan."

Sam stared at Lena in confusion and shook his head slightly. "You saw all that?"

Turning slowly towards him, Lena's shoulders fell. "I'm sorry … I was afraid that if I said anything … well, you would not have understood."

Catching the quick worried glance that Emma shot him, Sam managed a smile and reached out to touch Lena's arm. "It's okay … we're here now."

The three of them then jumped slightly as the lights in the kitchen flickered and died, plunging them into almost blackness. After a few seconds the lights fluttered back to life and they glanced at one another in dread.

"Yeah," Emma agreed quietly, standing and looking outside into the darkness. "But so are they."

Sam was on his feet instantly and hurried to the kitchen window. He peered outside into the snow-covered driveway and his heart hammered inside his chest. "I take it this place is sealed tight."

"Of course." Emma replied quickly.

Sam looked back and nodded in relief. "Stay here." He rushed across to the back door and stepped outside into the cold.

Gasping as the icy air met his face, he ran to the jeep and scrambled inside. Grabbing the radio handset and watching the darkness around him, he called out to his brother urgently and listened to the static.

"_Sam? What's wrong?"_

"Bobby?" Sam frowned, "Where are you?"

"_Erm …  just  left  the  interstate. Can't be more than  forty-five  minutes away. Why? Everything okay?"_

"No." Sam closed his eyes and hung his head. "Bobby, they're here. They followed us, or they knew our plans somehow."

"_Shit!"_

"Look, just get here. We don't know how many there are or what they want." Sam flicked his head back up and peered out through the windows.

"_I hear you. We're almost there."_

"Good."

"_Look, just sit tight and don't try anything stupid. We'll be -"_

The radio crackled and fell silent. Sam pressed the transmit button and yelled out for Bobby but there was no reply. Panting hard and pale with fright, Sam glanced out at the house and saw the interior lights flickering once more. "Oh shit …" He whispered into the empty jeep.

- tbc -


	20. curve ball

The flames crackled and hissed in the large open fireplace, shooting warmth into the small lounge. Sam sat next to the fire and gazed into the bright amber flames, his thoughts lost inside his loud, worried mind. Aware of Emma's gentle voice offering comfort and reassurance somewhere nearby, he tore himself from the mesmerizing flames and looked across at her.

Morgan had woken a few minutes ago, enough to drink a little of the potion Emma had made for her. She had grimaced at the taste and her stomach had heaved but she had obediently drunk the mixture down. Emma had explained something of the ingredients but all Sam could smell was the potent garlic in the mix and he sympathized with the small child's disgust.

Emma was now applying more pungent brown paste to the sores and lumps on Morgan's skin and talking softly to her. Sam was sure that Morgan looked better already, although simply seeing her eyes open was wondrous itself compared to her previous listless silence. He watched Lena fondly stroking Morgan's hair and was almost jealous of the child's oblivion to all that he feared.

The suddenly loud rumble of an engine caught Sam's attention and he sprang to his feet, stumbling hurriedly through to the kitchen. He groaned in relief as he saw the old pick-up roll up beside the house and he rushed outside into the fresh-falling snow.

"Oh thank god!" Sam trudged over to the truck and smiled up at Bobby in delight. "Am I glad to see you guys."

Bobby nodded in understanding and turned off the engine. "That was a fun drive." He offered dryly, opening his door and jumping down into the snow.

Sam glanced at the Impala hanging up on the cradle by her rear wheels and smiled in agreement. Sliding around on the ice with such precious cargo in tow must have been harrowing to say the least. Looking back into the truck, he saw his brother was slumped against the passenger door and apparently fast asleep.

"Typical!" Sam chuckled, following Bobby round to the other side of the truck. "Only Dean could sleep through all this."

Bobby suddenly paused a few feet from the passenger door and turned to face Sam.

"What?" Sam urged, seeing something in the old hunter's face that made his heart leap into his throat. Panic rising, Sam stepped past Bobby and grabbed the passenger door handle. "Dean?"

Flinching awake and sitting up slowly, Dean seemed confused for a moment.

"Dean?" Sam breathed, opening the door quickly and stepping in close to his brother. "Shit! You look like hell. What's wrong?"

Dean groaned and raised one hand wearily. "I'm fine, Sammy. Don't start your fussing."

"But - "

"I'm okay!" Dean insisted a little louder, turning in the seat to climb down from the cab. He stopped suddenly and hissed under his breath, his hands moving to his left thigh.

Sam peered over Dean's lap and saw the duct tape binding the torn jeans. He gasped and leaned in closer. "What happened?"

"Trigger happy demon." Bobby answered carefully.

Sam spun back to see Bobby's concerned scowl and his throat tightened. "Shit, I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone back for the damned car!" He husked, turning back to his brother's slouched form. "Dammit, Dean!"

"Alright, already." Dean protested, lifting his head and glaring briefly up at Sam. "Help me down, will you? It's freakin' cold out here."

Sighing loudly, Sam grabbed his brother's arm to support him as he turned and slowly swung his legs out of the door. Grateful for Bobby quickly moving in to help, Sam groaned in concern as Dean climbed down from the cab and hung weakly between them.

"Son-of-a-" Dean grunted in pain as he hopped away from the truck, leaning heavily between them as they moved towards the house.

"Seen any sign of them?" Bobby urged, gripping Dean's arm around his neck and peering around them worriedly.

"Not as such." Sam sighed, "They just keep messing with us."

"Who?" Dean demanded, his face tight with pain and concentration as he was carried between them.

Sam shook his head slowly, "We don't know."

"Doesn't matter who they are." Bobby offered gruffly, "They're asses are toast."

Dean gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

The three of them paused for a second at the kitchen door and Sam went inside first, turning to help his brother stagger through. He was aware of Emma hurrying into the kitchen from the hall and he cringed as his brother hissed a blend of choice expletives.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma rushed towards them and grabbed a chair. She slid it up beside Dean and watched in concern as he gratefully sank down into it and then slumped forward over his left leg.

"Em, this is my brother Dean." Sam began softly, "And our friend Bobby."

Emma nodded a quick greeting to the elder man and then crouched down beside Dean, peering at the makeshift dressing in horror. "Whose clumsy work was this?"

Sam could not help but smile as he saw Bobby cringe back in embarrassment. He then heard his brother's whimper of protest as Emma lifted the edge of the blood-soaked tape and he crouched down on Dean's other side.

"This needs a good wash." Emma explained, standing and moving towards the sink.

Looking up into his brother's flushed face, Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm and could feel him trembling.

"Sorry." Dean whispered, blinking his eyes open and managing a small smile. "Should've listened to you, huh."

"Wo," Sam grinned suddenly, "It must be really bad if you're admitting I was right."

Dean shrugged and his smile faded.

"It's okay, man." Sam offered softly, "Em knows her stuff. She'll sort you out."

"Oh yeah?" Dean enthused, quirking an eyebrow briefly.

"Can it, dude! She's like a grandmother!"

Dean's smile returned and he nodded gently. "Sorry. I forgot. Old ladies are your thing."

Sam gasped and gave Dean's arm a gentle nudge. "You're such a jerk."

Emma returned with a bowl of water and a towel. Placing them on the floor beside Dean, she frowned as she looked at Dean's thigh and then took a deep breath. "Right. Are we cutting them off or can you slip out of them."

Sure his brother was about to offer some cheeky response, Sam held his breath and watched Dean considering his answer. He then saw him begin to stand and quickly moved in to help him.

Between muttered curses and groans, Dean was helped to slide his jeans off of his hips and he then sank heavily back down onto the chair. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as Emma began to cut off the tape and peel back the gauze and wet denim.

Sam looked on in dismay as Emma revealed the ugly looking holes in Dean's thigh and he muttered in sympathy. He felt his brother flinch as Emma pressed the wet towel over the wounds and then pulled his jeans down over his knee. Moving closer, Sam was surprised as Dean suddenly grabbed his shoulder and clung on tightly for support.

"Let's see …" Emma leaned in closer and peered at the small entry wound, her face full of concern as she then looked at the larger, irregular exit hole. "Bobby?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go into the lounge and ask Lena to give you some of my salve, would you?"

"Erm … sure." Bobby hurried from the kitchen.

"It was Ben." Dean said quietly.

Sam looked up and saw Dean frowning down at him.

"Didn't see any others." Dean continued, "I think Jerry was hurt but there was no time."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's forearm and nodded slowly. "I know."

"Dean?" Emma interrupted carefully. She waited for him to turn to her and offered him a small smile. "I need to clean this." Emma shrugged an apology and removed the towel to soak it in the warm water. "And it might sting, love."

"Groovy." Dean sighed.

Emma lifted up the dripping towel and squeezed water down over the wounds above his knee. She rinsed the dirt and fragments of denim from his skin and wiped away some of the dried blood.

Sam cringed away from Dean's claw-like grip of his shoulder and clenched his teeth. Dean was quiet in his protest, flinching only slightly at Emma's touch. But then she gently squeezed the edges of the larger wound and he bucked hard, a sob catching in his throat.

"Sorry." Emma offered quietly, rinsing more water over the jagged skin edges.

"S'okay," Dean grated, trying to relax and forcing himself to take a steady breath. "Just do what needs doing."

Emma smiled and nodded in agreement, sensing that this was not the first injury the two brothers had been faced with. The notion made her suddenly sad and she could recall vague memories of her mother quietly fussing over her father at all hours. They had tried to keep it from her but she had been aware of the lingering scent of alcohol and the way her father would carefully hold her, sometimes with obvious stiffness.

"Auntie Em, huh?"

Torn from her musing, Emma glanced up and met Dean's tight smile. She nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Never fails to amuse people." Shaking her head a little, she returned her attention to cleaning the bullet wounds. "Damned movie."

"Really?" Dean frowned, "Aw, how can you not love it?"

Sam snorted in amusement. "Quite easily, actually."

Dean watched Emma give a small apologetic shrug, obviously in agreement with his brother. He sighed in dismay. "Heathens."

Bobby rushed back with the small pot of salve and held it out towards Emma.

Emma smiled her thanks and placed it on the floor beside her. "Now, in the cupboard below the sink is a metal box. D'you mind grabbing it for me?" She asked distractedly, still peering in concern at the larger wound. "This will need to be sutured."

"Now?" Dean hissed.

"No. That might trap in infection." Emma picked up the pot of salve and scooped some out with her fingers. "But this will help."

"What's that?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Comfrey, Betony, Yarrow, St John's Wort." Emma shrugged and smiled up at him. "I know it looks foul but it works wonders."

Dean frowned in uncertainty as he stared at the brown sludge she held and then gave a small shrug. "If you say so."

"I do." Emma assured softly and smeared some of the paste over the smaller hole in his thigh.

Closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose in disgust at the strong-smelling salve, Dean bit his lip and again squeezed Sam's shoulder. He then cried out as she applied the same to the torn nerve endings of the larger wound and he tried to pull away from her, arching back over the chair.

"Wo! Easy." Sam soothed, standing quickly and grabbing his brother's arms to steady him. He closed his eyes as Dean leaned into his grasp and whimpered softly.

"Okay, okay. It's done." Emma offered hurriedly, wiping her hands on the towel and opening the box Bobby had collected for her.

Dean relaxed a little and sat back up straight, letting his head sink onto his chest. He was breathing hard and continued to lean into Sam for support as Emma placed gauze pads over the salve and began to bind his thigh with a thick bandage.

Sam placed his arm loosely around Dean's shoulders and glanced at Bobby. The older man seemed just as concerned, if a little apologetic, as he watched Dean and Sam suddenly wondered just what had happened. He then caught movement in the hallway and saw Lena wandering towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Lena asked in quiet dread, her face pale as she looked over at Dean. She stared in disbelief and then shook her head slowly, covering her mouth in horror.

"Lena?" Sam urged quickly.

Suddenly fighting back tears, Lena spun and fled from the kitchen. Sam glanced at Emma and saw equal worry in her pale green eyes.

"There we are." Emma sighed, turning back to finish her handiwork and glancing up at Dean. "We'll leave this to do it's job for a few days and then take another look." She explained gently, tucking the end of the bandage into the dressing. "Now. You need to drink some fluids and maybe have some food. You think you can manage that?"

Dean lifted his head to smile weakly at her and blinked away tears. "As long as you don't mean that shit." He replied, nodding towards the pot of salve.

"Oh no, honey. It's poisonous to drink it!" Emma laughed and got to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you into the warm. Now that you won't bleed all over my carpets."

"Nice." Dean laughed gently.

Sam helped his brother get to his feet and was all too aware of just how hard Dean leaned into him. Fear and concern made his heart race and he pulled Dean closer, helping him balance as Bobby quickly pulled the tattered jeans back up over his hips.

Turning towards the hallway, Sam took Dean's weight and helped him across the kitchen. It was a slow half limp, part hop and Dean was exhausted and sweating when they at last reached the lounge.

Sam tried to lower Dean gently onto the spare couch but lost his balance under his brother's weight. He groaned an apology as Dean dropped onto the cushions and hissed in pain. Sure of a smart comment on his lack of grace, Sam was instead concerned as he watched his brother's face relax as Dean rested back and gave in to his tiredness.

"What a mess …"

Sam turned and saw Emma standing in the doorway, surveying her patients.

Emma shook her head slowly and a smile pulled at her mouth. "When troubles come …"

"They come not single spies." Sam concluded for her. "But in battalions."

"Ooh, we have an educated man in our midst." Emma enthused, her smile growing.

Sam shrugged modestly.

"So." Emma sighed loudly and moved aside to let Bobby enter the lounge. She looked between the two men and shrugged her shoulders. "Who are we dealing with?"

Bobby lifted his cap and scratched at the matted hair beneath. "I'm not sure."

Sam frowned in thought and then moved back from his brother, nodding towards the hallway. "I think I know someone who might …" He took a deep breath and wandered from the lounge.

He found Lena in one of the upstairs bedrooms. The room was brightly decorated and filled with embroidered designs and quilted furnishings that made him feel suddenly homesick - despite not having a home, as such, to miss. His eyes misted with tears as he paused in the doorway and was somehow lost for words.

Lena was perched on the edge of the large double bed, clutching one of the many aged teddies that sat huddled together on top of the pillows. She rocked gently back and forth and sobbed quietly.

"You saw it, didn't you." Sam offered after a moment, "You saw Dean get hurt."

Lena nodded slowly, burying her face into the soft fur of the bear. "That's why I said he mustn't go back." She confirmed in a husked whisper.

Sam closed his eyes and hung his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly still, Lena groaned wearily. "I don't know."

Sam looked back up and sighed as he strode across the worn woven rug. He sat down beside her and gave a small nod of understanding.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey." Sam edged nearer and placed his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he hugged her closer, gently stroking her arm. "It's not your fault."

Lena choked on a sob and fell against him. "It feels like it is." She pressed her face into his shirt and shook her head. "It always has. I'm cursed."

Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly. "No … it's nothing you've done. Trust me."

"But - " Lena sat up slowly and wiped her face with the back of one hand. "I saw Jim's death and …" Her face crumpled and fresh tears gathered. "It was months before he was diagnosed."

Sam's heart was thudding in his ears and his thoughts were spinning dizzily. Jessica's death, Max's killing spree, Cold Oak. His waking nightmares seemed to play themselves out and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to make them stop. Azazel's taunting laugh and arrogant smirk then sent a shudder through him and he could hardly breathe.

"That was why I got pregnant."

Focusing on Lena's soft, trembling voice and dragging himself away from painful memories, Sam opened his eyes and peered down at her. Beyond her long dark hair, he could just make out her pale face and saw the tears that dripped into his lap.

"I had to keep something of him. I couldn't let him go."

Sam frowned in confusion. "You mean …?"

Lena sat up slowly and wiped her face with her shaking hands. "Morgan's father left when I told him I was pregnant. Asshole. " She took a deep, tremoring breath and glanced up at Sam. "Jim was the only father she ever knew … the only man that ever mattered."

"God, I'm sorry …" Sam offered quietly.

"Why is this happening?"

Sam shrugged, a small smile forming. "Shit. I was hoping you might know."

Lena frowned up at him and bit her lip in thought. "There was … I saw the motel owner, Ben, he said he had come for Morgan …" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Morgan - or whatever was inside her - seemed to know him … he said he had told her to wait, that he had promised he would come … and then he took Morgan … and some gun you had."

Gasping, Sam stared at her in horror. "The Colt?"

"I don't know," Lena shrugged, "It was just real old and he seemed pleased when he took it."

"I'll bet." Sam agreed in a whisper. "Right … I need my laptop. We need to work out who he was." He stood slowly and dragged his hands through his hair. "We need to know who's coming."

- tbc -


	21. child's play

The kitchen windows were misted with steam, the heat from the oven and hob flames filling the small room. Unnerved with being unable to now see outside the house, Emma smiled at her own foolishness as she twisted the blinds closed and suddenly felt much safer. Turning back into the room, she headed across to the bubbling pan on the stove and gave the soup a stir.

"Smells wonderful."

Emma spun at the voice and smiled in greeting. "Hey, Bobby. How are our patients doing?"

Bobby shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and wandered further into the room. "Fine." he nodded and gave a small shrug, "So … herbal medicine's your thing, huh?"

"Yup." Emma turned back to the stove and turned off the heat under the soup. "Passed down through a long line of crazy old women." She chuckled softly and reached up to grab some bowls from the cupboard beside the stove.

"It's a powerful talent." Bobby offered, stepping closer to help her dish out the soup. "I know a little about protective rituals and such but not nearly as much as I'd like."

"Oh?"

Bobby smiled thinly and began to arrange the full bowls onto the tray on the kitchen table. "I'm too old to race around like the younger hunters." He explained, noticing her small nod of empathy, "So I've spent years building a resource library and such."

"The oracle of the piece, huh?"

"Maybe." Bobby shrugged.

Emma collected a handful of spoons from a nearby drawer and smiled in gratitude as Bobby picked up the tray. She grabbed the remains of a large loaf of bread and followed him back to the lounge.

Morgan was semi-awake and curled up on her side, sucking on her thumb and cuddling her cloth rabbit close under her chin. She looked up and her mouth formed a smile around her thumb, her eyes lighting up as she saw Emma.

"Hey, baby." Emma sighed merrily, perching on the sofa and reaching out to place her hand on Morgan's forehead. "You look better." She smiled in relief as Morgan nodded in agreement. "You hungry?"

Giving another nod, Morgan sat up a little and, still clutching her rabbit and sucking on her thumb, peered in interest at the tray Bobby set down on the large coffee table.

Bobby stepped around the table and leaned down over Dean, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. "Dean?"

Stirring slightly, Dean frowned and gave a small moan of protest.

"Come on. You need to eat something."

Blinking his eyes open and taking a moment to focus on his friend, Dean yawned wearily. "What?"

"Food." Bobby explained.

"Yeah?" Dean lifted his head and grimaced as he pressed his elbows into the cushions and levered himself up along the couch. He sniffed in interest towards the soup and smiled happily. "Smells good."

"Oh yeah, you're feeling better." Bobby chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he passed Dean one of the steaming soups.

Dean took the bowl and mumbled in gratitude as he sniffed the contents. About to dip in the spoon Bobby handed him, he then looked around the room and frowned suddenly. "Where's Sam?"

As if to confirm his sudden fear, the lights in the house flickered and died. Balancing his soup in his lap and peering around in the thin light offered by the lit candles scattered about the room, Dean groaned in dismay. "Oh, that can't be good."

"Bobby!"

Dean heard the hurried footfalls descending the stairs and sat up straighter. "Sam!"

"Dean?" Sam urged breathlessly, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure." Sam sighed, "I couldn't see anything. Bobby? We best go check outside."

"Be careful!" Dean ordered hurriedly.

ooooo

Stepping out into the icy chill of the early morning darkness, Sam held the Colt at eye level and peered along the golden barrel. Faint light from the house behind him made eerie shadows dance on the snow and out along the wide garden. In the silence beyond the kitchen, his heart beat was loud in his head and his rapid breaths clouded before him in the still air.

"What's the plan?" Bobby urged in a whisper.

"I'm still working on it." Sam shrugged.

"That's a comfort."

"Just keep your eyes peeled."

Bobby nodded and gave a heavy sigh. "Right. With my night vision."

"You know what I mean." Sam groaned, glancing back at his companion. "Just - " He suddenly paused and listened to the still air around them. "Wait … you hear that?"

Bobby frowned, concentrating hard on the gentle breeze that stirred the trees at the far end of the long garden. At first, he could not sense anything more than the nothingness of the dark morning and then he heard something drift faintly towards him.

"What the hell is that?" Sam urged in a whisper, "Birds?"

Bobby's frown grew and he closed his eyes. "No … it's … it sounds more like laughter."

"Laughter?" Sam echoed, trying to tune in on the gentle noise that drifted towards them. He then heard the sound a little louder and gasped in horror. "Children." He muttered in dread, "It sounds like children."

ooooo

Dean watched as Emma made her careful way out of the lounge and paused at the bottom of the staircase, calling softly to her niece. He shivered in the sudden chill that had descended on the room, despite the persistent flames still dancing high up into the chimney, and Emma began to climb the stairs and out of view.

Turning towards the adjacent sofa, he watched Morgan huddle up into the corner amid the cushions and hug her rabbit close against her. "You okay, honey?"

Morgan glanced warily at him and gave a small shake of her head, her hand moving with her as she sucked on her thumb.

"It's okay. You'll be alright." Dean offered lightly, "You got Mr Pickles. Right?" He saw her eyes smile shyly and he grinned back.

"Where'th my mom?" Morgan husked suddenly, her speech slurred thanks to the thumb in her mouth.

"Em's gone to check on her. She'll be alright." Dean adjusted his position to face her more and took a deep breath. "You've been so brave, Morgan. I bet your mom is real proud of you."

Morgan nodded warily.

Noise from somewhere outside the house then startled them both and Dean listened for a moment to the quiet that followed. Looking back at Morgan, he could see her trembling and her eyes were wide with fear as she stared towards the kitchen. "Hey."

Morgan turned back to face him and blinked away tears.

"I'm kinda scared, Morgan." Dean began carefully, "You think Mr Pickles will protect me, too?"

Seeming to take a moment to consider this, Morgan looked down at her cloth bear. Pulling her thumb from her mouth with a damp slurp, she smiled and looked back up at Dean with a nod.

"Oh, good. Thanks Mr Pickles."

Morgan's smile grew and she shuffled forwards a little, sliding down from the sofa and stepping warily towards Dean.

Dean watched her approach and was unsure what she wanted. He held his breath as she paused beside him and then held out her worn rabbit.

"Mr Pickles said he's scared, too."

"Is he?" Dean frowned in concern, "Well, we can't have that. Does he need a hug?"

Morgan gave a small nod.

Leaning out over the edge of the sofa, Dean slid his hands under Morgan's arms and lifted her up into his lap. He grimaced as the weight of her tiny form pressed on his injured thigh and he clenched his teeth as he quickly pulled her up higher. It was still painful to have her sitting on him but he relaxed against the cushions and steadied his breathing, determined that it was well worth it. The memory of her tearful distrust of him after the exorcism flashed through his thoughts and then seemed to quickly fade as she snuggled down against him.

Carefully wrapping one arm around her small frame, afraid that she would suddenly be spooked and move away from him, Dean's throat tightened. He closed his eyes as she leaned her face into his neck and pressed Mr Pickles up under his chin.

"There." Dean offered quietly, "We'll look after each other. Okay?"

Morgan nodded, the top of her head brushing against his cheek and her mumbled reply lost as she sucked on her thumb once more.

"You feeling better?"

"I guess." Morgan replied quietly, "Did the girl make you sick, too?"

"Kind of."

"She said she was my friend. Why did she make me sick?"

Dean sighed and pulled her a little closer. "I don't know." She wiggled further into him and he tried not to protest as her feet brushed against his thigh. As she then settled and mumbled contentedly against his neck, he smiled and chanced placing his other arm gently around her small frame.

After a moment, he was sure she had fallen asleep and then he heard her humming softly. Listening in interest to the slightly off-key melody, he tried to place the tune and began to drift off as he focused on her small voice.

ooooo

They seemed to appear from nowhere. Sam spun around quickly, his hands shaking as he aimed the Colt at each of the five small girls. They laughed and giggled, their ghostly images dancing in the semi-shadowed snow. He looked between them and frowned in confusion. "Bobby?"

"I see 'em." Bobby husked, edging closer to Sam and his eyes darting around them in concern.

"Ideas?" Sam urged breathlessly.

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "Back inside."

"Right." Sam took a step backwards and glanced towards the kitchen door behind them. He then gasped as he saw one of the bedraggled, pale forms flicker into sight. She stood between them and the house and laughed merrily.

"Or take 'em out." Bobby shrugged.

Sam tightened his grip on the Colt and his heart was loud in his ears. "Kinda don't want to antagonize them." He shuddered and glanced back to see the other children venturing closer, hemming them in. "I've seen what these things can do."

Bobby took a tentative step towards the house and saw the small grey-silver child glare at him in defiance. For a moment he thought her grinning smile became a sharp-toothed snarl and he flinched back.

"_Ring around the rosie."_

"What?" Sam demanded quickly.

Bobby looked between the strange apparitions and his frown deepened.

"_A pocket full of posey."_

"Are they singing?" Bobby grated.

Sam gave a small shrug and glanced at his companion in uncertainty. "I think they are." He watched the children move in even closer and felt his skin crawling beneath his thick coat.

"_Ashes, ashes."_

Bobby groaned, "What the hell?"

"I don't like this." Sam agreed, spinning around and seeing that the five girls now encircled them.

The children laughed excitedly and then seemed to become more serious. _"All fall down."_

"What the hell is this?" Bobby urged quickly, "We need to get inside. Or something."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, retreating towards the house and glaring a warning at the small form that still blocked the way. He aimed the Colt at her and swallowed hard.

And they started singing again. _"Ring around the rosie. A pocket full of posey. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down."_

Sam gasped loudly and clutched at his throat with his free hand, the Colt falling to his side as he tried to draw breath.

"Sam?" Bobby grabbed Sam's shoulders and watched in horror as Sam's terrified face grew more red. "Shit! Sam!"

Grabbing at his throat and wheezing loudly, Sam's eyes were wide with fear. His legs started to buckle and he sank down to his knees in the snow.

"No!" Bobby hooked his hands under Sam's arms and tried to support him, groaning under the weight. "Sam! No!"

- tbc -


	22. ring a rosie

The whole situation seemed so familiar somehow. Albeit with the players in different roles. Dean closed his eyes and let his mind wander, back to a time when he had not a care in the world and the notion that there was anything bad in the darkness was still only in stories.

Stroking Morgan's back idly, Dean could remember curling up with his mother in much the same way. Laying along her chest and twirling his fingers in the soft curls of her long hair, he would fall asleep in her arms and be soothed by the gentle melody she would hum. His throat tight and tears stinging the back of his eyelids, Dean sighed and pulled his thoughts away from a past he longed for on more occasions than he dared admit.

"Ashes, ashes."

"Huh?" Leaning his head back and peering down at Morgan, Dean tried to make out her whispered words. "What are you singing, honey?"

"Ring rosie." Morgan replied quietly.

"What?" Dean gasped.

Morgan raised her head and smiled up at him merrily. "My friend taught me." She explained matter-of-factly.

Watching her in confusion and dread, Dean was then aware of the lights around them flickering once more and a shiver ran up his spine.

"They're here!" Morgan announced happily and pushed herself up onto her knees, turning towards the kitchen and her face lighting up.

Flinching as the small child's weight rolled down towards his wounded leg, Dean reached up to take her shoulders and try and move her. Before he could stop her, she quickly turned onto her stomach and slid down to place her feet on the floor. "Wait! Morgan? Where are you going?"

"To see my friends." Morgan shrugged, stumbling towards the lounge door.

"No!" Dean grabbed the back of the sofa and pulled himself upright. Groaning with the effort, he swung his legs over the side of the cushions and hissed in pain as his feet met the carpet. Morgan had already reached the door by the time he managed to ease himself up onto his good leg and he hopped after her, clenching his fists and forcing himself onwards.

Unable to catch up with her quickly enough, Dean gritted his teeth and halted his clumsy hop. Placing his weight on his injured leg, he stumbled forward and grunted as his knee gave beneath him. He somehow managed to keep his balance and quickly adjusted his stance, knowing he had to hurry.

"Morgan! No!" Dean yelled in panic, seeing her disappear into the kitchen and towards the back door. Each alternate step, pressing his weight into his torn leg muscles, was agony and he was sweating with the effort as he reached the kitchen and saw the back door hanging open.

ooooo

Finding Lena laying across the double bed, huddled on her side and crying softly, Emma sighed in dismay and hurried into the room. She clambered onto the bed and leaned down over her niece, trying to envelop her shaking shoulders.

"Em …?" Lena whispered, rolling back a little into Emma's hold.

"I know, honey … I know."

Lena hiccuped on a sob and shook her head slowly. "I should never have stopped taking those meds …"

Emma groaned softly, "They're not good for you, honey."

"And all of this is?"

"This would have happened even if you had not foreseen it."

"You don't know that." Lena husked, "What if, by knowing the future, I am steered towards it?"

Emma closed her eyes and hugged Lena against her. "I don't think it works that way." She stroked her hand along Lena's arm and swallowed back tears. "Believe me, honey, if there was any way we could have saved you from all of this … your daddy and I would have done it."

Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Lena nodded. "I know." She sniffed wearily and reached up to place her hand over Emma's. "God, I wish he was here …"

"So do I, baby." Emma agreed in a whisper.

They held each other for a few moments and then both groaned in frustration and dread as the lights flickered ominously.

"Shit, I wish they would stop doing that!" Lena grumbled hoarsely, sitting herself upright and wiping her wet face with her hands. "What do they _want _from us?"

Emma shrugged a reply and slid down from the bed. Making her way to the bedroom window and peering down into the darkness of the garden, she then heard shouting from downstairs and spun towards the sound.

Lena heard the panicked voice from the hallway and scrambled quickly from the bed. Her heart in her throat, she ran out onto the landing and peered down the stairs. "Dean?"

Dean was hanging onto the kitchen door-frame, only barely keeping his balance and panting loudly. He flicked his head up at Lena's voice and his face was filled with pain and dread. "It's Morgan." He breathed, "She's gone outside."

Aware of her aunt following close behind her, Lena galloped down the stairs and jumped over the last few. Sliding on the thin hallway runner, she somehow managed to keep her footing and hurried past Dean.

Stumbling out of the open kitchen door, Lena gasped in horror and stared at the small group of ghoulish children that had gathered around her daughter. "Morgan!" She screamed and ran out into the snow.

"No! Lena!" Emma flew from the house and grabbed her niece around the waist, pulling her back.

"Let me go!" Lena cried, struggling against the small woman's tight grip. "Morgan!"

Morgan was oblivious, laughing and singing with the strange apparitions. She seemed not to hear her mother screaming her name and danced merrily with the circle of children.

"Sam!"

Struggling to hold Lena back, Emma heard Dean's desperate cry and glanced back towards the house. She gasped as she suddenly noticed the huddled figures slumped against the side of the house. Frowning, she then realized that Sam was lying limply in Bobby's grip, his pale-grey face full of terror.

"Bobby!" Emma yelled hurriedly, seeing the scruffy hunter look up at her quickly. "I might be able to help him." She saw him nod in understanding and watched in dismay as he carefully laid Sam's listless form down in the snow before hurrying over to Emma.

"Take her." Emma ordered, relinquishing her grip on her distraught niece only when she was sure Bobby had secure hold of her.

Bobby grabbed Lena and nodded behind him towards Sam, "It was the Acheri. They seemed to curse him somehow."

"I'll do what I can." Emma nodded, chancing a quick look towards the group of children laughing and playing together with Morgan.

"Sammy - " Dean gasped, struggling out of the back door and limping painfully along the side of the house. He sank down beside his brother, his wounded leg folding easily under him and causing a quick sob of pain. He shook his head in disbelief as he reached out trembling hands towards Sam and nudged his shoulder urgently.

"Let me take a look." Emma ordered, kneeling down beside them.

Sam was barely breathing. His lips were icy blue and his eyes shadowed. Emma leaned close to him and could hear his faint rasping. Placing her hand against his cheek, she gently opened his eyes and could see the clouding over his dilated pupils.

"Em?" Dean whispered, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly.

Emma nodded quickly and got to her feet. "I think I know what this is."

Dean closed his eyes and groaned wearily. Sliding closer to Sam, he tried to gather his brother into his arms but could not quite manage to lift him and huddled over him with a sob. His heart thumping loudly in his ears, he looked across at the Acheri demons and glared in anger. Now aware of Lena's desperate cries, he echoed the fury in her voice and made a silent vow to destroy the lot of them.

"Morgan!" Lena sobbed, trying to prize herself free of Bobby's grip. "Baby, come back!"

Suddenly one of the child demons turned and met Lena's angry glare with icy calm. "She is one of ours now."

"No!" Lena husked, "Why?"

The child smiled thinly. "It is only fair."

"What?"

"For each of ours, we take from you. Tit for tat." The girl replied evenly. And the children all started to hum together, their voices growing louder as the words began.

"_Hush a bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

"NO!" Lena cried, watching the children skipping happily away from the house and Morgan being swept along with them. "Morgan!"

As the group disappeared amid the forest trees at the far end of the garden, Lena's strength deserted her and she fell to her knees. Unaware of Bobby crouching down with her, she was nonetheless grateful for the gentle presence behind her and she leaned back against him.

"We'll get her back." Bobby offered quietly, "But we have to be careful. Make sure we know what we're dealing with."

Lena nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "I can't lose her."

"We won't let that happen. I promise." Bobby stated, turning to look towards Sam and groaning in dismay as he saw there was no change.

"Sam?" Dean gave his brother a gentle nudge and watched for a response, groaning in dismay as none came. "Sammy?" He was then aware of Emma hurrying back out from the house and turned to watch her return.

"Here." Emma held out a bunch of dried herbs and flowers and ignited a cigarette lighter under the posy. The burning leaves sent a thin plume of white-grey smoke into the air and she angled the posy to increase the flame. "Lift his head."

Struggling to lean down closer to his brother, Dean slid his hand under Sam's neck and raised his head up from the snow. He watched in concern as Emma wafted the smoke from the burning leaves under Sam's chin.

"Come on." Emma cooed quietly, "Breathe."

Dean held his breath and looked on anxiously as Sam seemed to make no response. He then saw the smoke dragged towards Sam's mouth with his next weak inhale and Sam shuddered slightly.

"That's it. Take it in." Emma prompted softly.

Sam gave a slight gasp and closed his eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean urged, glancing worriedly at Emma.

Emma nodded in reassurance and wafted the smoke closer once more. This time Sam gave a loud wheeze and arched his neck, struggling to catch his breath.

"Em? What's wrong?" Dean demanded angrily, swiping her hand and the burning posy away from his brother.

"It's okay." Emma soothed, "Give him a second."

Suddenly reaching desperately, Sam's hands flailed out and he grabbed hold of both of their arms and pulled against them. He choked and coughed, his face gaining more color as Emma moved forward and helped him sit upright. It took a moment for him to calm and he was shaking as he looked between his brother and Emma in confusion and relief.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam managed hoarsely, coughing and clutching at his dry throat. "I'm okay." He turned to Emma and managed a thin smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emma sighed, sinking back onto her heels.

"Dean? Your leg." Sam then urged.

Dean looked down at his leg, twisted beneath him awkwardly. Blood had oozed through the bandage and dripped onto the snow, tainted almost black from the salve that covered the wounds. "It's nothing." He shrugged.

"Nothing, my arse." Emma scoffed, shaking her head.

Turning towards Emma, Dean's face was sombre and he glanced at Lena. "We have more important things to worry about."

Sam followed his brother's gaze and frowned in concern. "What happened?"

"The Acheri took Morgan." Emma replied quietly.

Gasping slightly, and regretting it as he coughed dryly, Sam turned to Emma. "You know what they are?"

"Yeah." Emma sighed, "I've seen them before."

"You have?" Dean echoed, "When?"

Emma closed her eyes and frowned, seemingly troubled at the memory. "A long time ago …" She shivered and took a deep breath before looking back up at them. "When I was a child."

"Really?" Sam enthused.

"Every child has nightmares, right?" Emma continued in a whisper, "Thank god most of them don't know just how real they are …"

"Mmm." Dean nodded slowly, "I guess all of us had our eyes opened at some point." He glanced at Sam and sorrow flashed behind his eyes. "But somehow it's so much worse when you're a child."

"Absolutely." Emma agreed quietly. "It was horrible … but … I had my dad to protect me." She saw the two brothers flinch at the mention of her father and caught the pain that crossed their faces for the briefest of moments. Sniffing back tears, she gave a small nod and suddenly smiled. "And I think I can remember how he destroyed them."

- tbc -


	23. red

The kitchen was filled with the odd sweet burning scent of more posies, a thin film of smoke making the room feel as if it was shimmering somehow. Breathing in the strong smell, Sam could feel his strength returning and his trembling began to fade.

Sat at the kitchen table, he looked on in concern as Emma redressed Dean's bleeding bullet wound. His gaze moving from the ragged edges of the exit wound to the tight concentration on his brother's face, his heart was heavy within him and he sighed a weary moan.

Dean was sorting through the weapons; loading fresh salt rounds into a couple of old sawn-offs and exchanging rounds in the handguns for pure iron. He flinched occasionally as his leg was washed and wrapped but was apparently all but oblivious to Emma's ministration, his mind focused on the imminent search for Morgan.

"Can we lure them out, somehow?" Bobby wondered aloud, examining the open sections of the Colt and giving the sacred weapon a thorough clean.

"The legends say they only seek out children." Emma replied distractedly, bandaging Dean's thigh and glancing in concern at Sam. "Unless threatened, I guess."

"Oh, I plan to be a threat alright." Dean grated, setting down his weapons and resting back against the chair. He frowned down at Emma and watched her tie off the bandage. "You done?"

Emma nodded quietly and began to move away.

"Dean," Sam ventured carefully, "You're in no condition to - " He was greeted with a sudden angry glare from his brother and he shook his head in worried disagreement. "No, Dean. You can't - "

Dean sighed loudly and looked away, turning his attention back to Emma. "So how do we kill them?"

Emma glanced worriedly between the brothers and packed away her medical supplies. Screwing the lid securely back on her jar of salve, she took a deep breath and got to her feet.

"Can we …? I mean Morgan is in danger." Bobby offered suddenly, frowning at Emma and aware of the frightened glance Lena shot at him from the corner of the room.

Lena was leaning forward against the sink, peering through the partially open blinds into the still dark morning and fighting back fresh tears. She stepped back from the window and hugged her arms around her chest, shuddering slightly. "Surely they can't get that far. I mean, they might be spirits but she's a living person and - " She swallowed back the sob that caught in her throat and closed her eyes. "She can't move that fast."

"Right." Dean nodded firmly, pushing himself up to stand on his good leg and using the chair and table as obvious support.

"Dean." Sam protested.

Dean spun towards Sam and glared down at him. "It's a child, Sam."

Emma watched the stand off between the brothers and decided not to interfere. She gave Bobby a slight nod and he stood quickly to follow her from the kitchen.

They hurried into the hall and Emma led him to a small study beside the kitchen. More books and ornaments filled the small room and Bobby paused at the door, watching in interest as Emma searched amid the shelves.

"Here." Emma took down a small, worn notebook and blew the dust from the top of the yellowed pages. Opening the book, she was careful not to let any of the pages fall from the binding that seemed to have worn out many years before.

Bobby peered at the book in interest and stepped a little closer. "Is that …?"

Emma glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "My father's." She nodded, looking back at the notebook and turning through the aged pages carefully. "I'm sure he … here." Her smile grew and she strode across the distance between them, offering the book out towards him.

Bobby took the notebook from her with extreme care, hardly daring to breathe as he gazed in wonder at the faded ink handwriting. "Acheri." He read aloud, cradling the book as though it might scatter into ashes at any moment. "Native American belief states that they may be the ghosts of children who died of disease." He raised his eyebrows in interest and gingerly turned the page, "They come down into the villages and spread disease. Hearing their singing is said to be a bad omen."

Emma gave a gentle scoff and nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

"Villagers believed that wearing red would protect the children." Bobby continued excitedly, glancing up at Emma. "They would tie red string around their children's wrists or sew red weave into their clothes."

Smiling in delight, Emma hurried past Bobby into the hall and sighed in relief. "So we need a ton of red wool or material." She concluded, hurrying towards the stairs. "Hell, anything red might work."

Bobby carefully set the notebook down on the small desk beside him and followed after her. Moving past the kitchen and aware of the heavy silence gathered there, he caught Dean's attention and watched him limp slowly towards the door.

"Need help?" Dean offered, intrigued by the fresh smile on the older man's face.

Nodding quickly, Bobby took a deep breath. "Think you can head out into the garage and see if there's any paint or spray cans or anything red."

"Red?" Dean frowned.

"No time to explain." Bobby shrugged, "Get Sam to help you."

"Okay." Dean turned back into the kitchen and relayed the request, unable to explain the purpose of what they needed to find.

Lena watched in intrigue as the brothers hurried from the kitchen, pausing briefly at the open door and then hurrying into the darkness. Aware of noise in the bedrooms above her, she moved to the kitchen table and slowly sat down.

Resting her elbows on the tabletop and sighing loudly, Lena let her folded arms slide out in front of her and sank forwards. Resting her cheek on the table, she closed her eyes and could feel her tiredness pressing down on her.

Everything ached. What with now being awake for more than 36 hours, the panic of crashing her jeep, running through the snow and desperately worrying about her daughter, she was spent. She yawned loudly and allowed herself a much needed moment to be still.

The pain in her back seemed nothing more than the ache that had lingered for a few weeks now, a minor inconvenience that she had grown used to. But as it worsened, Lena opened her eyes and frowned in concern. Slowly pushing herself upright, she looked down at her swollen belly and felt the gentle stirring of the baby within. Sliding one hand against her abdomen, she could feel how tense it had become and was aware of her pulse starting to race.

Lena gently massaged the tight skin and could feel the pain in her back spreading around her hips. "Oh god no …" The discomfort then began to fade and her abdomen slowly relaxed. Remembering back to carrying Morgan and feeling the practice contractions of late pregnancy, Lena hoped that was all this was. It could even be a warning that she needed to rest, that she had been on her feet for too long and she nodded to herself in reassurance.

Standing slowly to move to the comfort of the lounge, she then gasped as something inside her seemed to pop and she sat back down quickly. The warm, damp feeling between her legs then made her grimace in disgust and she groaned as she looked down. And then suddenly she knew what had happened. Hardly daring to breathe, she watched the wet patch spreading down her thighs and saw the water that pooled on the chair.

ooooo

The garage was all but empty. Gardening tools and a few boxes of various sizes lined the shelves at the far end but a large mini-van filled most of the small space and Sam edged along towards the end of the garage.

"Anything?" Dean urged, leaning against the garage wall and frowning impatiently.

"Paint." Sam replied with excitement, leaning around the front fender of the van and grabbing the large can. He balanced the paint on top of the hood and nodded slowly. "Cream." He continued, "But I'm sure Em has something we can dye it with."

"Depending whether she wants red or a light pink." Dean shrugged, "Nothing else?"

Sam peered around the far end of the garage and shook his head.

"Oh, this is insane." Dean sighed, "We should be out there looking for her!" He limped from the garage and looked out along the garden towards the trees that rose up into the hills above the town.

"Dean?"

Turning, Dean saw Sam exiting the garage and watching him in obvious concern. With a quiet nod, he headed back towards the house and hobbled back inside the kitchen. Pausing to allow his brother to slip inside, he then closed the door and limped towards the table.

"Hey." Sam headed round to Lena and placed the paint on the table before crouching down beside her. "You okay?"

"No." Lena replied in a whisper, avoiding his gaze.

"We'll get her back, Lena." Sam offered quietly, placing his hand on her arm.

Nodding quietly, Lena sniffed back tears and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper.

Sam could hear thumping and rusting from the upper rooms above them and frowned in interest as he stood back up. "I'll go see what the olds are up to."

Lena watched him hurry from the lounge and disappear from view. Another wave of pain then began to build in her lower back and she held her breath as it washed around her sides and across her tight belly. Dipping her head and clenching her fists beneath the table, the room seemed to dance around her as the pain grew and her heart raced.

"Hey. You okay?"

Unable to answer aloud, Lena managed a small nod. The pain began to recede and she carefully exhaled, her hands shaking as she tried to relax. Aware of movement beside her, she then heard the creak of wood scraping against wood as a chair was moved and she sensed Dean perching close by.

"It's been a long night."

Giving another nod, Lena chanced lifting her head and turning towards his gentle voice. He was leaning one arm on the table, his head resting to the side as he watched her in concern. His mouth crooked in a small smile as she looked up at him but his flushed face held tight worry as he regarded her. "You don't look so good." He offered carefully.

Lena scoffed a short laugh and suddenly smiled. "Look who's talking!"

"What this?" Dean sat up straight and nodded towards his bandaged thigh. "Nah, it's not that bad. Believe me, I've had worse."

"Yeah?"

"Sure!" Dean's eyes sparkled as he grinned and gave an easy shrug. "I mean, when you piss off evil for a living, you gotta expect some comeback."

Lena smiled and shook her head slowly. "Spoken like the macho 70s icon that you are."

"Hey?" Dean frowned.

"Oh, come on." Lena chuckled, suddenly animated at the notion. "Your car, your clothes, your bravado. You're in the wrong era, _Starsky_."

"What?" Dean gasped in mock horror, sitting up straight to puff out his chest and his eyes smiling in delight. "You seriously comparing my baby to that ketchup red Turino piece of shit? You're walking a thin line, lady!"

"See!" Sniggering in amusement, Lena shook her head again and sat back against her chair with a loud sigh. "You need a lesson in modern living, Captain Retro."

His grin widening merrily, Dean opened his mouth to offer a smart comeback and then saw her dip her head and suddenly focus her attention elsewhere. "Hey …" Dean leaned closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, groaning in concern as he felt her trembling. "Lena? Lena, what's wrong?"

Instinctively grabbing his hand tightly, Lena moaned quietly and hugged her free arm around her belly. Her breath hitching as the pain increased, she sank towards him and was grateful for his quick embrace.

Holding Lena carefully against him and feeling her tensing and then relaxing slowly, he could see her hand slowly stroking her abdomen and suddenly guessed what was happening. "Emma!" He called in panic, rocking Lena gently and aware of her now softly crying. "Emma! Get down here!"

- tbc -


	24. breaking point

_Hey guys. Sorry for the massive delay in posting. Real life and all that BS got in the way of the creative process once again. But it's here now. Hope I haven't lost too many followers ... as ever, reviews are welcome & appreciated xx_

--

The three of them tumbled into the kitchen in a breathless panic, halting beside the kitchen and staring around the room in wide-eyed worry.

"Dean?" Sam was the first to catch his breath and moved around the table, watching his brother holding Lena. He frowned and threw up his hands in frustration. "What? What's wrong?"

Dean peered past his red-faced brother and caught Emma's concerned stare. He saw her glance at her niece and nodded in confirmation. "Em, her waters' broke."

Her shoulders sinking, Emma sighed out a moan and hurried the opposite way around the table to approach Lena. Still breathing heavily, Emma edged closer and placed her hand on Lena's back, her fingers stroking in gentle, instinctive comfort.

"Em?" Lena sat up slowly and slid free of Dean's hold as she turned to her aunt and fresh tears poured down her pale face.

"Oh, honey!" Emma gathered her niece against her and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Lena's head as Lena hugged her arms around her aunt's waist and buried her face into her chest.

"You mean …?" Bobby still remained at the kitchen door, a little bemused by the whole situation.

Sam watched Dean turn round and his gaze moved between his brother and Bobby as he nodded silently.

"Really?" Bobby urged, daring a step closer to the table. "Now?"

"I think so. Yeah." Dean shrugged.

Sam groaned and sank down heavily into a nearby chair. "Well, that sucks."

"Sorry!" Lena retorted with sudden anger, pushing back from Emma and spinning at Sam with an annoyed frown. "It's not like I _wanted_ this to happen!" She then sank back against her aunt and groaned, pressing her hands into her abdomen in pain.

Dean watched his brother flinch back in horror and hid his smile of amusement as he then saw an equal dismay and uncertainty on Bobby's face. The older guy was backing away towards the kitchen door and Dean bit his lip and swallowed back sudden laughter. "Come on, guys. You never seen a woman in labour before? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Apart from the timing." Sam countered quietly.

Dean smiled and shrugged slightly.

"A baby?" Bobby whispered, staring at Lena in sudden fear. "Here? Now?"

"No!" Emma grated. She watched the three men turn towards her and she shook her head firmly. "No way. It's too dangerous. Not with those things outside."

Sam stood slowly and peered outside the kitchen window. "But … then, what - ?"

"The hospital is only twenty minutes from here." Emma offered calmly, nodding towards the door. "We have to get her there."

"Fine." Dean stood slowly, using only his right leg, wincing as he pressed his hands into the tabletop for support and turned towards his brother. "Sam. You get Lena to the hospital. We'll take care of the evil munchkins."

"What?" Sam gasped, "No. Dean, you - "

"Sam!" Dean sighed in annoyance. "I can't drive and we need Bobby and Emma to destroy those things." He frowned in earnest. "Please, Sam. It has to be you."

Holding his brother's steady, imploring gaze for a long moment Sam then sighed and nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Do I get a say in this?" Lena asked quietly, lifting her head to peer round at the two of them.

Emma patted her niece's shoulder and smiled thinly. "Not this time." She waited for Lena to look back up at her and shrugged an apology. "We just can't risk it."

"Fine …" Lena pushed up from the table and got to her feet, pausing for a moment as the movement triggered a twinge of pain in her back. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam quickly moved towards her and took her arm.

"Stay in contact." Dean urged softly.

"And be careful." Bobby added.

Dean watched the pair of them head slowly outside and frowned as Emma hurried after them, muttering directions to the hospital and advice for the driving conditions.

"Sam's right." Bobby observed under his breath, pulling out a chair and sitting down opposite Dean. "This couldn't be worse timing."

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded wearily, "But what can we do?" He watched the older guy shrug in begrudged agreement and then heard the sound of the Land Rover rumbling to life. A few seconds later and Emma hurried back into the warmth of the kitchen, her pale face tight with worry. He watched her close the kitchen door and remain at the window to watch the jeep leave. "Sam'll look after her." Dean offered quietly.

Nodding quietly, Emma sighed and moved away from the door to join them at the table.

"So." Bobby slapped his palms against the tabletop expectedly, "How do we get rid of the little bastards?"

Emma took a deep breath and rubbed her hands across her weary, flushed face. "Okay … I'm not 100 sure but …" She frowned in thought. "I think I have an idea."

--

The road back down into the town was somehow even more slippery than Sam remembered. Wondering if purely the angle of the descent was making negotiating the rough icy sludge and slippery asphalt that much harder, he gripped the steering wheel and held his breath. He then heard Lena moaning softly behind him and he chanced looking in the rear-view mirror to see her huddled form, lit slightly by the pale glow of the dashboard instruments.

Lena was half kneeling, half leaning on the back seat of the vehicle, one arm draped around a headrest and the other massaging her tight abdomen. Forcing slow shaken breaths steadily in and out, she closed her eyes and tried to calm.

"You okay?" Sam asked carefully.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay?" Came the blunt reply.

Sam frowned and turned his focus back onto the road ahead. Seeing the approaching junction and remembering Emma's instructions, he made the turn carefully and tipped the jeep down yet another steep incline.

"Where are we?" Lena husked.

"I'm not sure." He glanced in the mirror and saw her peering out into the darkness. "This is the way Emma said we should come."

"Yeah …" Lena lowered her head and sank against the rear of the back seat. "I just think maybe - " Another wave of pain interrupted her train of thought and she buried her face into the soft material of the seat, groaning loudly.

Sam glanced at the clock and shook his head in concern. Her contractions seemed to be getting closer together and even his limited knowledge told enough to make him worry.

"Oh god, Sam! Turn back!"

"What?" Sam glanced behind and saw Lena doubled over, her hands clutching at the edges of the seat.

"There's no time! We have to go back!" Lena sobbed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just do as I say!"

Sam turned back to the road, his breathing fast and his hands shaking. He pressed down harder on the accelerator, sure the town centre was not far.

"Sam! Turn us around!" Lena urged, grunting in pain and pulling herself up on the back of his chair. "We have to go back."

"Emma said this was safer." Sam countered, seeing the lights of the town and a sign for the hospital. "We're nearly there."

"I don't care, Sam. We can't go there! We have to turn back!"

"Why?" Sam frowned, "What have you seen?"

"He's coming!"

"Who?"

"My baby, goddammit! Who else?" Lena barked in anger. "Now turn us around! Or do you want kidnapping a police officer added to your record?"

Sam's heart was thudding loud in his ears and he flicked his gaze quickly between the lights of the town before them and the writhing figure in the rear-view mirror. "Lena, I think - " His stomach double-flipped as he chanced glancing behind and saw her pull out her .45.

"Sam Winchester, take us back or I swear to god I will shoot you in the head!"

Gasping in fright, Sam quickly slid the 4x4 to the side of the road and turned to face Lena's red-faced fury.

"What are you doing?" Lena hissed, arching her back and groaning in pain and annoyance.

Sam watched her rolling in agitation across the seat and clawing at the padded cushions, a feral growl gurgling from somewhere deep within her. His mouth dry and his heart racing, he took a deep breath. "Christo."

"What?" Lena spun to face him and glared in anger. "Take. Us. Back." She spat, her eyes wide with determination. "My baby is not being born in this fucking car and I am not going to some fucking hospital filled with god-knows what." She levelled her gun towards him, quickly flicking off the safety and aiming it at his head. "NOW!"

"Okay." Sam nodded quickly, keeping one wary eye on the barrel of the gun in her surprisingly steady grip as he turned back round and slipped the 4x4 into gear. "Okay, okay … Shit! … We're … we're going back."

_- tbc -_


End file.
